My Chest Echo's
by LauraMargaret
Summary: a kind of different look to the development of the naomily relationship, its going to be quite mushy! I don't own Skins or Naomily. This is my first fic so any reviews would be amazing :D Its not beta'd so any mistakes are my own! ENJOY!
1. empty chest

Things like this didn't happen to people like Emily Fitch, she was a quiet, shy girl. A twin constantly overshadowed by her more vivacious other half. Falling in love was completely out of the question for someone like her, and yet it had happened. Emily couldn't deny it anymore; she was absolutely head over heels in love with Naomi Campbell. She couldn't put her finger on why she loved her but she knew the exact moment she lost her heart to the passionate blonde.

Sitting in the corner of the living room cradling a bottle of vodka, Emily sat and observed the party; she was never one to get involved. She would much rather enjoy the party from afar without running the risk of being manhandled by one of Katie's man whores.

She was letting the beat of the music wash over her, Emily stood and moved ever so slightly into the mass of bodies, she never usually allowed this to happen but tonight she had one too many shots of vodka and had given up caring. She let the music dictate her movement and it wasn't long before she was joined by somebody else, dancing behind her.

In the conscious part of her mind she knew this was inevitable but she didn't care, she was giving herself to this new experience. A small hand snaked around her waist and rested on her hip, there was a sweet breath on her neck just below her ear. The anonymous hand moved so slightly that Emily barely felt it but it was enough to shake her out of her trance, she didn't want this, she was dancing for herself not for some random perv to come and feel her up. As she was about to turn around she felt soft hair brush against her shoulder, "this can't be right" Emily's internal monologue was going a mile a minute, "were there any guys here with long hair?" Emily racked her brain but was drawing a blank, cursing herself for not paying more attention to the guests at the party.

She felt the hand move again and glanced down at it, vibrant red nail polish covered the slightly bitten nails, now she was confused.

"who?" before she had a chance to finish her question, a soft barely there voice whispered,

"hi ems", instantly Emily knew that voice, the voice that caused her stomach to spasm, she fantasized over that voice,

"Naomi" it was more of a statement then a question, barely a whisper but Emily knew Naomi had heard her,

"I saw you dancing and one of Danny's cronies, Peado I think it was, was making a bee line for you, I decided id beat him too it." Naomi's lips brushed against Emily's neck as she spoke, and Emily had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from moaning.

"I guess a thank you is in order then," Emily smiled shyly and relaxed in to Naomi's body for the fist time since the blonde had gently rested her hand on her hip. The two girls stayed like that, with Emily resting on the front of Naomi as she guided her hips with her hand, they moved almost as one to the beat of the music. Emily dropped the bottle of vodka and snaked her hand around the back of Naomi's neck pulling her closer, her other hand found Naomi's and they linked fingers. The sound of the Prodigy was blasting from the speakers and echoed through girl's bodies. Neither one caring about anything or anyone, Naomi was so caught up in the atmosphere and electricity of the moment that she didn't notice Emily turn in her arms and face her. When she felt nimble fingers grip her hips she was jolted out of her daze and met the achingly deep chestnut eyes, Emily smiled shyly. Naomi couldn't help but pull her closer and rest her hand on the small of Emily's back. Bright azure eyes locked with deep brown and neither girl willing to blink for fear of breaking the trance, as if in slow motion Emily moved her head closer to Naomi's and she felt her breath hitch, it was at this moment that Emily lost her heart. This small insignificant breath was all it took for Emily to know her heart no longer belonged to her. As if being willed by a higher power she slowly connected her lips to Naomi's, as soon as it had began it was over. Emily pulled back and took in the sight in front of her. Naomi's lips were plump and her cheeks flushed, her eyes were still closed. Emily couldn't help but smile as she leaned in and softly whispered,

"Thank you" before placing a small kiss below Naomi's ear. A small whimper pulled Emily back and again Azure and Chestnut locked. A sly smile, graced Naomi's face as gripped Emily's hips and pulled her towards her, she needed to be as close to the girl as possible, Emily smiled up at her and softly leant in to kiss Naomi again,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!!!"

It was if someone had come in and smashed all the windows with a hammer, the music stopped as did Emily's ability to breathe. Out of instinct she jumped out of Naomi's arms and turned to her sister, Katie was red with fury, her fiery hair and coal like eyes were burning right through her to Naomi, Emily knew she should have jumped in and told her twin the truth but the rage fuelled insults spilling out of her mouth were coming thick and fast, She turned to see Naomi stood in the middle of the group, taking the abuse. Naomi's azure eyes which had been so bright were now dull, she moved through the crowd towards the front door and as she passed, Emily could have sworn she saw her touch her lips and shake her head. Naomi never looked at Emily again until she reached the front door and somehow through the chaos met her eyes and touched her lips again.

Emily stood in the middle of the party staring at the front door, clutching her now empty chest and gently running her fingers along her lips.

Emily was shaken out of her musings by a small giggle; she looked over at the culprit and smiled. The group had decided to bunk off and venture to the nearest grassy area. They were sat underneath a large tree, Katie and Freddie were sat huddled together, Effy and Pandora were making daisy chains a little further on with Cook chasing JJ with worms, beside Emily lay a very stoned Naomi who smiled and giggled as she passed the spliff back to Emily,

"Thank you" Emily whispered as she took the spliff and inhaled. As she let the feelings wash over her she sank back into the grass next to Naomi. She gently linked their pinkie fingers and sighed. A lot had changed since that fateful night in middle school, all except Emily's empty chest, she smiled knowing it was still beating away inside Naomi and Emily knew nothing would change that……she loved Naomi Campbell even if she didn't love her back.


	2. my rib cage rattles

Emily sighed heavily as her English teacher droned on and on about some poet she had absolutely no interest in. To her right a boy who was asleep, drooling on the desk under him, she turned her head to gaze to her left. Naomi was scribbling furiously in her note book, she loved English, something Emily always teased her about. A section of Naomi's hair had come loose from her grip, it took all of Emily's strength not to reach up and brush it behind her ear. She could see it was irritating Naomi as the Blonde girl kept huffing it out of her face, before she could stop herself Emily had taken one of the grips from her own hair and placed it in Naomi's hair, pulling the offending piece out of the girl's way.

Naomi's eyes snapped up from her notebook and found Emily's eyes. She traced the clip with her fingers and smiled at Emily, "Thanks Em," she squeezed her fingers before going back to her work.

Emily smiled shyly and went back to ignoring the teacher, her heart was thumping in her ears and her hand tingled from where Naomi had grabbed it, she couldn't stop the flutter in her stomach or the small smile that played on her lips. English was her favourite part of the day, not because she particularly enjoyed Victorian poetry but she got to spend a whole two hours with Naomi.

"Em's, Em's, Emily!" She was snapped from her thoughts by a sharp elbow to her ribs, she looked at the culprit, "what was that for?"

"You weren't answering me, and im inpatient." Naomi smiled widely.

"Well what did you want? Emily whispered rubbing her ribs.

"I um, well wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house tonight? Thought we could go over our next assignment together?" Naomi looked at Emily and then down at the desk, she was playing with her nail varnish something she only did when she was nervous. Emily's mind was going at light speed, "what assignment? Why was Naomi nervous? WHAT ASSIGNMENT?" Naomi must have seen the panic on Emily's face, she started to laugh.

"I take from that face, that you didn't remember the 2,000 word report that is due in two weeks?" Naomi was giggling uncontrollably now. Emily was still sat in a state of panic "What assignment? 2000 words?"

"Oh shit!" Emily looked up at Naomi and sheepishly smiled, "I get distracted easily, and forget things" Emily shoved Naomi's shoulder.

"Sure you do Em, Sure you do" The two girls continued to giggle much to the disgust of Roger the overly unenthusiastic English teacher.

Emily couldn't control the smile on her face now, she was going to spend the evening with Naomi, "I love English" she sighed as she began writing in her notebook.

"You ready Em?" Naomi walked over to Emily who was waiting at the college gate, pushing her bike next to her with her bag slung over her right shoulder. Emily had been watching her collect her bike and took the time to admire her from afar, she had a pair of black leggings on, with red Reebok high tops and a red, yellow and orange checked shirt. Her hair was clipped back, she smiled when she noticed her clip was still where she had placed it.

"Yeah sure, you want to give me a backie?" Emily smiled mischievously and looked expectantly at Naomi.

"Um yeah, ok sure ive um ive never done that before, but everything once right?" Naomi's smile grew.

She handed Emily her bag and straddled the bike, Emily placed Naomi's bag across her chest and pulled her own bag to her, with Naomi in position Emily looked at the bike quizzically.

"Well? You coming or what?" Naomi smiled, as Emily shifted from one foot to the other.

"Um well, im not sure what to do, where do I sit?" She laughed and looked at her scuffed shoe.

"Well, you sit on the seat and I stand and peddle, so you come and get on and then you have to grip my waist or your fall off, ok?" Naomi quirked her eyebrow up as she looks at Emily expectantly, Emily was rooted to the spot Naomi had practically told her to hold on to her hips, she was still processing the information. Looking quickly up into Naomi's eyes, Emily smiled,

"Yeah sure, sounds relatively simple." Emily walked over to Naomi and placed her hand on her hip to steady herself as she straddled the bike. Keeping her left hand on Naomi's hip she slid her right one round and gripped her other hip, revelling in the closeness. Gripping on to Naomi's hip, she smiled as Naomi turned her head, "All set Em's?"

Emily simply nodded and braced herself for the journey. Naomi started to peddle, slightly wobbly trying to adjust to the new weight but soon had her balance. As Naomi peddled her shirt began to creep up, only a few millimetres but it was enough for Emily to shiver as she felt Naomi's skin underneath her fingers. She felt Naomi shiver and she lost her footing for a second but quickly regained her composure, if Emily didn't know better she would have thought she was having an effect on the girl. She smiled and simple gripped her tighter, enjoying the feeling of being with Naomi.

After about 15minutes and much idle chit chat, a very puffed out Naomi stopped peddling and set her foot on the ground, "Here we are."

Emily looked up at the smallish, yellow house and smiled. "I just knew you would live in a house like this." She turned to Naomi with soft friendly eyes, "I like it."

Naomi blushed, "Thanks, my Nan left it to us in her will. Its old, smells like piss and biscuits and rattles in the night but, yeah, its home." At this Naomi looked up and the house and Emily watched her smile warmly.

"Shall you go in then, or do you want to just stand outside and look at the house, there's more to see inside you know." Naomi was already making her way up the drive when Emily realised she was being addressed, "for fuck sake Em, come on." Naomi placed her bike against the wall and walked in closely followed by Emily who had jogged to rejoin her.

They were led on the floor surrounded by literature books and poetry anthologies, a bottle of wine was being passed between the two. After a dinner of, baked asparagus and chicken the girls had decided a glass (or bottle) of wine would do nicely.

"You know Em's?" Naomi spoke quietly, "Im glad you agreed to come over tonight." Naomi turned her head and softly smiled at Emily, the wine making her expressions softer.

Emily smiled shyly and turned to face Naomi, "Im glad too, I mean Thanks for inviting me." Emily led watching Naomi, she let her eyes travel the length of he body, she noticed she was wearing odd socks and where her knees were bent Emily could see a slight hole in her leggings. Her shirt had come slightly undone and her perfect stomach was creeping through, she watched the rise and fall of her chest the gentle movements causing her necklace to become displaced. Her hair was sprawled out underneath her and her hands, her delicately beautiful hands were playing with the label of the wine bottle. She was beautiful.

"You know that's a sign of sexual tension." Emily spoke, surprising herself at the bold statement.

"Huh? What is?" Naomi turned to look at the red head.

"Playing with labels, ripping them, it's said to be a sign of sexual tension." Emily was smiling now, the wine having an effect on her giving her the confidence she longed for.

Naomi looked at her hands and stopped, she put the wine bottle down and crossed her fingers across her stomach, "I don't have any sexual tension."

"Well the wine bottle says differently." Emily was smirking now, her eyes shining in the soft light from the lamp from the desk. She started to giggle softly only to be joined by Naomi. The giggle soon escalated in to riotous laughter neither girl being able to catch their breath.

"Im telling you I don't have any sexual tension," Naomi was still trying to argue her point through the laughter, trying to reposition herself so she could sit up, she tried to turn to face Emily but her hand got caught underneath her and with her reactions slowed from the wine lost her balance and fell into Emily.

With the sudden unexpected intrusion, Emily had no time to react or brace herself for Naomi's weight on top of her. The wind was knocked out of her and she closed her eyes to try to catch her breath and stop the room from spinning. When she had regained her composure she became aware of her surroundings. The weight was still across her and she could feel someone watching her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was met by Naomi looking quizzically at her,

"Your heart is beating so fast Em's,"

If she hadn't been so close Emily wouldn't have heard her, she could feel her breathe on her face as she spoke and her hands were tickling the ends of her hair. Emily couldn't speak, she tried to answer but she was frozen. She gazed into the azure eyes in front of her and sighed. Naomi showed no signs of moving, Emily moved her hand from her side and gently, tentatively let it rest on the small of Naomi's back, feeling a small patch of skins exposed by the fall tracing the line of skin.

Naomi instantly closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the reaction was impossible to hide and Emily smiled, finally gaining control of herself again. She reached up and placed her hand over Naomi's heart and inhaled sharply,

"So is yours." Looking up at Naomi, she willed her to open her eyes, and when they did she was taken aback. The light blue had darkened to a deep blue, Naomi was looking right at her.

Still tracing the skin on her back, Emily moved her hand to tuck a stray hair behind Naomi's ear, the same offending piece from earlier.

"I never did thank you for earlier."

Emily's brows furrowed in confusion, "for the grip Em's, it was sweet of you." Naomi smiled and bit her lip.

"Don't mention it," Emily whispered to enthrall by the sight in front of her. Naomi's cheeks were flushed from the wine and the sudden heat in the room, her eyes still gazing deeply at Emily and her perfect limp held between perfectly straight white teeth. Beautiful.

"But still. My mum taught me to always say please and thank you." At this Naomi shifted slightly, the friction not going unnoticed by either girl, it was more than Emily could stand and against her will she closed her eyes. It was then she felt it, a soft breath above her lips.

"Thank you." And then the gap between them closed. Emily didn't react at first but soon came to her senses and kissed Naomi back with vigour. Taking her bottom lip in between her teeth and gently tugging, Naomi whimpered and ground her hips into Emily. Both girls gasped at the contact.

"Please" Naomi softly pleaded.

Emily pulled away and looked up at the blonde, her eyes were on fire and she was panting trying to catch her breath, Emily couldn't stand it anymore and pushed Naomi's shoulder and rolled the taller girl onto her back, gazing down at her she softly kissed her cheek, jaw line, Ear, nose and softly traced her lips with her finger.

Before she breathed "Naomi" and kissed her, a kiss filled with everything and nothing but something they were both thankful for.


	3. Your heartbeat is my percussion

Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews guys! Im really enjoying writing this story so I really appreciate the feedback! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! ENJOY!!

Her mind was groggy, her dreams were blurring with reality and she was becoming aware of her surroundings. Her position on the bed, its smell, the way her limbs lay on the soft sheets. Emily was waking up she could feel her brain begin to kick in, a million thought processed in a second. All these uncontrollable reactions came to a sudden Holt when she felt a warm arm pull her closer, a soft barely there kiss placed on the nape of her neck. Emily shivered "Naomi", unable to control the smile on her face.

She closed her eyes and pulled the hand tighter around her stomach, she didn't know what would happen when Naomi finally woke. She was surrounded by the blonde her sheets smelt like her, her t-shirt smelt like her, her hair, her hands and her lips. She reached up and traced the line of her lips, "Naomi" she sighed again.

Unable to resist any longer she carefully turned to face the owner of the offending arm. Naomi was still fast asleep, her blonde hair messily spread across the pillow, her soft plump lips slightly parted. A soft snore escaping in random intervals, her lips were slightly bruised from Emily's kisses and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from reaching over and placing a ghostly kiss upon them.

She took these quiet moments to unashamedly look at Naomi's face, every contour and bump, every freckle and scar. She smiled when she saw the small barely there scar above her lip as she remembered Naomi sharing the story of the cause of the scar and her reaction to the story was to gently kiss her lip, Causing a blush to spread across Naomi's cheeks adding to her beauty.

Emily closed her eyes and moved closer to Naomi's warmth, resting her head in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply, she was intoxicated. It wasn't one single smell, it was sweet and spicy, it was Naomi. Emily closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Naomi's heart, knowing hers beat along side it to exactly the same rhythm. Loosing herself in her indulgence of Naomi, she didn't notice the blonde begin to stir.

Stretching her toes and legs shifting slightly, inadvertently pulling Emily closer to her, she sighed and yawned. Moving her head to rest gently on the top of Emily's and breathing deeply, "Em's"

Emily looked up with a start, completely enthralled with the her beating heart, she moved her head back slightly so she was face to face with the blue eyed girl next to her.

"Hmmm?" She moved her hand to lightly trace the outline of Naomi's hairline.

"I need to pee, your lying on my arm." Finally azure eyes opened and she smiled. Looking expectedly at Emily who hadn't quite grasped the point of the girl's last statement

"OH! Im on your arm!" Rolling off of her she giggled and smiled sheepishly, "It's a good job you don't snore or I would have kicked you out of her hours ago." Naomi winked as she moved towards the bathroom. She was still wearing the shirt from yesterday but her leggings had been discarded in her sleep. Emily stole a glance at the slender blondes perfect legs and the way they led towards her perfectly formed, "Emily Fitch I know your perving on me." Emily smiled guiltily and buried her head in the pillow beneath her.

She let her body relax back in to the bed and pulled the quilt up tightly around her, she was wearing her t-shirt from yesterday with some boxer shorts Naomi had given her to sleep in. She felt herself slowly drift away and back to last night, certain flashes in her mind causing her body to react. A moan, a whisper in her ear, a kiss on her neck, fingertips tracing shapes on her thighs, a firm hand on her breast and a familiar longing in the very pit of her stomach. They had spent hours whispering secrets, revealing painful memories only to kiss the pain away when it became too much. Emily would never have dared dream that she might break through to Naomi, let alone wake up next to her in her bed. They hadn't had sex, she didn't regret that. Last night wasn't about sex it was about more it was the beginning. "The beginning of what?" Emily asked herself silently. She had promised herself last night as she lay watching Naomi drift off to sleep she wouldn't over analyse, wouldn't over think and predict, just be. Just be happy with where it was. She sighed and shifted gently on the bed, the quilt was pulled right up to her eyes and she could fell sleep pulling her back under, she gave in and sank back with it.

She woke up slowly her senses were assaulted at once, the low sound of a television, the smell of coffee and toast and the feel of fingers lightly running through her hair. Emily stirred and smiled,

"You made me breakfast in bed?" She felt the fingers cease and took the opportunity to turn around and slowly sit up, putting her weight on her right hand. Naomi was sat under the covers with her knees bent, a plate of half eaten toast resting on them, two mugs of coffee steaming next to her. A pair of glasses lightly resting on the bridge of her nose as she watched the TV, she looked down at the red head and smiled.

"Well that was the plan, but when I returned you were tucked up, I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I ate it all myself." She grinned widely and Emily looked shocked.

"You ate my toast?" Pouting slightly, "but what will I have for breakfast now?"

Naomi reached over from under the bed and produced a bowl of dry coco pops and a carton of milk, Emily looked and gasped.

"I remembered what you told me last night about never being allowed coco pops because Katie doesn't like them, so I went to the shop and bought you some." Naomi smiled sheepishly and set them down in front of a now genuinely shocked Emily.

"I cant believe you remembered, I didn't, im, Thank you." She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. Naomi gasped and moved back to look into deep brown eyes, closing the gap between them. Both girls sighed into each other, enjoying the familiarity of each others lips.

"Your welcome" Naomi whispered as she pulled away. Emily smiled and went to work pouring the milk over the cereal, she smiled giddily at Naomi and tucked in to the now chocolate filled bowl.

"URGH! I don't feel to good" Emily whined as she slid down into the bed.

"I'm not surprised you ate four bowls of cereal Em, that's impressive."

"It doesn't feel impressive." Emily now gently rubbing her stomach, "I feel like I'm having a chocolate baby." Naomi laughed loudly at this, and sunk down in the bed to be at eye level with a now groggy, chocolate filled Emily. Lying on her side and propping her head up with her arm.

Emily glanced over at the blonde and sighed, she felt heavy not because of the cereal but because of all the things she wanted to say, the things she wanted to know.

Naomi watched the turmoil cross the smaller girls face and sighed.

"Em's, can we, I mean I know we need to but, I mean, Fuck." Naomi stumbled over her words dropping her gaze down. She felt a slender hand tangle with her own and smiled.

"Naomi, can we just be like this, for a bit." A small smile making its way onto Emily's face

Naomi pulled her in to a hug and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah we can," sighing softly and closing her eyes, "for a bit"

The two girls lay entangled in one another neither awake nor asleep. Questions would be asked eventually, but not now this was their moment, their time however long it lasted, they would enjoy it, just for a bit.


	4. corresponding pieces, you and i

Emily stretched her back and winced when she felt it crack, "urgh". She sat back down in front of her computer and frowned. An empty word document sat in front of her. The offending Media assignment remaining undone for the moment, her brain just wasn't in an essay writing place. She tried to focus but it would wander off on its own, all the way back to a certain blonde.

Since the memorable day at Naomi's, the two had been inseparable. They had decided to give up on college and lay in bed all day watching classic Hollywood films and eating coco pops. Emily sighed as she thought of the recent time she had spent with the kind hearted girl. They didn't do anything of particular significance, they went for walks, read books in the park ad spent a whole day in the cinema sneaking in to as many different films as they could. The last being Naomi's idea revealing a mischievous side to the blonde, a side that Emily was very much enjoying. They had got to three and a half films before they were found out, being asked to leave a multiplex only caused the girls to giggle as they skipped out arm in arm.

Emily was light, she felt lighter than air when she thought of her, Nai. She traced the name out on the desk with her finger. She exhaled slightly exasperated. Looking back up to the screen she shook her head and began typing. Starting with the title and the question would at least lead her in the right direction. Emily looked back at the screen and smiled, she had fully focused for two minutes and the title and question were on the screen.

"On a roll now Em's only 1,000 words to go and well yeah" Talking out loud to the empty room she flopped her head down on the desk. "URGH" She was thankful Katie had decided to spend the day with her Mum at the hairdressers, she had the house to herself just the way she liked it. Sharing a room with her twin was a nightmare at the best of times but recently it was becoming unbearable. Very aware of the hatred Katie had towards Naomi made contacting her in the twin's presence difficult. She hated being secretive but she knew her twin wouldn't understand and if she was honest she didn't want to deal with the drama. They were creating a bubble, her and Naomi a place they could just be. "Naomi" She couldn't resist anymore she took her phone from the bottom drawer of her dresser and turned it on, dialling the number that was imprinted on her memory, biting on her lip waiting for the taller girl to pick up.

"He...hello" She was out of breath.

"Naomi? Hi it's me. You ok?" Emily was smiling now, just hearing her voice sent her floating.

"Yeah, god Em's you choose your times to call, I was trying to do my work and I couldn't find my philosophy text book, you know the one with the Greenpeace information on the inside. Yeah well I was moving everything off of my desk looking for it when I knocked my phone down the back of the desk and then as it hit the floor, it started ringing. So I just moved my desk to get to the phone in time. I think i've pulled a muscle." Emily could hear Naomi try to catch her breath "and it's really heavy" Emily giggled.

"Why was it so important to get the call, surely you could have called whoever it was back."

"Well yeah but I hate missing your calls." Emily could hear the bashfulness in her voice and just imagined her spread on her bed biting her lip.

"How did you know it was me calling you if the pone was behind the desk?"

Naomi sighed, "You know how Em's, I believe it was you that changed my ring tone. What is it now that plays every time you ring?" She could hear the smile in her voice, it was meant to be a joke something to make her smile when she rang.

She mumbled her response, "What was that Em's?"

"Brown eyed girl" A small giggle escaped down the phone. Soon the girls were eased into a comfortable laughter.

"What happened to you getting your work finished? I thought you were putting the phone in your drawer as to resist temptation, not going so well?

"No! It's going horribly. I was thinking I could maybe bring my laptop to yours and we could work together?"

"Em's, you know the likelihood of us getting anything done if you come here is greatly reduced." Emily could hear the seriousness in her voice but didn't let it deter her.

"No I promise I will work, I'll bring my books and I promise to not disturb you. Its just I can't work here. I'm to easily distracted." Emily pouted in to the phone. Lowering her voice slightly, "I can't stop thinking about you Nai, at least if i'm with you I would be able to focus."

Emily heard a small breath escape Naomi, a smile tugged at her lips as she heard her hum.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes Em, I'll leave the front door open." The joy in her voice made Emily's heart leap. "See you then Em's" The phone went dead, Emily squealed in joy, stopping as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stood staring at herself, she had never seen herself look so happy. Her eyes were bright and full, her smile genuine and her body was confidently stood tall. She took in her appearance and placed her hand over heart, "Naomi."

After rapidly packing her books, pads, pens and laptop in to her bag, she picked some wine up from the cupboard and headed to Naomi's, placing her earphones in and turning the ipod on, she smiled. The first song to come on made her heart slow and speed up at the same time, Such great heights by postal service. A song that had always reminded her of Naomi, she had whispered the words to her as she lay in her arms one night.

_**I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned**_

She peddled as hard as her legs would allow her, moving closer and closer to her favourite place. She loved the yellow house with its eccentricities. She loved it more though because of its inhabitants.

_**And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay**_

Reaching the driveway she jumped from her bike, rested it upon Naomi's quickly glancing at the way they sat so perfectly next to each other. Reaching for the front door she pushed as promised it was open. The smell and warmth hit her and she stopped, enjoying the way it wrapped itself around her pulling her into the house, pulling her closer to her, Naomi.

_**True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home**_

They will see us waving from such great  
Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'come down now,' but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave this all on your  
Machine but the persistent beat it sounded  
Thin upon listening  
That frankly will not fly. you will hear  
The shrillest highs and lowest lows with  
The windows down when this is guiding you home


	5. our heart beats the same way pt 1

Sitting on the bed in Naomi's room, with her legs crossed and her computer resting in her lap Books surround her, rumpled up paper and crisp packets. All evidence of the last hour she had spent writing her assignment, she looked up from her laptop her gaze drifting across the room to the desk opposite the bed. The blonde head was cast down and her shoulders were hunched over, deep in concentration. The books spread across the desk and stacked up next to the chair. Emily lent back against the head board her own work forgotten she allowed herself the pleasure of watching the blonde at work. It was exciting to see her in so comfortable and at ease. Naomi was good at putting on a front, Emily could see that from the first time she had met her it was only recently in these intimate quiet moments that Naomi's walls were forgotten.

When Emily had arrived at the house she had slowly made her way up the stairs to the blonde's room and peeked through the door, the sight in front of her caused her breath to catch in her throat. Naomi was tidying her room, picking things up and moving them to where they should be, folding t-shirts and hanging skirts. Piling shoes up in the wardrobe and folding the spare blankets back up. It wasn't these simple tasks that caused the reaction in Emily it was the simple sound of Naomi singing. Emily had never heard Naomi sing before it wasn't something she tended to do when they were together. Emily would often burst into a random song much to the delight of the blonde but she never joined in. Standing at the doorway she moved closer to hear what she was singing, it was a Tegan and Sara song. She recognised it from the play list on Naomi's iPod.

**Creep up and tell me that you  
You love me more  
Each time you look into my eyes, I feel like...**

Naomi reached across her bed and re-arranged the photo frames, a shy smile forming on the one of her and her mum Touching its corner tenderly before moving on to her next task.

**I know you don't mean to be mean.  
I'm sure you know the same for me,  
When you creep up and tell me,**

Picking the throw pillows from the floor, she stacked them neatly on the chair under the windowsill, finally perching a much worn very sorry looking soft dog on top. Playing with his battered ear Naomi scanned the room before moving gracefully over to her desk.

**Darling, it breaks my heart each time you,  
Darling, you break my heart each time you...**

She picked up some loose cd's and placed them back in the cd rack which was over full, bursting with the various cd's Naomi strategically placed in there. Emily rested her head against the door frame to get a better look at her, she was wearing baggy jeans, probably an old mans pair she had picked up from the charity shop and an oversized maroon jumper. Her hair was in a small ponytail with a few strands resting against her neck. Emily smiled warmly, she was at home. This was the Naomi she knew she was even more beautiful now then she had ever seen her. Naomi moved away from the desk to the corner to the room out of Emily's line of sight.

**You slip your hands inside my pockets.  
Tell me nothing else would do,  
Without me you can't live.  
And you slip your heart into my chest.  
They both become one of the strongest pairs,  
When strangers come.**

It occurred to Emily that she had never really listened to the words of this song before, but now they seemed to speak to her. It was as if Naomi was singing about her, about Emily. She placed her hand over her chest feeling her heart beat quicken. She tapped along thoughtfully enjoying the effect the girl was having in her.

Naomi moved over the small sink and began arranging her oils, perfumes and creams. She wiped the mirror with the cleaning cloth and looked, her eyes on her reflection for a moment before they drifted towards the door falling on Emily, who had now pushed the door open a little wider to alert the blonde of her presence. She stopped wiping and smiled, her eyes never leaving Emily's.

**And darling, this thing that breaks my heart,  
And darling, you break my heart each time you,  
Darling, this thing that breaks my heart,  
And darling, you break my heart each time you...**

She finished the song, reached over for her iPod and turned it down turning to face Emily she sat back against the sink. Emily moved forward across the threshold and dropped her bag silently on the floor. Moving into the middle of the room she was met halfway by Naomi.

"Hi," it was barely a whisper but Emily heard it

"Hi,." She shifted from one foot to the other, "You have a beautiful voice, Nai."

Naomi ducked her head and blushed. "No not really, I just kind of like to sing when I tidy it makes it less monotonous and I wanted to clear a space for you to do your work and I didn't realize you were there or I would of," Naomi's rant was brought to an abrupt Holt by Emily's hand in her own.

Looking directly into blue eyes Emily smiled,

"You sing beautifully, really beautifully" Trailing her hand up and down the arm of the maroon jumper, her fingers playing with the tips of Naomi's the tension in the room was building, Emily took a step towards the blonde. A hand resting gently on the small of Emily's back.

"Thank you," Naomi lent down and placed a soft kiss on Emily's cheek, pulling away slightly to look into the deep chocolate eyes. Emily glanced down at the plump red limps before her and subconsciously licked her own before bridging the gap between them. Kissing her tenderly but purposefully, her hand found its way to the back of Naomi's neck and rested their gently brushing her face with her thumb. Naomi pulled away and rested her head in the crook of Emily's neck, inhaling deeply.

"I missed you, I'm glad you came over." Emily stepped away from the embrace and smiled widely. Walking over to her rucksack she picked it up and placed it on the bed, taking her books and laptop out. Naomi was still standing in the room confused by the sudden loss of contact after her admission. Looking over at Naomi she couldn't take it anymore, her plan to act nonchalant was pointless, Emily just couldn't do cool.

Striding back to the blonde gently but powerfully pushed her against the small sink and kissed her with more passion than before. Sucking slightly on her lower lip and nipping it slightly with her teeth, Naomi let out a small moan. She pulled Emily against her crushing their bodies together Emily swept her tongue over the taller girl's lips begging for entrance which was swiftly granted. The two girls pushed against each other, hands roaming and pulling. Emily slight jacket was discarded on the floor somewhere as was Naomi's maroon jumper. In a surprise move Naomi flipped Emily so that her back was to the counter and gently lifted her to sit on it. Emily spread her legs pulling the blonde to her.

The redhead's hands found their way under Naomi's tank top and she scraped her nails down her back, Naomi hissed "Jesus" but continued to kiss her with fierce passion. Pushing her hips towards the redheads enjoying the friction it caused. Emily was unconsciously bucking her hips to meet Naomi's movement. Pink finger nails continued to assault the back and sides and blue nails pulled at red hair. Naomi lost her footing and fell into the blonde pushing them closer together, the heat and friction of being so close was unbearable and both girls let out a breathy moan. Emily placed her hand on her left cheek and stroked it gently. Cobalt eyes met russet and they breathed deeply.

"I missed you too, more than I can stand sometimes but I did come over here to do work." A small giggle escaped Naomi's lips as she moved back from Emily's embrace. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and started to laugh. Confused by the sudden laughter coming from the blonde Emily turned around and widened her eyes with shock, the girls were covered in lipstick and they were both flushed.

"I like it, I might adopt it as a new look" Emily joked as she began to primp her hair in the mirror. Smiling back at Naomi through the mirror the taller girl went over to her desk and began getting her books out, Emily turned back to the mirror and touched her lips. They were bruised. She liked it.


	6. our heart beats the same way pt 2

I'm sorry my updates are soooo long but I can't stop writing once I start.

Thank you for all the awesome feedback you guys have given me the confidence to continue with the story. I'm enjoying writing the fluff but I'm thinking some smut might have to come in soon!

ENJOY!!!

Emily smiled as she touched her lips again, the memory having built a small tension in her stomach. After their hello's the girls went to their respective sides of the room and began to work. It was easier to work with Naomi in the room, a simple glance up just to see her was enough to allow her to regain her concentration, she had managed to write the majority of her report in about an hour and was getting restless.

Setting the laptop down and creeping of the bed she slowly made her way to the pale haired girl. Gently stroking the wayward strands of hair on the girl's neck, she placed a light kiss below her ear.

"I was thinking you looked like you could use a break?" Emily whispered.

"Mmmm Em's, that would be amazing." Turning her head slightly she smiled up at the smaller girl. "Do you want a cup of tea and a sandwich?"

Emily nodded slowly and kissed Naomi's cheek, "Thank sound marvellous, do you want some help?"

"Yes any help would be greatly appreciated." Naomi stood and stretched her back, "come on then, let's go stuff our faces" Emily took hold of her hand and followed her downstairs.

Down in the kitchen Emily was put on to tea making duties, a green tea for Naomi and chamomile tea for herself. Katie used to always make fun of her for her love of herbal teas. She used to hide them and drink them when Katie was out with one of her many men it was comforting to know that Naomi shared her love of all things herbal.

The blonde currently had her head well and truly lodged in the fridge looking for perfect sandwich ingredients.

"Do you like humus Em's? We could have a humus salad with peppers and stuff?"

Emily giggled as Naomi revealed herself, with armful of ingredients.

"Yeah humus sounds good, can we have red and green pepper?

"You read my mind," handing Emily two peppers "chop those up for us Em's, ill do the mushrooms, cucumber and carrots."

The two girls worked together, chatting and laughing. It was natural, comfortable and theirs. Once the feast was prepared the girls returned to Naomi's room, moving Emily's stuff from the bed the two created a small picnic Glasses of juice, mugs of tea, a plate of humus with all of the dipping vegetables and some fruit salad for after. Emily looked down at the feast and giggled, she didn't know where she was going to put all of the food but she knew she would give it a good go.

"Uh, Emily I don't feel very well." Naomi was led with her head in Emily's lap, Emily's fingers running through the disheveled locks. Her other hand resting gently on the blondes belly

"I'm not surprised I didn't know you liked humus that much." Emily giggled as the blonde sheepishly smiled.

"I love humus, I really love it. I can't get enough of it."

"Evidently," Emily giggled as she patted Naomi's stomach, giving it a gentle poke.

"Burgh Em please don't"

"Please don't? What do this?" Emily stifled a giggle as she continued to prod and poke and drag her fingers up and down her sides causing the taller girl to wriggle and squirm out of her grasp.

"Please Em's, I feel sick. Please" Naomi tried to grab Emily's hands to cease her movements. "Emily Fitch!" The brown eyes girl looked down and laughed.

"Emily Fitch? You're going to full name me for tickling you?" Naomi led below her, breathing heavily her limbs sprawled over the bed, her eyes wide staring at the girl above her. Emily's hands were resting on her stomach feeling the flesh underneath her fingertips, she unconsciously tracing circles on the soft skin beneath them.

Naomi shifted on the bed so she could face Emily. She brought her fingers up and traced her face, gently running her fingers over the bridge of her nose and down to her lips. Up across her forehead and down following her jaw line. Emily sat in a stunned silence she was confused by Naomi's movements. It was mere seconds ago that she was complaining of a stomach ache. "Naomi" it was barely a whisper. Closing her eyes at the blonde's ministrations, leaving burning trails where her fingers had been. The offending hand finally came to rest just below Emily's ear, playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

"The things you do to me Em's, I can't keep my hands off you. Your just so," Naomi didn't finish her statement she simply lent forward and captured Emily's lips. Moaning at the warmth that spread through her body Emily pulled Naomi down on top of her. The kiss which started off so chaste and innocent was soon fuelled with passion and wanting. Enjoying the feel of Naomi on top of her, Emily ran her hands up under her t-shirt pulling her closer to her. Shifting slightly Naomi's leg fell in between hers and she couldn't contain her moan.

Naomi pulled away and gazed in to the brunt coffee eyes bellow her, Emily's heart stopped. She had never seen Naomi's eyes so dark, she wasn't even sure they were blue anymore. Pushing the loose hair behind her ear Naomi lent in to her touch, sighing.

"Emily, I, I, you have the most beautiful eyes, I"

"Sssshhhh, less talking more kissing" Emily giggled as she reached up and pulled the unsure girl in for a life stopping kiss. The two continued to explore each others mouths, hands roamed founding thighs, stomachs and breasts. Feeling Naomi pull away and the weight of the bed shift Emily opened her eyes to see Naomi take her top off, revealing a tight white tank top with florescent pink bra underneath. Emily's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, "Wow" she gasped. Before Naomi had a chance to respond Emily sat up and crashed their lips together, "You are so hot" Emily whispered against her lips. Naomi giggled and the two fell back on to the bed.

The two girls were consumed with passion for each other. Seconds passed in to minutes and the minutes ticked by, neither girl thinking of the discarded work or the deadline they both had. Whimpers and moans filled the room teeth were used on necks and collar bones, nail scraping down thighs and up backs. Naomi hissed as Emily ground her hips into her own. "Fuck", the girls pulled apart Emily staring down at the girl below her. Slowly moving her hand under the tank top she rested it on top of the bra clad breast. Feeling the aroused nipple against her palm she gently squeezed watching the other girl's reaction. "Jesus, Christ" Naomi panted as Emily continued caressing her breast, fueled by the reaction Emily breathed deeply as she pushed the bra up and over Naomi's left breast reveling her creamy white skin. Resting her hand on top of the newly exposed flesh she sighed at its warmth. Feeling the nipple rolling gently under her ministrations she kissed Naomi's neck softly, skimming her teeth across the blondes pulse point, causing the taller girl to arch her back towards her. Sucking gently, Emily knew it would leave a mark and she didn't care. She nuzzled her nose against the slope of Naomi's neck and smiled. Her hand still rest on her breast, slowly pinching it between her thumb and fore finger rolling it gently. "Holy shit" Naomi moaned pulling the scarlet haired girl closer to her, kissing across her chest nibbling on her collarbones, she breathed deeply as she came to her right breast. Pushing the bra off fully she blew gently over the exposed nub and smiled at the reaction she was causing.

"Fucking hell Em's, you're going to kill me." Naomi's hands were tangled in Emily's hair. Feeling the girl tug her mouth towards her breast she slowly lowered her lips and gently sucked. It was heaven, she had the girl of her dreams lying beneath her, hands entangled in her hair. Her hips writhing with abandonment, she was flushed and the tip of her tongue kept tracing her lips.

"Em's, Jesus Christ shit" The hand in her hair was tugging painfully now, moving swiftly up her body Emily reached her destination and kissed the blonde feverishly.

"Nai, fuck you don't know what you're doing to me,"

Looking up at the dark eyes, "I think I have an idea Em." Smiling shyly Naomi moved her hand up Emily's shirt to cup her breast, "Ugh Naomi"

"NAOMI?" the girls froze, "Naomi?" it was Naomi's mum she was home from work.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Emily was scrambling off of Naomi trying to fix her top as she moved across the bed, "Shit, UMPH"

"Emily" Naomi rushed over to peer over the side of the bed to see the smaller girl lying in a heap on the floor. Unable to contain her laughter anymore she smiled down at the girl.

"I heard a bang, is everything alright?" The older blonde walked into the room with a tray of tea and cakes. She smiled warmly at the scene in front of her. Naomi was bent over holding her stomach trying to catch her breath, gripping onto one of the smaller girl's ankles trying to pull her onto the bed. Emily scrambled on to the bed, her t-shirt crumpled up stuck on her face. Naomi pulled the t-shirt down and without thinking smoothed the red heads hair down. Her mother smiled at this simple act and moved forward to place the tray on the chest of drawers.

"Jesus mum don't you knock?" Naomi looked slightly flustered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've brought you some tea, I thought your guest might like some tea." Knowingly smiling at Naomi she winked and handed them the tea.

"Mum this is Emily, um Emily this is my mum" Smiling warmly she handed Emily a cup of tea.

Emily blushed and took the cup, "Thank you Mrs Campbell."

"Please call me Julia, Mrs Campbell makes me feel so old." Smiling warmly she turned to pick the discarded books from the floor. "How the work going looks like you girls have been busy."

Emily was beetroot red now, she giggled as she caught Naomi's eyes and the two girls shared a secret smile. The older blonde surveyed the scene in front of her, Books were spread across the floor, and Naomi's t-shirt thrown across the room, the bed spread was crumpled and messy. Both girls had a guilty yet happy look on their face. She couldn't help but be thankful her daughter had found someone that made her look the way Emily seemed to. Julia seemed to get caught up in her thoughts outstaying her welcome.

"Um, mum. MUM! Can we help you with anything else?" Naomi looked at her mother with her eye brow raised, tea in one hand and her other lying on the bed. Her little finger slyly linking with Emily's

"No, no I'm fine. You girls need anything else ill be downstairs." Winking at her daughter she picked the tray from the side and closed the door behind her.

"Well she seems nice," Emily sipped her tea. Looking over her cup at the blonde

"She's a cliché." Naomi huffed as she blew on her tea.

"She's a nice cliché, I like her" Emily smiled widely as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Drink your tea ems, drink your tea."

The two girls sat side by side enjoying each others company. The TV was on but neither girl was really watching the screen. Each was too occupied by the presence of the other. Emily smiled as she thought of the change in their relationship, she was happy, she felt alive, and she was in love. In love with Naomi Campbell, and she was beginning to think that maybe Naomi loved her too.


	7. Theirs

Emily sat running the grass through her fingers, looking out across the horizon she smiled. She did really love living in Bristol it was a city but not a big city. The centre was interesting and it had the best library. She was sat on her favourite hill that over looked the suspension bridge. She had found it on one of her bike rides, it had become her hill. She didn't tell Katie or James it was her place of escape. She hid it from everyone, everyone except Naomi. She had taken the blonde up the hill on one of their Sunday afternoons together, they had sat talking, eating a pre prepared picnic enjoying each others company. It had been a few weeks since the afternoon Emily had met Julia and she needed to talk to Naomi. It was getting too much to be around her without touching her. When they were alone it was easy to grab her hand or play with her hair but outside with their friends Naomi's walls would go up and there would be a distance between them. Emily had been too afraid to broach the subject of 'them', she didn't want to upset the balance but she needed to know, something, anything.

In the distance Emily spotted a blonde head making its way up the hill, wheeling her bike next to her with a large bag on her shoulder. Emily waved as the blonde came closer, looking up the blonde smiled widely and waved. Placing her bike next to Emily's and dropping her bag at her feet she sat next to the redhead

"Hey"

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Emily replied cocking her head towards the large canvas bag at her feet.

"Why don't you take a look, id hate to keep you in suspense?" Emily looked up at Naomi slightly unnerved by her response. Something was going on and she was too curious to ignore the request. Reaching over and grabbing the bag at her feet she opened it and gasped. She pulled out a pop up tent, sleeping bags, a camping stove, wine and a box of spiff.

Emily looked over at Naomi and back at the pile of camping gear in front of her, "what?" She couldn't think of anything else to say, she was speechless.

Looking down at her feet pulling some grass with her fingers, "well I thought it would be different if we maybe stayed here for the night, watch the city at night. Thought we could use that group of trees over there as cover n you know well," Naomi trailed off she was blushing and refused to look up at the girl next to her.

Emily was still in a stunned silence. "Nai, Nai look at me."

The blonde looked up, "it's the best idea I've ever heard, its lovely. Thank you" She softly grabbed the girls hand and smiled. The heavy weight on her chest had lifted somewhat, the fact she had gone to so much trouble alleviated some of the tension, she would still try to talk to her but the fear that maybe she would run away was lessoned by the fact they would be in a tent.

The two girls sat on the hill side by side with their shoulders brushing Emily had opened the wine soon after they had put the tent up and set up their camp. Taking a swig of wine she handed it to Naomi who smiled, they had managed to make a fire which Naomi was dedicated to keeping alight.

"Nai, Naomi?"

"Hmm yeah?" she looked over at the smaller girl shrouded in her sleeping bag.

"I um, I asked you up here to well, I wanted to talk to you. About well about us." Emily's eyes were stuck on the fire, she was too afraid to look at the other girl.

"What about us Em's?" she felt Naomi shift closer to her, "a good sign" she thought. Taking a deep breath she looked up into the deep pool blue eyes.

"well I mean is there an us?" she let out a small laugh "the last few weeks have been amazing, I've loved being with you and getting to know you and well just spending my time with you and well" she paused looking down at the fire and back to Naomi, "I like you Nai, like really like you" She was nervously playing with her hands underneath the sleeping bag.

She heard Naomi sigh and shift uncomfortably. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and rested her hand on the back of her neck. Emily couldn't bring herself to look at her, her eyes were stinging from the need to cry and she felt as if her chest would burst.

After what seemed like hours she finally heard a tiny voice speak,

"Em's, Emily look at me." Brown eyes met blue both shining with unshed tears. Emily hiccupped and moved closer to the blonde. Not wanting to miss a word.

"These last few months have been, well life changing. I feel like I'm lighter with you like all my crap doesn't matter when I'm around you and I feel like I can breathe. I'm a better person with you Em's, I like you too. I really like you but I'm, I'm scared."

"Of what?" it was barely a whisper, Emily's husky voice full of emotion.

"Of us of everybody else, of me fucking you up" Naomi couldn't stop the tears now Emily reached over and pulled her to her. Wiping the tears with her eyes filled with confidence Emily kissed her cheek.

"Don't be afraid of us, it cant be bad if it feels this good right?" She could feel Naomi nod against her chest. "I'm not ready for everybody to know Nai I like what we have its secret, its ours. Its nobody else's." Naomi moved up to look at Emily, the strength returning to her voice. "I know you Nai and you're a lot braver than you think, your stronger than you give yourself credit for. I wont let you fuck me up Nai, I wont let you because I know you wont." The last sentence was barely a whisper but Naomi heard it. Unfolding the sleeping bag from around her and placing it around both of them Emily turned to face the sniffling blonde.

"I want to be with you Naomi, I want there to be an us."

"I want to be with you too, so much. So much sometimes when I'm not it hurts." Naomi was smiling now, the fire was slowly dying but she didn't care. Emily grabbed the blonde and pulled her close. Their lips touching as she spoke, "your beautiful," closing the gap between them Emily moaned in to the kiss. Naomi kissed bag with vigor and want. Pushing Emily down on to her back,

"OW OW OW, Twig in my back!" Jumping up Naomi giggled at the dancing girl. "Shall we maybe move this into the tent?" Gesturing at the small pyramid next to her

"I think that would be for the best," Emily giggled. The girls tidied up their campsite making sire the fire was completely out and the food packed away. Picking the bags and placing them at the end of the tent the girls crawled in to the confined space.

Emily crawled to the back of the tent and turned to watch Naomi begin to arrange their tent, she hung a torch from the hook k at the top of the tent she arranged the sleeping bags so they lay side by side. Placing the bags at the entrance of the tent she reached in to her own bag and pulled out two sets of pajamas.

"I've packed you something to sleep in and a jumper for each of us so we you know don't get cold" She let her voice trail of as she looked up at Emily. Emily sat there at the end of the tent watching the blonde girl arrange the tent. She was touched by the thoughtfulness of the other girl, packing her warm clothes. She decided she had had enough of watching the girl, she needed to touch her. Crawling over to her she gently reached up and pulled on her shoulder turning her to face her.

"Emily, what are you" she didn't get a chance to finish Emily hastily closed the distance between them. Feeling the blonde melt into the kiss reaching around pulling her head closer, threading her nimble fingers through her hair Naomi pulled her up and on to her lap Emily moaned. Straddling Naomi's crossed legs wrapping her legs around her waist Emily sighed. She loved being this close to her being surrounded by her.

Naomi kissed her with passion and control, keeping the kisses slow and deliberate. Tasting each others mouths, nibbling on lips alternating between soft and gently to rough and needy. Emily's head was swimming she couldn't focus couldn't fix on anything. The fair girl's ministrations were driving her crazy she could feel the tension in her stomach build again. Unconsciously grinding her hips down trying to find some form of relief Naomi tilted her head and slowly kissed her jaw line, moving down her neck sucking deliberately as to leave a mark, Emily could have sworn she heard a low growl come from the girl "Mine". Pushing her hands up into the messy blonde hair she pulled her closer encouraging her to continue. Slight fingers moved under the t-shirt tugging for it to be taken off, Emily quickly obliged leaving her sat there in her denim skirt and black bra. Goosebumps instantly rose up on her skin where Naomi trailed her fingers Snaking from her back round to her front swirling her tongue along her neck and up to gently bite on her ear.

"Ugh Nai, what are you doing to me" Emily pushed her hips down further as Naomi reached around and pulled at her bra, slowly pulling the straps down, allowing Emily the room to move to pull the bra off completely. Emily had never felt so exposed. She had been topless in front of people before, but this was different. The way Naomi looked at her with such hunger in her eyes she felt like she would burn up just by looking in to the dark pools. She felt her insides lurch when Naomi looked down at her bare chest and bit her lip sucking the swollen muscle in and then releasing it. She looked back up at the brown eyes girl and licked her lips. Emily felt herself let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Your perfect Emily, absolutely perfect" With that Naomi moved forward and placed a soft kiss against Emily's heart, she felt like it was going to leap out of her chest towards the blonde. Moving her kisses across her chest and down, Emily moaned in anticipation as Naomi's soft mouth finally found its destination. She had never felt anything like it, the soft warm tongue moving across her nipple, flicking and pulling with her teeth. The warmth and wet of her mouth was heaven. Her hand was resting in the small of her back while the other snaked round to play with her exposed breast. Cupping it and playing stroking the nipple with her thumb Naomi moaned. The vibrations reverberated through Emily and she moaned loudly

"Jesus shitting Christ" Pulling Naomi up roughly by her hair into a searing kiss, this time there was no control. Both girls battled for dominance, there tongues moving roughly against each other, teeth biting down eliciting moans and gasps. The once frosty tent was filled with heat, both girls panting with want. Emily pushes Naomi down on to the sleeping bags and jumpers. Grinding her hips down into the other girl, Naomi matching her movements causing a delicious kind of friction, within seconds Naomi lay topless, a whirlwind of hands had removed her of her garments and she giggled.

"Em's ho knew you had it in you." Smiling shyly up at the younger girl

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me." Looking down at the blonde she felt ready to explode she had never experienced such a sense of belonging. "I, I want to be with you Naomi, I want to touch you" Emily ducked her head down and placed a chaste kiss on Naomi's neck.

"Em's, I want to be with you too. You drive me crazy." Naomi was whispering now. Reaching up to push the red bangs from the girl hovering above her. "I'm scared"

"Me too" The red head smiled reassuringly. "I think if maybe the else we think about it the more natural it will feel, just do what feels right, yeah?"

"That sounds good to me." At this Naomi pushed her hips up into Emily's and both girls let out a quiet sigh, moving against each other finding a comfortable rhythm they began kissing once again. Hands excitedly moving against skin, up arms, across backs down legs gripping on to bare thighs the last barriers were shed and all that remained were two sets of underwear. Jeans and skirts had long since been discarded as the girls continued their passionate dance. Naomi flipped Emily on to her back and slipped a thigh between her legs, she groaned loudly as she felt her arousal on her leg "Yours so wet Em's" Emily blushed and looked away, "no no don't be embarrassed, I like it means I'm doing something right." Naomi winked as she continued to assault Emily's neck and ears. "You have no idea what you do to me Em's" She grabbed the slimmer girl's hand which was resting on her hip and slipped it between them. Sending a clear sign that she wanted Emily, she needed Emily.

Emily breathed, looked in to the azure eyes above her she gently pushed past the cotton barrier her fingers coming into contact with the most intimate part of Naomi. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. "That's what you do to me Em's" Naomi shuddered as Emily began to lightly dance her fingers over her clit, the moisture making the movement free and easy. Naomi was in heaven, she placed her head in the crook of Emily's neck and snaked her hand down the toned stomach and slipped her fingers in between Emily's legs.

"Oh god" The girls moaned as they felt each other for the first time. Almost mimicking each others movements there fingers danced across clitoris and through folds, coating their fingers in each other. Emily breathed deeply as she whispered in to Naomi ser "I want you inside of me" Naomi's heart stopped she had never been so turned on. She used her other arm as leverage as she leaned up to look at her, she wanted to see Emily's face when she entered her. Emily continued her ministrations on Naomi's clit not to fast not to slow just enough pressure to build on. Looking up at the blonde she nodded, she felt Naomi's fingers move across her clit putting pressure on the exposed nub before swiftly entering her with a finger. Emily closed her eyes as she adjusted to the new feeling, "is this ok?" Emily nodded, having lost her voice she began to move her hips with vigor, her own hand building up speed.

The two girls were now moving against each other with such passion and lust it would have been impossible to tell where one ended and the other began, Naomi's fingers still buried inside of Emily she let out a whine as Emily entered her. It wasn't expected but it felt good. "Fuck Em, you feel amazing"

Moving with more purpose the girls quickened their speed, Naomi moved her fingers back to Emily's clit focusing on circling the bud alternate pressure and speed, and this seemed to do the trick. Emily knew her orgasm was close but she didn't want it to end, she wanted to come with Naomi. Moving out of the blonde she applied added pressure and flicked her clit with the tip of her index finger.

"UGH EMILY!"

"I'm so close Nai, I'm so Ugh"

"Me too, shit Jesus keep doing that fuck"

Both girls continued there rhythm keeping time with each other, Emily added slightly more pressure as she bucked her hips to meet Naomi's hand.

"God Nai, I'm gonna fuck me I'm gonna, OHSHIT YES FUCK!" Emily screamed as her orgasm finally hit her, Naomi never stopped her movements riding the orgasm out with the darker haired girl "NAOMI!" In her orgasmic state Emily's fingers moved quicker adding even more pressure, hearing Emily cum finally pushed the taller girl over the edge, reaching up with her other hand she pulled on Emily's hair as her orgasm over took her,

"JESUS CHRIST! Oh god yes Emily fuck me Em's" Burying her head in the crook of Emily's neck she shuddered as her orgasm came to an end.

The two girls lay entangled in each other breathing heavily. Naomi reached over and wrapped them in the sleeping bags. She gently ran her hand up and down Emily's arms, memorizing the reactions. Emily sighed as she moved closer to the blonde throwing her leg over her hip and tracing circles on her stomach.

"Hmmm" Naomi hummed, she smiled.

"Hmm indeed that was, well amazing." Emily looked up at the blonde and gave her a soft kiss. She lay her head down on her chest and was content in listening to the rhythm of her heart. They had made love, in a tent on their hill. It was special it was different and it was theirs.

"Emily?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be I mean will you be my girlfriend?"

Emily sat up and turned to look at the girl, she had never seen her look so vulnerable, biting her lip staring at the brunette. Emily turned her back and moved in to the blonde, causing he to turn on to her side and wrapping her arms around her.

"I could think of nowhere else I would want to be then right here under the stars with my girlfriend." Feeling Naomi snuggle into her neck and breath deeply she smiled. Feeling sleep taking over she yawned and allowed herself to be carried off, and she would never know if she had been dreaming but she swears she heard a faint,

"I love you" whisper in her ear a soft kiss on the earlobe and the blonde fell asleep.

If she had said it or not, it didn't matter she was where she wanted to be and nothing was going to change that.


	8. from the base of our heart

Ok so here's the next chapter, its all going to get a mini bit angsty but don't worry i'm a big NAOMILY supporter so it won't be anything that they cant handle!

Thanks for all the amazing support you guys genuinely RULE!!!

ENJOY!

The soft light of the early morning crept into the tent, shining over the two sleeping forms. The gentle pink and yellow of the sun coating the girls in a soft glow Emily sighed, the light infiltrating her sleep filled eyes causing her to slowly wake. Taking in her surroundings she smiled, it hadn't been a dream she and Naomi had made love and fallen asleep in each others arms. There was a slight tenderness when she moved but she was sure that was from being woken up by Naomi's fingers, she had lost count of the how many times they had brought each other over the edge. She yawned and turned to face the girl in question. Naomi lay on her side facing her, blonde hair obscuring her face, soft breaths were causing it to move slightly. Her arms surrounded Emily, her legs tangled with the redheads. After the last time they made love they had decided to put on the extra clothes, Emily shivered. She was hungry and thirsty. Deciding it was time to rouse the blonde she giggled thinking of the most mischievous way to do it. Lying there looking at the blonde she swept the messy hair away from her face, noticing a red mark on the girl neck she traced it with her finger. That would be hard to explain a large red love bite, in a panic she reached up to inspect her own neck frustrated she couldn't see she let out a heavy sigh,

"It's only fair you have some considering you gave me so many" a groggy voice mumbled

Emily looked up in to sleepy blue eyes and smiled. "Good morning" kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Mmmm good morning my Emily" Snuggling down in to her neck she smiled taking in the blondes scent.

'Her Emily, The thoughts in her head were going a mile a minute, Emily belonged to someone. She could have cried she felt so full. She decided against crying and sat up instead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry Nai, I want some food. Come on I'll buy us breakfast?" Taking Naomi's hand in hers playing with her fingers kissing each knuckle in turn

"Well i've never been one to turn down a free breakfast, your on" smiling broadly up at the red head, "but first I have to deal with the toilet situation. Meaning I need to go now" Biting her lip anxiously

"Well go on then"

"Where? I'm not you don't mean go in the woods?"

"Well I don't mean for you to be here in the tent, go piss in the woods it's an experience everyone should have"

The blonde sat wide eyed at the girl opposite her. Raising her eyebrow Emily nodded towards the door of the tent. Huffing Naomi rose, "Don't you dare follow me Fitch, there are some things not meant to be shared and this is one of them"

"ok ok I wont I promise, ill start packing ok?"

"Ok, i'm trusting you." Giving the redhead a stern look the Blonde exited the tent.

Emily couldn't help but laugh, packing up the tent she could hear the blonde trying to navigate her way through the woods cursing at nature. Deciding it would be too easy to play with her Emily started to pull the zip of the tent up, "EMILY FITCH I CAN HEAR YOU, DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT HERE!!" laughing at the girls reaction she fell back into the tent. Today was the start of something, the start of what she wasn't sure but she knew it was something beautiful.

The girls had managed to pack everything up only stopping once for a short kissing session and made their way back down the hill. Walking with their bikes and bags through the streets they felt different, both girls sneaking glances over at the other. Emily was taking them to a small café near the centre. She came here nearly everyday on her way to college getting off the bus a few stops early to escape Katie, she couldn't always do it but the days she did she loved it.

Locking their bikes up outside the small café the girls entered and Emily moved over to her usual table. A large friendly looking woman excited the kitchen walking towards the couple with a warm smile.

"Emily, my love it's been a while. Where you to these days?" Pulling out a pad and pen she smiled warmly at Naomi, "Alright my love, whose this them Em's?" Naomi started wide eyed at the woman looking between them.

"This is Naomi my friend, Naomi this is Irene, she owns the café" Smiling shyly at the blonde girl who waved.

"What can I get you then lovely? You're usual is it?" Emily nodded vigorously.

"What do you want Nai?"

"Um I'll just have what your having Em" Brushing her foot up the girls leg under the table causing Emily to blush.

"So that's two breakfast muffins and two green tea's, Brilliant be with you right away" Smiling the older lady walked back in to the kitchen.

The two girls sat, easing into easy conversation. Occasionally brushing fingers and using their feet to brush up and down each others legs. Naomi held her lip between her teeth and stared intently at Emily. She sighed at the sight in front of her, Naomi was just perfect, even her slightly dishevelled appearance added to her perfection. Emily giggled as she reached across the table to pull a leave from the nest of blonde hair. Brushing her fingers along Naomi's cheek she felt the other girl shiver at her touch, presenting the leaf to Naomi she giggled.

"That's from my escapades to the toilet, when you unzipped the tent I got flustered and fell over and landed in a heap of crap and nearly peed on myself." Pouting slightly Naomi looked up at Emily

"Awww poor baby" Emily lowered her tone to a husky whisper "i'm sure I can think of a way to make it up to you." Emily sucked her lip into her mouth and looked up at the blonde through hooded eyes.

"Where is that breakfast?"

From the night in the tent the girl's relationship had gone from strength to strength. They spent anytime they could together choosing to stay at Naomi's for fear of Katie catching them together in any state dressed or undressed. Naomi's mum didn't bother the girls knowing that it was Naomi's room and hers alone. They carried on the charade of friendship when they were with the group, no one suspected.

Pandora and Thomas were too caught up in each other to pay attention to anyone else, Cook was well Cook. Freddie was still pining after Effy even though Effy had got a new boyfriend of sorts called Bruno he was a nice enough guy if not a little big headed. JJ had been sent away to a camp for a few weeks to help him calm down his fits were getting worse so his parents had paid for a new treatment in France. And Katie was well Katie, she would always give Naomi evils and take any opportunity to put her down but most of the time she was too busy with her tongue down one her boyfriend s throats to really care. This left the two girls to steal glances and touches. The bathroom had fast become their new best friend taking time in between classes to devour each other

"Fuck Em's I hate this." Naomi panted in between kisses.

"Just kiss me" Always the same reply, Emily didn't want to waste the precious time they had together talking.

It was on one particular sunny afternoon that things changed for the couple, Emily had been falling more and more in love with the blonde every day they spent together, she was seeing all of the blonde's sides. She was passionate, outspoken, educated, political and sensible but she was also silly, funny, musical, romantic and loving. She was so loving. She would leave notes in Emily's folders and texts books for her to find when she wasn't with her, a sonnet or a lyric from a song Or simply a kiss. It was amazing, a secret and it was theirs. It was become harder and harder to remain neutral around her in front of their friends and family. Emily wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was in love, "I LOVE NAOMI CAMPBELL" she wanted to tell everyone but she knew for now it wasn't the best idea. She didn't feel ready to deal with Katie or her family and she knew Naomi felt the same they had spent hours discussing it. A conversation which always ended the same way, with Emily kissing her love softly telling her it would all be ok.

The two girls had decided on this sunny afternoon to take themselves off to a secluded spot near the river next to the college, laying their cardigans down on the grass they lay next to each other enjoying the rare warm weather. Naomi reached over and linked her pinkie finger with Emily's. This was one her favourite traits of Naomi's, they didn't hold hands often but if she could Naomi would always hook her little finger around Emily's.

Lying enjoying the feel of Naomi next to her and listening to the blondes next political campaign Emily lost herself, she didn't know if it was the sun, the warm weather, Naomi's hand in hers or her intoxicating smell, it didn't even register until she had said it,

Sighing gently, "god I am so in love with you" as the sentence left her lips she wished she could grab it and push it back in. Feeling Naomi stiffen next to her and her words catch in her throat she sat up looking down at the smaller girl

"What did you say?" whispering gently

Looking up at the blonde she lost her words, trying to speak she couldn't form words

"I, um I"

"Christ Emily, what did you just say?" she didn't sound angry just exasperated that she hadn't had an answer. Breathing deeply Emily sat up to face her, looking in to her eyes she closed hers and breathed, Opening them slowly, her voice barely above a whimper.

"I said, I am so in love with you" Staring intently into the blue she tried to read Naomi. It was as if a floodgate had been opened and Emily found herself unable to control the words from spilling from her mouth, "I can't breathe with how much I love you, everything about you even the silly things like how you chip your nail polish on purpose and you don't brush your hair if you can help it because you think it's a waste of time and how you try to learn French by putting French subtitles on all of your DVD's and how"

Her rant was brought to an end by soft pink lips against hers.

Pulling away she exhaled, "I love you Naomi" looking in to cobalt eyes, "i'm in love with you" She didn't wait for the other girls reaction simply pressed her lips against the blondes once more. Feeling a shoulder push her away she looked up surprised, Blue eyes shone with unshed tears, feeling Naomi pull her in to a bone crushing hug soft breath on her ear,

"I, I love you too. I fucking love you Em's" Kissing her neck softly Emily pulled away, she couldn't believe it. It had been months since she had first given her heart away to the blonde and now she was getting hers in return. She was floating like a kite with Naomi tying her to the ground. Turning to the blonde she captured her lips in an earth shattering tongue, sweeping her tongue into her mouth not waiting for permission, Naomi moaned. Pulling her closer to her the two girls battled for dominance neither girl willing to give in. Hands threaded in hair and across backs, Emily softly moaned as Naomi bit gently on her lower lip.

"Uh hmm" A cough behind the girls shattered the bubble of bliss, pulling away from each other girl neither one wanting to look at the owner of the voice. Emily sighed and closed her eyes,

"Shit"


	9. your fingers leave a trail

Hey guys, here's another update. Don't really like this chapter so hopefully the rest will be better. Im going to switch it around so that the next few chapters are from both the girls point of view see how that works out. Ok so hope you enjoy!!! :D

"Shit"

"Shit"

Brown eyes bore into blue as the two girls clung to each other. Neither wanting to let this moment go for fear that in the next five minutes their secret could be shattered.

Naomi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, Emily's eyes never leaving the blondes face unable to read the other girl she braced herself for the worst. Her eyes drifted away and she finally glanced up at the intruder.

Wide dark eyes met with cold grey and she released a loud sigh. Effy stood there with her arms crossed behind her looking down at them with her head slightly titled to one side. She had a warm small smile on her face.

"Here you are." One of her hands coming up to twirl her hair around her index finger, still shaken from the encounter the two girls looked up at her confused, frozen to the spot.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"The others, well Katie wanted to know where you were and well here you are" Smirking slightly. Emily breathed deeply she knew it could have been worse Effy was the best person to have found them she hadn't thought of the risk of Katie finding them she was just so caught up in Naomi. Feeling Naomi leave her side and stand up, Emily shivered from cold, fear she wasn't sure their bubble was about to burst their secret was out.

"Look Eff," Naomi began. "Im not sure how much you saw or heard but its pretty self explanatory what's going on." Naomi was standing strong, her voice full and assertive. Emily slowly rose to her feet feeling weak without Naomi by her side she slowly took the taller girls hand in hers, feeling Naomi accept her hand and gently squeeze it flooded her with relief. "Me and Em's were well," looking down at the smaller girl she smiled "Were together and yeah."

"Oh, I get that."

"Its just we'd rather"

"Please don't tell Katie" Emily blurted it out before she had a chance to compose herself, her voice full of desperation, "Please Effy, were just not ready, Im just not ready to deal with her."

The three girls stared intently at each other, the tension rising with each second of silence that passed.

"Ok," Smiling at the girls. Relief washed over Emily as she felt Naomi tighten the grip on her hand. Knowing Effy wasn't one for words she knew she could be trusted, it was going to be ok.

"Well anyway Katie's still looking for you so if I were you id" Pointing towards the rest of the group Effy started her walk back to the group, turning around to survey the couple once more "your cute" smiling she turned and disappeared over the hill.

The two girls stood there in stunned silence. Naomi nervously giggled looking down at Emily, breaking out into a broad smile the smaller girl was soon in the midst of a fit of laughter. They packed up their things and made their way over to the group, still giggling as they arrived. Sitting down with the rest of the gang, Emily shared a secret smile with Effy as she sat next to the blonde.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Questioned Katie as she glared at Naomi

"We went to get chips, Jesus Christ Katie." She glared at her twin "why don't you just fucking electronically tag me" Hearing the blonde next to her snort she smiled. Feeling herself calm down she looked away from her twin and down at her hands, slyly reaching behind her with her left hand, out of view she feels Naomi link their pinkies and she sighs. Closing her eyes one thought enters her head. "She loves me, she loves me"

The weeks passed uneventfully, Effy never showed any sign of letting the secret out and the girls relationship went from strength to strength. Emily Was becoming more confident in herself, she was standing up to Katie more and her parents had commented on her new attitude a few times over dinner, she simply rolled her eyes and continued eating. The main difference she felt was when she was with Naomi she was a more confident lover, she would take charge and challenge the blonde girl. At the beginning she was so scared of loosing her she refused to test her girlfriend. Knowing that Naomi loved her was enough to give her the strength to take risks in her life and their relationship.

Lying next to the blonde she was on fire, Naomi had come home from wok and crashed out on the bed, the red head had been waiting for her return on her bed reading. Looking expectantly at her girlfriend Naomi simply mumbled an apology and fell asleep. She had taken a job at a local record store, as it was nearing Christmas the shop was getting increasingly busier and Naomi often found herself run off of her feet. Helping the blonde out of her clothes and slipping the cover over here Emily was content just being with her. Well that's what she thought. She had been led listening to the blonde breathing for over an hour, every now and then the blonde would move or moan and the simply sound sent fire through her body, she was dreaming.

Unable to go any longer she pulled the cover off of the blonde and looked at her sleeping form, running her fingers across the girl's collar bone down her arm. Tracing her fingers across the blondes perfectly pale torso Naomi shifted slightly but remained asleep, feeling a little more adventurous she placed gently butterfly kisses down her shoulder and across her neck, reaching a perfectly formed breast she swiftly swirled her tongue across it. Keeping the movement of her tongue gentle and constant she felt the body underneath her shift, moving over to the other breast she sucked greedily, she hadn't had her in days and it was just too long to be without her. Shifting her weight slightly trailing kisses up the girl's neck she swept her tongue down her neck and nibbled at the pulse point, feeling it quicken under her tongue. She knew this drove her girlfriend wild, always a pleasure giver Emily would spend hours giving her neck attention.

Naomi moaned again and shifted her hips, looking up Emily was met by a pair of hooded sapphire eyes. Stopping her ministrations she gently places herself over Naomi, hovering above the beautiful girl below her she smiles, "I was lonely"

"And horny apparently" there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Biting her lip Emily watched as Naomi lifted her head to meet the red heads lips. Moving away slightly she watched the desperation flit across her features

"Em, please kiss me" it was barely a whisper but Emily couldn't resist her, swooping down she captured the plump red lips and moaned loudly when she felt Naomi's tongue sweep across her lips, Kissing feverishly the girls began pulling at each other, hair shoulders, Emily's clothes were quickly discarded, leaving her in only her knickers.

Naomi's hands found a home in the red hair pulling almost painfully as Emily made her way down her lover's body everything was still so new and exciting. Emily loved going down on Naomi, there was something about being that intimate with her, that she trusted her enough to let her do that. She smiled as she felt Naomi pull on her ear she would do this when she was particularly turned on. Pulling the last remaining barrier from her she slid Naomi's wet underwear and threw them on to the floor. She smiled as she took in the sight in front of her, Naomi's hair spread across the pillow one hand behind her holding the head board the other resting lightly in Emily's hair, her legs spread to reveal the delicious aroma that was uniquely Naomi.

Kissing along her inner thigh nipping gently running her fingers along the under side of Naomi's knee she felt the blondes hips buck, kissing her way to the girls hot centre she gave a long quick lick.

"URGH" arching her hips into Emily's face, pushing her face closer the girls centre she gently rang her tongue along her clit, tasting Naomi she moaned. The vibrations pulsing through the writhing girl, not one to tease she began gently but steadily lapping her tongue over the engorged nub. Randomly rotating her tongue around it, clockwise than counter clockwise. Moving her across the hardening clit she increased the pressure and felt Naomi shudder

"Fuck Em's, that feels fuck" Emily suppressed a giggle it always amused her that her usually articulate girlfriend lost the ability to string simple sentences together during sex. She pulled her hand away from the hip she was currently holding and gently pushed two fingers inside of the soaking wet girl. She felt Naomi clench around her and she knew it wouldn't be long before the girl reached her climax. Putting more effort in to her tongue, she circled the girl's clit again and began flicking her tongue across it at a rapid speed. Her fingers moving at intermittent speeds, neither slow nor fast just enough to fill the blonde

"FUCK! Em's shit baby im gonna cum im gonna"

Emily's jaw was aching and she was getting cramp in her forearm but she sped her tongue and fingered her girlfriend with more force and purpose. Sucking on her clit gently nipping it before sweeping her tongue across it she felt the blonde's hips buck into the air and Emily struggled to keep up with them, forcing them down with her spare hand she continued sucking on the sensitive nub.

"YES YES YES, urgh Jesus fuck" With one last shout the orgasmic girl fell back on to the bed, throwing her arm across her face she smiled. "Jesus em's"

The smaller girl continued to lap at the girl's entrance, licking her clean savouring every last mouth full. Kissing her pubic bone gently, she moved up kissing random spots on the blonde's body. Nuzzling in to her neck she threw her leg over her hip.

"Mmmmm" Naomi sighed contentedly. "Emily Fitch that was fucking amazing" Looking up in to blue eyes she smiled shyly and ducked her head under Naomi's chin.

Feeling Naomi rake her nails up and down her back Emily noticed the pool of moisture between her legs, frustrated she began grinding against the blondes hip. Naomi increased the pressure of her nails enough to cause the red head to hiss, "Nai"

"Are you wet baby?" without waiting for an answer Naomi dipped her fingers under the smaller girls underwear and moaned "Shit baby," Emily looked shyly up at Naomi and smiled weakly. Feeling the body underneath shift slightly she was led facing fierce blue eyes, placing some of the messy blonde hair behind her ear she smiled. "That's what you do to me, you should know that by now"

Naomi was staring down at her, she loved these moments they were so close and she saw the trust reflected in her eyes. They hadn't been overly sexually adventurous but she had put that down to lack of sexual experience, everything they were learning they were learning together. Emily was caught in her musings that she didn't feel Naomi move closer to her it was only when she felt the blondes breath on her ear and her breath hitched, "Em's I want to try something" it was a whisper that made her shiver.

Looking at her she bit her lip, "what?" Naomi shifted on the bed, dipping her fingers into Emily's underwear and playing with her gently. Biting her lip, "I want you to sit on my face." It was the last thing she had expected and she spluttered out in shock.

"What?!" her eyes wide with misunderstanding, "I can't do that"

"Yes you can, I saw it in a book."

"A book? What bloody books have you been reading?"

"Just one I saw in a second hand shop, it was very informative, and I want to try it with you."

"I, Nai, ill suffocate you" Emily sat up and turned towards the blonde. "I just, its I don't know"

Naomi rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the back of her neck, "you don't have to do anything your not comfortable with, I love you em's. I just thought, you know" Emily sighed in to the touch, she couldn't lie she was curious and turned on at the thought of it.

Looking in to the soft blue eyes, "ok, were try it, But if at any point you feel like im suffocating you."

"Your be the first to know I promise," smiling warmly at the redhead, Emily felt herself being pulled into a searing kiss. Moaning as Naomi paid her body attention. After a short period Naomi lay back on to the pillows, gesturing to Emily. She removed her underwear and awkwardly straddled Naomi. Looking down at the blonde she felt exposed, feeling self conscious she wrapped her arms around he chest only for them to be batted away by Naomi who reached up to play with her breasts.

Emily breathed deeply, feeling Naomi's tongue on her she bucked her hips and reached forward to grab the headboard for support. It was different, intense. Naomi's tongue swirled around her clit now, never lingering too long not allowing Emily to reach the peak.

"Nai, please stop teasing" closing her eyes in frustration. Naomi grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to her face, almost sitting now Emily's thighs began to burn but the pleasure from Naomi's tongue was enough to keep her there. Grinding her hips down on to Naomi's tongue she felt the pressure building in her stomach,

"Urgh yeah, Nai fuck" She concentrated on the feel of Naomi's tongue flicking over her clit. Its warmth adding to the pleasure

Gripping the head board, her knuckles turning white Emily felt herself respond to the pressure building in her stomach, her breath caught in her chest and her hips began moving out of her control, Naomi holding her steady adding more pressure to her now dripping wet centre. An unexpected finger inside of her sending her over the edge,

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Usually her orgasms lasted a few seconds if that, but this time Naomi continued sucking and she was hit by another wave "ohhhhh FUCK" she hissed out through her teeth. Feeling a delicate tongue slowly clean her up her slipped off of the pillow and collapsed on the bed. Her clit was still throbbing, feeling strong hands encircle her waist she hummed.

"Well?" a husky voice whispered

"You have got to try that!"

Naomi laughed heartedly, pulling the arm tighter around her she felt Naomi pull the blanket around them, turn the lamp of and lie behind her kissing just below her ear.

"I love you Campbell" whispering into the dark room

"I love you too Fitch"

The two girls lay entwined in each others arms, content knowing they had each other. Sleep over took the red head quickly, a small vibration alerting the blonde of a text. Reaching over to the bed side she looked at the screen flicking it open she read the message, her heart stopped. Pulling her girlfriend to her she bit her lip,

"Christ" sighing she put the phone on the side and held the small girl in her arms. Slowly sleep over came her and she drifted off. Her sleep full fitful and uneasy the message laying heavy on her subconscious

In the dark room the phone lay on the table, the screen lighting the room,

_She knows, im sorry. E x_


	10. yours mine ours

Ok so I changed it up for this chapter and its Naomi's POV. A bit of filler before the drama but thought it would be nice to explore Naomi's side of things. Thank you for all my AMAZING reviews you guys are immense!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others so…Enjoy!! :D

The girls lay huddled against one another after Naomi had broken the news to Emily that her other half knew about them the smaller girl had trembled and burst in to tears. Heaving sobs that wracked the younger girls frame. Naomi held on to her, whispering soothing words into ears and kissing her neck and face delicately. It had to be ok, that was the only option for the couple. Naomi felt the redhead soften in her arms and her breathing steadied,

"I have to go and talk to her," it was a whisper, reluctantly spoken.

"You don't have to do anything Em's we can do this, together." Smiling down at the brown eyes which were red with tears she brushed a strand of hair and kissed her forehead feeling the younger girl shiver she instinctively pulled her closer to her body. The girls lay there whispering "I love you's" with an unrelenting sense of foreboding approaching them. As she breathed in her girlfriends heady scent Naomi thought, thought about everything. The first kiss, the stolen glances, the first time they made love, the moment she fell in love with the redhead all manner of thoughts running through her head. They had been together for about three months. The best three months she could remember, she wasn't going to let the homophobic twin shatter this for her. She had to be strong for Emily she had to give her the strength she needed to get through it. The small girl had smashed into her life with such force she had shattered anything that had existed before her, everything that mattered to her now revolved around the redhead. She had been changed and she didn't want to let that go, terrified she would loose her, loose her to the one person she knew she couldn't compete with, Emily's twin sister. Katie.

Her relationship with the older twin was bad at best, never really taking to her they would simply ignore each other but since the night at the party Katie kept a particularly close eye on her, something that made her feel uncomfortable and want to punch her all at the same time. She hadn't expected to feel for Emily what she did when the soft girl kissed her, it was a lightening bolt, completely unexpected.

She remembers the first time she allowed herself to watch the petite girl sleep, they had made love through the night and the redhead finally exhausted collapsed on to the bed, covering herself with Naomi and the blanket she had fallen into a deep sleep. Naomi used her elbow to prop herself up to look down at the girl, the moonlight was shining through the curtains on to her face. Using her forefinger she traced the outline of the light on her face, passing over her barely there beauty spot. She remembers the first time she noticed it was fake,

Emily had been on her way over and it had unexpectedly began to rain, unprepared Emily had no coat or umbrella so by the time she had reached the blondes house she was soaked through. Scooping her up into her arms she began to undress the blonde, stripping her of her drenched clothes, taking a towel and wiping her face she noticed a black smudge and looked at her,

"It's um, it's a twin thing." Mumbling slightly, avoiding eye contact with blue eyes.

"A twin thing? Em's I thought it was real, bloody hell that's brilliant." Naomi laughed running her finger along her face taking the rest of the black off of her face, "that's one secret I know about you, I promise not to tell" whispering to the redhead, she couldn't resist gently sweeping her tongue across the top of her ear. The girl in her arms shivered, she didn't know if it was the cold or her tongue but she would enjoy finding out.

"You cold boo?" Nipping at her ear lobe

"Uh huh, mmm" causing the girl to moan slightly as she tugged a bit harder.

"We need to get you out of these close and warmed up before you catch you death" Kissing the girl softly on her neck nuzzling just beneath her ear.

"Definitely, definitely out of clothes." Naomi felt her face grabbed towards hungry lips and she returned the kiss with as much fever, leading the girl up to her room stripping her of her clothes as they went. Throwing her onto the bed she looked down at her hungrily.

"Now lets warm you up." Reaching for the redhead. She didn't think she would find making love to a girl as easy as she did, but with every reaction she got from Emily she became engrossed. From the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the way her pupils changed shape when she was nearing orgasm. The way her fingers fit so perfectly inside of her, she would never get used to the feeling of making Emily orgasm, she would do it everyday for the rest of her life if she had her way, more if Emily got hers. It was everything about her, her tongue as it dipped out to wet her dry lips, her nipples and the way they jumped at her touch. The perfect soft smooth stomach and the collection of freckles on her hip, knowing she may have been the only person to kiss the small cluster. Pushing her fingers in deeper emitting a long moan from the writhing girl beneath her she knew it wouldn't be long, applying gentle pressure to the other girls clit circling it softly at first and then with a more rapid movement. The hips beneath her moving to meet her pace and it wasn't long before strong delicate hands were thread in her hair pulling her in for a life stopping kiss, Naomi swallowed Emily's orgasm as she moaned in to her mouth. Breaths mingled, chests rose and fell together.

It was this moment, this one moment of staring into her eyes and knowing that no one else had made her feel this way, and no would ever make you feel this way.

Smiling as the girl in her arms shifted in her sleep to lie on her back keeping their fingers linked in slumber always needing to be touching the girl. Naomi would wake sometimes to find Emily on the other side of the bed but her fingertips still grazing her side, it was one of the purest things about her, she needed her and now Naomi needed her too.

"Em's. It's going to be ok, I promise you." With these words she pulled the redhead so impossible close, closing her eyes she let a single tear fall, her chest ached. A simple whisper into the dark, "please don't leave me"

Sitting in the end of the bed with a crumpled piece of yellow paper in her hand she let the tears fall, the tears weren't for her, she was crying for her girlfriend. Naomi had woke with a start when the smaller girl had crept out of bed at 7am this morning, with questioning eyes the blonde looked up at her.

"I have to go baby, I have to go." Taking a deep breath, "I have to talk to her, alone. Ill call you later ok?" A soft kiss on her lips and a tight grip on her hip and the redhead was gone, leaving the blonde alone in her room. Powerless.

Sitting on her bed for what felt like days she suddenly jumped up and began throwing on clothes, she couldn't let her do this by herself. She was in this relationship too, "relationship, fuck" running her fingers through her hair she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Reaching for her door keys she made her way out of the house,

"Going to Emily's" shouting to her mum in the kitchen she ran for her bike.

"Im coming Em, im coming" She peddled hard and hoped to god she wasn't too late.


	11. Were the same, but so different

Ok so here's the next part of the story, im sure for many of you it wont be what you expected but I hope you still like it!! Keep the reviews coming you guys are my inspiration!! :D

She had her and tentatively on the handle staring through the glass of her white front door, she didn't know how long she had been there. The 11 of her door was dirty, she reached up and wiped it with the sleeve of her shirt. She took a deep breathe and finally pulled the handle entering the house, she could hear her younger brother James in the living room playing on his Playstation. Her mum and dad were in the Kitchen, having breakfast together she slipped up the stairs unnoticed. It was nearing nine and her parents would be taking James to school soon and they would go to their respective jobs leaving the house empty, except for her and Katie. Her legs carried her to the white door, the silver _SEXY _was Katie's idea and she never realised how much she hated it until now.

Walking into the room she was met by a pair of brown eyes staring at her, Emily sighed as she turned to close the door.

"How long?" Katie's unexpected voice broke through Emily's shield and shattered her reserve. She was powerless against her sister. Turning to look at the girl she raised her eye brows, "How long Emily? How long have you been" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Walking over to her bed she sat down and placed her hands in her lap. Her hands instinctively went to a bracelet Naomi had given her smiling at the memory.

"Emily. Em's look at me" Identical brown eyes met and she saw that her other half had been crying. "How long?"

"How long have I been with Naomi or how long have I been Gay?" Emily finally replied in a soft neutral voice, seeing the older twin visibly flinch at the word gay, Emily dropped her gaze to her hands.

"Both, I don't." Katie's voice caught in her throat as she looked at her younger sister. Emily was a bit thrown she had expected to come back to insults and fists instead she's come back to a broken girl. Breathing deeply she looked up and met her mirror image,

"Well I've been Gay as long as I can remember but I suppose consciously since I was 12, maybe 13." She watched as Katie's eyes grew wide her mouth opening and closing as to try to form words but no sound coming out. Feeling the need to continue to explain herself Emily spoke up again, "do you remember Jessica Harrison?" Watching the twin nod her head "Well she was my best friend, apart from you of course and I realised in year 10 that I loved her. Well I was in whatever love you can be at 15. We kissed Katie and well, I knew then. I was Gay. So when she got her boyfriend we fell out not because I didn't like him, but I was jealous. She broke my heart." Looking up at the shocked girl she watched as the twin remembered the summer Emily had spent in bed crying over Jessica,

"I thought you had fallen out, I didn't even think, Jesus." Running her hands through her hair Emily closed her eyes. She knew the other girl wanted to know about Naomi. "Now or never Em's" She told herself.

"Ive been with Naomi about three months, give or take."

She heard her twin take in a large gulp of air, "I love her Katie, im in love, were in love" Her eyes were stinging now, she wanted to burst into tears, she wanted her sister to hold her and tell her it would be ok but Katie looked stunned.

"You love her?" It was barely a whisper, no fight in her.

Emily nodded unable to control the smile on her face, "I do, and she's everything to me." She saw Katie sink into herself.

"I used to be everything to you, I," she saw the older girl visibly swallow "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I was afraid"

"Of what? It wasn't like I was"

"Katie do you remember your reaction at the party last year? You've not been"

"Bloody hell Em, I was in shock for all I knew my "straight" sister was being hit on by some dyke I was"

"She's not a dyke!" Emily's voice broke "She's not a dyke, im not a dyke" she let the tears fall, not caring where they fell. The last thing she expected was to feel her sister pull her into a hug and wipe away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"You're not a dyke Em, I just wish." Emily looked at the other girls hands, she had been biting her nails, and Katie didn't bite her nails. "I just wish you could have told me, you know. I hated finding out through other people"

Pulling herself up to look at her, "Who?" Katie kept a tight hold on her

"Danny," she sighed, "that was a fucking fantastic phone call let me tell you" Emily giggled as Katie put on her Bristolian accent, "Ere Katie your Neverr guess what I sawr" Giggling into her chest she felt Katie relax her grip. "Were sisters Em, fucking Twin sisters and I had to find something like that out from Bristol rovers answer to the village idiot. Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily was thrown, she had not expected it to go like this at all, she didn't expect to feel her sisters fingers playing with her hair she thought they would be pulling at it.

"I was scared Kate. I was so scared of loosing you I just wanted to be with her and not worry. You know you're not always the most understanding person in the world"

She had pushed herself away from her sister and looked at her, she looked visibly hurt.

"I know, I can be temperamental and I won't lie and say I wasn't furious when I found out. I was well let's just say you weren't my favourite person and Campbell well," looking at her feet Katie sighed "and then I found this," Pulling a photo from her pyjama pocket Emily's heart stopped. "SHIT" she looked at the photo in Katie's hand and looked up at the redheads face, her eyes darting between the two.

Katie's face softened, "I found this and I realised well I mean look at it. Em's I've never seen you look so, well, happy. I've been sat staring at this photo for two hours and it helped me realise. Well this isn't about me, for once. And I spoke to Effy and well," Katie handed the folded picture over to Emily and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Im just hurt you didn't tell me Em's, you kept this from me for nearly four months,"

"I,"

"No it's ok, I know why, you've said. Its fine but I just wish we could be close, I suppose all this has made me realise I don't know you at all. I just always thought you were like me."

"Im not you Katie, Im me." Katie giggled at her sisters response.

"Obviously know that now don't I, well were still pretty similar apart from the fanny thing," Katie screwed her face up, "I don't get that but if it makes you happy to rug munch, who am I to complain" Emily laughed. She could feel her face burning up,

"I don't, I mean." Katie looked at her sister through one eye, "Em's are you telling me?"

"Ok, no ok." Emily buried her head in her hands "IM SO EMBARASSED!" the twins fell on the bed laughing, trading insults with each other. Katie asking questions about the blonde that had seemed to captivate her twin, she was glowing and Katie couldn't help but smile at the responses to her questions.

"I love you Katie," Emily looked up at her older sister with honest eyes. Katie felt like bursting into tears, Emily noticed the gently quiver of her lips

"I love you too Emily," The twins lay on top of each other enjoying the closeness they had missed for so many years. They were interrupted by Emily's phone, jumping to her bag to answer it, "Hello, no its ok, no, Nai..Baby its ok." Emily was looking out of the window listening to her girlfriend in full panic mode.

"Em's, im coming, I, no you shouldn't have to do this, no. What? What do you mean its ok?"

"I mean its ok, she's ok, we've been talking." She turned to look at her twin who was getting dressed and smiled. "Were ok" She could hear her girlfriend exhale.

"Shit Em's, I was so worried." Smiling at her phone she couldn't help but laugh.

"I know and Im sorry I left this morning you know I,"

"I understand,"

"Hold on Boo ive just had an idea. Turning to her twin sister she smiled. "Katie?"

"Yeah" the twin responded absent minded

"Fancy getting some lunch together?"

"Yeah sounds good, haven't been out together in a while" she smiled.

"Cool ill ask Naomi to come too" Smiling as she heard her girlfriend and sister reply at the same time

"Jesus"

"Christ"

They three girls arranged to meet in town, they would have lunch and hopefully Katie would get to know Naomi. Emily was pretty sure she was living in a fantasy but while it was good she wasn't going to take it for granted. She was still in shock from the reaction of her sister, she can imagine the first fit of rage at the Bristol Rovers player and then again at Effy, she thought the worst would be saved for her, Emily had never thought that she would hurt her sister. She had always assumed their relationship was too far gone, to far past reconciliation. She had just accepted the relationship with her sister but if she was given a chance to build it again she needed to take it.

The twins pottered around the room getting ready, Emily spending a little more time in front of the mirror than Katie, fussing over her clothes Katie eventually stepped in and picked an outfit perfect for her sister to wear. Emil smiled at her sister,

"You can borrow it but only because it still looks better on me" Katie winked

"Fuck off" Emily stuck her tongue out at her sister. They left the house and made their way to the bus. The twins room, a mess of perfume bottles, moisturisers, make up and clothes and in the middle of the destruction lay a photo, the photo of Emily and Naomi.

They had taken it on one of their bed days, they hadn't bothered to get up or showered or dressed. Naomi was behind her, her arms wrapped around the redhead her face nuzzled into her neck. Emily had leant back in to the embrace and smiled, it was then that she took the photo. Unexpected, unplanned and perfect. Both girls looked so content with each other, so in love. Emily had printed it and gave a copy to Naomi who had proceeded to put it in a frame, and she kept a copy for herself. When she couldn't stay with the blonde she would get it out and trace the outlines of her face, falling asleep holding the picture.

She loved her sister and she didn't realise how much until today, and she loved Naomi more than she ever thought she could love anyone, now she had to get them to love each other, possibly easier said then done.


	12. more than you and me

Walking towards the café at the end of the road Emily felt light, her back was straight and she was walking with her head up, looking everyone in the eye as they passed. Walking arm in arm with her twin she felt like together they could take on the world, they weren't dressed similarly at all but their closeness made it obvious to everyone they were twins.

Emily was wearing a pinafore dress over the top Katie had given her with a pair of white daps. Katie was wearing a loose pair of jeans with a vest top, jacket and sneakers. Since she'd been seeing Freddie her style had rapidly changed from the WAG attire Emily was used to seeing her in.

"I know I don't have to say it, but please be nice?" Emily pleaded with her older sister

Katie stopped them and looked over at her mirror image, with a shocked look on her face she raised her hands up to her chest and gasped. "When am I not nice? I've always been nice to her"

"Katie" Emily narrowed her eyes at her sister in disbelief. "I mean it, please." Grabbing her hand Katie squeezed it.

"Of course I will Em's. I promise to make an effort." Emily smiled as they continued their walk to the café. "Why are we going to this place, its bloody miles away"

"It our favourite," Emily blushed

"No it isn't our favourite is, Oh." Katie lowered her eyes, "it's yours and Naomi's favourite"

Emily could here the sadness in her sister's voice and pulled her closer to her squeezing her hands smiling warmly at her.

The two girls rounded the corner and were greeted by the sight of the blonde girl walking towards them Emily felt her breath hitch and her heart speed up, Katie must have noticed because she turned to look at her with inquisitive eyes. Emily waved timidly at her girlfriend as she approached her. Letting go of her sisters hand she let herself get enveloped in to a hug from the taller girl.

"Jesus Em's I missed you" Naomi softly whispered in to her ear giving it a gentle kiss.

"I was only gone a few hours, but, I missed you to" breathing in her girlfriends scent she pulled her closer. Pulling away from the hug she looked up into blue eyes, they were shining. Getting lost in their warmth she was broken from her trance by a small cough,

"Uh hmmm" Katie stood their shifting from foot to foot averting her eyes, she was visibly uncomfortable at seeing her sister be so intimate with someone else.

Pulling her girlfriend in for another brief hug "be nice" as she turned to face her sister she saw Naomi raised her eyebrows defensively.

"Ok so should we go have some lunch" Walking into the café leaving the two girls staring uncomfortably at each other.

"Hey Katie"

"Yeah hey Naomi, you ok?"

"Hmm yeah," Naomi cleared her throat as she spoke. "'spose we should follow Em's"

Katie nodded in agreement as the girls followed the smaller girl, "Jesus Christ" Emily muttered to herself as she watched the two girls interact.

The threesome found a booth at the back and ordered their lunch Emily and Naomi having the same sandwich and Katie having a Tuna Jacket Potato. Emily was trying not to be too overly tactile with her girlfriend but it was so hard to sit so close to her and not touch her. Her fingers were on fire with the need to touch the blonde next to her, clenching her hand into a fist she let out a steady breath and placed both hands on the table. "You ok Em's" Emily looked up to see both girls looking at her, Naomi placing a hand on the small of her back. She knew her girlfriend was trying to comfort her but the presence of her hand only made it worse.

"Um yeah, um yeah I'm fine." Emily could feel her face burning, "shit shit" She heard a small giggle coming from across the table

"For Christ sake Em's, you can hold her hand." Emily's eyes shot up to look at her twin, a scarlet blush spreading across her face. She looked shyly over at Naomi who was laughing she grabbed her hand and sighed as their fingers entwined looking sheepishly at the two girls she started to giggle. "Fuck sake Em im not going to burst into flames if you hold her hand or look at her, just don't be sticking your tongue down her throat and were be fine, yeah?" Katie quirked her eyebrow at her sister as she slowly shook her head Feeling Naomi squeeze her hand she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

---------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------

"She what?!" Naomi couldn't stop the tears from rolling to the end of your nose, "please tell me your joking HAHAHA!"

"No I swear, she took one look at him and just, just" Katie couldn't catch her breath, the story had begun innocently enough about the scar on Emily's chin, Emily refuses to tell Naomi the reason behind the mark, so she decided to her sister.

"Please Katie" Emily pleaded with her twin her head held in her hands her sandwich soon forgot.

Katie ignoring her sister's plea continued with the story, "She took one look at him stood there naked and she, she wet herself."

Naomi couldn't breathe as she bent over the table holding on to her stomach.

"Little Adam from next door wanted Emily to be his girlfriend so came over naked and asked if Emily could come out and play, she saw him from the front room, wet herself and went to run away slipped in her own piss and split her chin open on the newly laid wooden floor." Katie had tears rolling down her cheeks, her face hurting from smiling,

Naomi and her howling in the middle of the café, drawing attention to the other people in the small venue

"Katie please, for fucks sake." Emily was glaring at her mirror image now, "stop"

"Oh come on Em's its funny"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is," the two girls sat glaring at each other across the table. "You wanted us to get on, so we are. See were laughing" Katie nodded towards the blonde who was sat biting her lip looking very uncomfortable.

"Jesus Katie, I didn't mean get on at my expense. You promised to never tell anyone that story, 'Never ever ever thieve, love each other don't deceive, remember Katie" Spitting her sisters name.

Katie narrowed her eyes at her younger sister and sighed,

"Em's"

"No, you stay out of this, your just as bad as her" shrugging her girlfriends hand off of her shoulder Naomi sat back in the booth unsure.

"We were just having a laugh Emily, Christ you need to lighten up. It was funny."

"Its not that we were laughing at you,"

"How could you not be laughing at me Naomi, It was a story about me wetting myself and falling over in my own piss." Emily stopped. Listening to what she had just said she couldn't stop the giggle escape her lips. "Oh shit" putting her head in her hands she burst in to a fit of laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------

The three girls sat in the cafe long into the afternoon, chatting idly, laughing and getting used to each others company. Emily and Naomi had managed to keep a hold of each other without making Katie feel uncomfortable.

Emily had begun to relax she was genuinely enjoying herself and with her sister and her girlfriend being amicable to each other she found she was able to let her guard down. She could feel Naomi's fingers trace patterns on her thigh as she sat close to her. She could feel Naomi's arm brush against hers every time she sat back in the booth, her fingers pulling her knee closer to her. Emily was slowly burning up, she could feel the blonde's eyes on her as her and Katie chatted. Trying to ignore the feeling rising from the pit of her stomach, Naomi's fingers began to move with more purpose along her leg. It was clear now that the blonde had lost all interest in lunch and the story Katie was currently telling. Feeling the blonde hair brush against her neck her breath caught,

"Em's I'm getting a little bored" The soft breath on her ear cause a shiver to run down her spine. Trying to keep her composure as to not give anything away to her sister, she simply shrugged at the blonde.

Unperturbed by this Naomi continued her ministrations on her leg, whispering to her,

"I want to go home now, I want you right now" as if to emphasise her point Naomi gently nipped Emily's ear. Unable to suppress a sigh, she closed her eyes and shifted in her seat. Opening her eyes she focused on Katie who was looking intently at the couple.

She smiled sheepishly realising she had been caught,

"Hmmm yeah, I think I better head off and see Freddie. Want to get a shag in before neighbours" Katie smiled slyly at her younger sister, Emily's eyes were wide with shock as her sister collected her things and pay her part of the bill.

"Was nice seeing you Naomi, I'm sure ill be seeing you soon." Smiling softly at the blonde,

"I'm sure you will Katie," smirking up at her and then looking tenderly at the brunette next to her.

Watching her twin leave Emily turned to her girlfriend

"You're terrible, you knew she would get uncomfortable and leave. Didn't you?"

"No I would never do such a thing, I would have loved to listen to her all afternoon." Winking at the red head, Emily swatted her shoulder.

"Well, what's your plan for the rest of the afternoon?"

Emily smirked up at her girlfriend, "well I believe there is raunchy blonde who wants to get me in to bed"

"Well she'll have to wait cause your mine" Kissing her girlfriend softly, Emily put the rest of the money on the table and dragged Naomi out of the cafe.

"Your place or mine" Naomi whispered as seductively as she could.

"As if you just said that" Emily let out laugh and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, answer it then?" Naomi remained steady in her position. Her lips were close enough to kiss her but she kept a slight distance, her hand rest firmly on Emily's hip pulling her closer.

"Your place I think, I've seen enough of Katie for one day" Naomi replied by pulling Emily into a searing kiss, each girl battled for dominance. The taller girl taking control of the situation she pushed the smaller girl into the alley behind the small cafe, there was a small alcove in the wall. A perfect size for two

Emily moaned as her girlfriend pushed her in to the wall, crushing their bodies together. Feeling strong, passionate kisses she was completely out of control, she had never felt so wanted and so loved at the same time. She felt firm but gentle hands on the back of her neck deepening their kiss. Moaning as Naomi took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Fuck Nai.....what?"

"Shhh baby" Emily sighed as she felt Naomi kiss along her neck, sucking slightly at her pulse point Moving her hand from Naomi's shoulder to her neck pulling her closer to her, responding to her girlfriends touch loosing herself in the moment.

"I want you Emily. Right now" As she spoke Naomi moved her hand from her girlfriend waist to the front of her dress, bunching the material up and pushing her hand gently inside Emily's leggings. Feeling the sudden intrusion Emily's eyes snapped open, "Nai, what are you doing? We can't" Pleading with her eyes for her girlfriend to stop, Naomi bit her lip. Shaking her head slightly as she slipped two fingers inside Emily's underwear.

Emily couldn't bite back the moan that escaped the back of her throat. "Jesus" She hissed as her girlfriend's fingers instantly found a rhythm on her clit. She wasn't teasing, this was sex. Lust. She couldn't believe how wet she was, the thought of getting caught and Naomi's soft sweet breath on her neck was sending her body in to overdrive.

"Christ Nai, baby that....ugh" Naomi pulled her head up and kissed her almost desperately, wet sloppy uncontrolled kisses. Emily lifted her leg and wrapped it around Naomi's waist giving her girlfriend more access. Naomi increased the pressure and speed of her fingers, dancing feverously across Emily's clit.

"Ugh shit, yes Naomi, I'm gonna" Emily threw her head back against the wall as her orgasm approached.

"Cum for me Em's, cum for me baby" Those words were enough to send Emily over the edge, reaching up she pulled the blonde hair and kissed her almost painfully, Naomi swallowing the smaller girls scream.

Tucking her head on to her girlfriends shoulder she tried to catch her breath, feeling fingers remove themselves from her underwear she looked up at the blue eyes, she smiled. She couldn't believe what they had just done in the middle of the day, she giggled.

"Wow,"

"Yeah wow" Naomi kissed her nose gently

"Can we go back to your house now please?" Looking up at the blonde with hungry eyes pulling her into a searing kiss, plunging her tongue deep into her mouth, claiming her, smiling internally when she felt Naomi's hips jerk towards her.

Pulling back breathing heavily with their foreheads resting against each other,

"Fuck, yes please" With no other words said Emily linked their fingers and pulled Naomi out of the alley. Stopping suddenly, Emily looked up at the blonde and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by a whisper, "I know, I love you too" Setting a tender kiss on the redheads forehead.

It had been about sex, the alley the orgasm but ultimately it was about them. Friendship, love and it was theirs.


	13. Tender kisses, harsh realities

It was getting cold Emily couldn't help but shiver as she waited for her sister to finish in the hairdressers. It was less than two weeks until Christmas and Katie had insisted on getting her Christmas haircut early to impress Freddie. Emily was wrapped in a blue duffel coat, with a red tartan scarf she had stolen from Naomi and a small bobble hat. She hated having cold ears and as much as she was made fun of for wearing the hat she would rather put up with the teasing than have stinging cold ears. She was bored and Naomi was at her nanas for the day so she couldn't even call her to pass the time. She couldn't believe they had been together for five months. It felt like a life time, the time had gone by so quickly. Katie was as supportive as she knew how to be and although they hadn't officially told either of their parents Emily had a sneaking suspicion that Naomi's mum already knew and that her mum and dad were absolutely clueless, just the way she liked it.

Playing with the strings on her hat she began thinking of presents she could get Naomi for Christmas. She had never had a girlfriend to buy for and she was at a total loss, she wanted to get her something special, something to commemorate their first Christmas together. She sat back against the bench and pulled her knees up to her chest, her mitten covered fingers wrapping themselves around her legs, she couldn't think. Her mind was drawing a blank every time she thought of a suitable present.

"Shit" Sighing placing her forehead on her knees, "Shit, Naomi what do I buy you"

"Em's are you fucking talking to yourself?" Emily's head jerked up to see her sister stood looking down at her with a bemused expression. Shaking her head slightly she got up off the bench and walked past her sister towards the bus stop. "Oi Em's,"

"Yes" Emily turned to look at her sister, her hands buried deep in the pockets of her faux leather jacket, "What Katie?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "What the shitting hell is wrong with you? You've got a face like a slapped arse"

"Nothing, I'm just." Emily placed her hands in her pocket and scuffed her feet as she walked. "I don't know what to buy Nai for Christmas and I'm getting pissed off. Its not far away and I want to get her something incredible"

"Oh for god's sake Em, it's only a Christmas present. Why can't you just get her a cd or something?"

"I can't, I can't just buy her a cd. She's worth more than that she deserves more than that" Emily ducked her head, she could practically feel Katie roll her eyes.

"Bloody hell Em's, you're such a soppy twat. I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this only once" Turning to face her, Emily looked at her sisters face, she looked pensive. Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, rolling her eyes and letting out a long breath "Whatever you buy her Em's, she's going to love because, well because she bloody loves you, Ok?" Emily stood with her mouth slightly agape, her sister, her twin sister, her bitchy twin sister had just said something nice really nice about her girlfriend. "Stop looking at me like that Em's, I am capable of being nice just think of it as your Christmas present." Flashing her famous Fitch smile she strutted off towards the bus.

"Don't think you're getting out of buying me a Christmas present that easily" jogging to catch up with her sister.

"Were getting a taxi, I'm not waiting here in this weather to get on a peasant wagon, come the fuck on"

Emily couldn't help but laugh, she loved her sister her stubborn, obnoxious but ultimately lovely sister.

----------------------------------------------x------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

Sitting at the desk in her bedroom surrounded by books, Emily was trying to get a head start on some essays, she had to keep up to date or her time with Naomi would be very limited indeed and she couldn't have that. Looking down at the psychology text book beneath her she tried to focus, regain her concentration but the words all started to blur in to one big blob of psychological bullshit. Resting her forehead on the book, she sighed "fucking psychology" letting her eyes close softly her mind began to wander to the obvious destination of a certain blue eyed blonde.

A harsh buzzing beside her shook her from her musings. Reaching for her phone without lifting her head she turned to read the offending message.

"_Im back baby, I've missed you! :( you ok?xxx"_

Emily felt the smile rise from her chest, she sat up and began typing the reply with an easy quickness

"_missed u to beau, doin psych its shit! I want to see you! What you up to? Xxxx"_

Pressing send, she moved away from her desk and stretched her back out, brushing her hands through her hair, she hastily put it in to a high ponytail. Moving around her room, collecting the clothes from the floor her phone began buzzing on her desk, smiling as she answered it,

"Hello"

"Hey, I was gonna text but I had to hear your voice" Emily could hear the smile in Naomi's reply

"Well I'm glad you did phone, I've been going crazy not speaking to you all day."

"I know its Nan, she's a bloody nightmare we can't have our phones on because she thinks there an alien device which can scramble her mind. So even if I had left it on silent she would have heard the vibration and had a spaz attack." Emily giggled at her girlfriend's description of her grandmother. She knew she was a bit kooky because well she was Naomi's grandmother so she had to have a little strange in her.

"Em's"

"Yeah"

"Come over, like now" She heard the breathy tone of Naomi's voice and knew she was powerless to resist not that she would. "Please"

"Ok, ill be there in less than 20minutes just let me get some stuff together."

"Sounds good, ill be waiting for you." Emily closed her phone and went about packing a small bag to take to Naomi's. Leaving a note on Katie's pillow informing the older twin where she was and asking her to cover for her if their mum asked where she was, she made her way out of the house to her bike, to her Naomi.

Cycling in to the cold harsh December wind was more awful than she thought it would be, her eyes were stinging and she felt tears rolling down her face off of the end of her nose. Sniffing slightly she saw the yellow house as she rounded the corner. Her heart sped up as she placed her bike against the small brick wall, shifting her bag on shoulder she made her way up to the door. Pulling on the string to the left of the door she heard the bell ring. Clasping her hands together she gently wiped the tears from her face, she knew she would have a red nose but she didn't care the thought of seeing Naomi was enough to warm her up. Getting caught up in her thought of her blonde girlfriend she hadn't noticed the door had opened.

"Hey" A small smile spread across her face, Naomi stood in front of her in her tartan pyjama bottoms, UCLA sweatshirt and a pair of slipper socks. Her hair was ruffled and she hadn't a tiny bit of make up on but to Emily, Naomi had never looked more beautiful.

"Hi" Smiling shyly and shuffling her feet on the mat before she entered the house, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek. Seeing the subtle blush spread across her cheeks Emily giggled as she made her way up the stairs. "I was thinking we could watch a film? You know snuggle up and well just chill" Naomi suggested as Emily made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah, sounds good to me sweet." Placing her bag on the floor by the mirror, taking her shoes off, she placed her jacket hat and scarf on top of her bag. Looking over at the large double bed she smiled when she realised the trouble Naomi had gone to. The bed was covered in pillows, cushions and blankets all ready for the two of them to snuggle in to. She had moved the television closer to the bed and next to the tele was a small pile of DVD's. All of Emily's favourites, Mary Poppins, Some Like it Hot, My Fair Lady, Father of the bride and Sin City. A tray of tea and biscuits sat on Emily's side of the bed with a large bag of crisps and dips on Naomi's side of the bed. Candles scattered randomly around the room flickered and bathed the room in a warm soft light.

"Naomi" her voice came out a lot quieter than she had intended. "It's beautiful" she turned to face the taller girl who was shifting uncomfortably next to the bed biting her nails. "You don't think it's too sappy?"

Walking over to her Emily softly smiled, "It's the sappiest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I love it. I love you" placing a soft kiss on the rosy lips in front of her. "Thank you" Pulling the blonde down on top of her on the bed she moaned at the contact. Naomi's hand found her hips and back and she buried her own in the soft yellow hair above her. Breaking the kiss she looked up in to crystal clear blue eyes, "So" she whispered "What are we watching first?" Smiling up at girl on top of her

"Whatever you want, it's your choice babe" Came the breathy response. Feeling Naomi move off of her Emily walked over and placed the DVD in to the player and moved back to the bed. It took the girls a good five minutes to get in to a comfortable position but once they did, Emily knew she never wanted to move. Naomi was sat back against the pillows with Emily sat between her legs resting against Naomi's chest, wrapped up in blankets they had created their own little bubble, neither girl ever wanted to break.

Half way through the second DVD Emily was getting distracted, Naomi had her hands wrapped around her waist, fingers drawing lazy patterns on the skin beneath her t-shirt A soft breath on the back of her neck driving her crazy fanning the flames on the fire that was burning underneath her skin. She placed her hand over Naomi's and began playing with the knuckles of the slim girls hand, leaning her head back to get a better look at the girl behind her. Unexpectedly Naomi began placing soft lingering kisses down one side of her neck, nipping slightly at her pulse point. Emily shifted slightly in Naomi's lap pressing herself further in to her chest.

"Em's" a soft whisper in to her ear

"Yeah"

"You're not watching the film are you?"

"Hmmm, I am. I am" Emily didn't know if she trying to convince Naomi or herself

"No. Your. Not" Nipping at her neck to accentuate each word. Emily could feel the moisture pooling between her legs, letting out a soft growl she turned to face Naomi, still placed between her legs. She sat up suddenly and straddled the taller girl. Looking down in to blue eyes she watched the shade darken as she ground her hips in to Naomi's. Pulling on to the back of her neck, Emily crashed their lips together, pushing her tongue in to the willing mouth battling for dominance a fight neither girl wanted to win. Feeling soft hands slip beneath her t-shirt she didn't wait and pulled it up above her head, removing the offending piece of clothing. Reaching around, she pulled her bra straps down and unfastened it. Removing it slowly, throwing it on the floor. She watched as Naomi's eyes moved from her own down to her now exposed breasts, licking her lips she sighed as Naomi attached her self to her left breast. Pushing the girls head closer to her chest.

"Ugh Naomi," firmly grinding her hips down in to the blondes searching for any form of friction. She couldn't catch her breath. Between the teeth nipping at her nipple and the hands raking up and down her back Emily was in heaven. Threading her fingers through the silky hair and tugging gently causing Naomi to emit a growl sucking onto the nipple with more fervour.

"Naomi Fuck, yes" The girls began moving against each other with such passion they didn't hear the soft knock at the door, or the door click open. They were only pulled out of their adoring embrace when the sound of a tray crashing to floor caused them both to look at the door.

It was if everything was happening in slow motion, Emily let out a large gasp and moved to cover herself with a blanket as Naomi sat stunned in the bed her eyes focused on the broken cups on the floor, soggy biscuits soaking up the tea. Her eyes finally connecting with the intruders form travelled up tight clad legs, across a cardigan covered midriff finally resting on a shocked face one hand across her mouth, blue eyes wide with disbelief.

The silence was deafening, it crushed the couple like a tonne of bricks Emily sat under a blanket her eyes trained on the bedspread in front of her. Her hands clutching to the blanket so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Naomi sat staring at the trespasser, watching the emotions flicker across her face. One word shattered the silence, and it was enough to let the two girls know, their bubble had most definitely burst.

"Mum"


	14. your eyes tell me all i need to know

I can't thank you all enough for your unbelievably kind reviews….you keep me wanting to carry on telling this story! I know its very sappy but I think it makes a nice change to all the drama! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise a new one VERY VERY soon!! As always R&R and ENJOY!!! xx

"Mum" the word barely a whisper as it escaped her mouth her eyes never leaving her mothers. She could feel Emily next to her, shaking underneath the blanket she had clutched under her chin, her breath short and fast. She didn't know what to do, for one time in her life she didn't feel strong and self assured she was lost unsure and if she was honest, positively terrified.

"Naomi," Julia spoke in a calm hushed tone, the shock still evident in her voice. "I'm going to go downstairs to the kitchen and put the kettle on, you come down with me and Emily can join us when she's um, yeah" Julia gestures towards Emily's half naked form sinking further into the bed, her face now visibly as red as her hair. If this had been any other situation she would have giggled at the girl next to her but she knew that really wasn't appropriate right now.

Julia collected what she could from the floor and made her way down the stairs, Naomi reached under the blanket and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "It's going to be ok Em's, I promise" Emily turned wide eyed to face her, "How can this be ok Nai? Your mum has just caught us, I mean she's seen me half naked on top of you, her daughter. No good can come of this, ever" Naomi knew her girlfriend well enough to know she was in a blind panic.

"Em's, trust me I know my mum well enough to know that it's going to be ok. I'm going to go down and talk to her, come down when you're ready ok?" Looking into the brown eyes below her, she closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly. "I love you and no matter what happens nothing will ever change that. Ok" Kissing her forehead before moving off the bed, she straightened her clothes and brushed her fingers through her hair. Walking through the door she heard Emily call her back, "I love you Naomi," A small voice crushing her heart completely, she smiled softly at the fragile figure in her bed, "I know Em's" sending her a cheeky wink she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

-----------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------

As she reached the last step she took a deep breath, "Jesus" walking in to the kitchen her mother was already sat at the table, three cups of tea placed on the table, two of which were set down in front of two empty chairs. Gesturing for Naomi to sit in the chair opposite her, Julia smiled. Naomi held her lip between her teeth as she placed her hands around the mug, feeling the heat on her hands oddly comforting. Looking at the small bubbles on top of the tea she took a deep breath and finally looked up at her mother.

"Mum, I"

"If your going to sit there and tell me it wasn't what it looked like, I will be sadly disappointed in you, it was obviously what it looked like and I know I didn't bring you up to be a liar, plus I would have thought you'd have more respect for your relationship, for Emily" Naomi sat with her mouth agape, she hadn't expected her mum to refer to their relationship in such an easy way.

"I wasn't going to say that, I would never say that. Like you said it was pretty obvious what was going on no point pretending it was something it wasn't. I was going to say, I wanted to say, I'm sorry." Naomi's voice broke, "I didn't want you to find out like that, I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you" Naomi's fingers played nervously with the handle of the mug, her head jerked up suddenly at the sound of her mum laughing. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde in front of her, "what?"

"Naomi, it touches me to know that you care enough about me, your mum to want to tell me about your relationship with Emily yourself, I hate to be the one to break this to you but I know. I have known for a very long time." Julia reached over and tenderly pulled her daughters hand into her own, rubbing her thumb over the back of the younger blondes hand.

Naomi couldn't believe it, she was in a partial state of shock. Looking at her mother, her eyes were soft and kind her smile loving. There was no anger or malice in her voice, there was only affection. She had never really looked at her mum before, always too quick to jump down her throat and tell her how awful she is. Looking at her Naomi realised this wasn't true, it wasn't even close. She had round blue eyes, a few small freckles making a home on the bridge of her nose and smile lines on the edges of her eyes showing a life of laughter and kindness. She hadn't noticed but her eyes had begun to fill with unshed tears, they stung slightly as she looked at her mug.

Feeling a gentle pull on her hand she looked up at the woman in front of her, "I know your wondering how I know. Well at the risk of sounding like a cliché I just know. You're my daughter Naomi, I notice things about you and I notice the people in your life and I know from the way you have been the last few months Emily is someone who has a special place in your life." Julia smiled softly as she watched the tears fall down her daughter's tinted cheeks.

"But how? We, I don't" Naomi couldn't form the sentence she wanted. Her brain was functioning to fast for her mouth to keep up.

"It's in your eyes sweetheart. You speak volumes with your eyes. They dance when you look at her, did you know that?" She shook her head, she thought she had trained herself well enough to restrain herself around Emily. At the thought of her girlfriend she sighed, a sly smile making its way onto her face. A soft cough at the door caused both women to turn, Emily stood sheepishly in the doorway. Julia motioned for Emily to sit in the chair next to Naomi, "I've made you some tea, no sugar I believe" Emily smiled gratefully at the blonde as she took a large gulp "Its perfect, thank you."

The three women sat in a relatively uncomfortable silence, "Julia, I want you to know I'm"

"It's ok Ems, she knows." Naomi grabbed the redheads hand next to her and smiled warmly at her. "She knows and I didn't even have to tell her, seems were not so good at keeping secrets" Naomi looked in to brown eyes as they darted between the four blue eyes staring at her, opening her mouth to speak she was cut off,

"I suppose you're both dying to know how I knew." Both girls nodded in unison, "Well, I knew something had changed in her life, I just had a sense that she had found something. It was the night we had the bbq, do you remember. You two were out there cooking up all the meat you could get your hands on. I was watching you from the kitchen window mainly to make sure that you didn't set fire to the garden but then I saw it. The way you stood together it was if you had a secret that wasn't for anyone else, you had it and you weren't giving it up. Then it happened Naomi, you turned to her whispered something in her ear and you smiled and that smile told me everything love. You love her." Naomi looked at her mum in disbelief. "And it's ok that you love her" She reached across the table and took one of each of the girls hands in her own. "I'm proud of you, both of you, it won't be easy being together but I want you girls to know. I support you and Emily, you are always welcome in my house. Our house."

Naomi couldn't believe it, looking across at the redhead who had tear tracks down her face, she reached up and brushed them away pulling the redhead to look at her, Emily leant into her touch.

"Now I think that's enough seriousness for the moment, how about I rustle us up some dinner? You two must be starving" Naomi nodded as she continued to look into the brown eyes in front of her. How had that gone so well, she knew her mum was liberal but really, was it going to be that easy. Knowing her mum supported her, supported Emily and their relationship made it all seem so real. She did love her, she loved her more than she could stand sometimes. She burned for her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew now she wouldn't be complete without the petit girl. She had come in to her life and blew it apart. Leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, she felt Emily sigh across her cheek, "I love you so much" Emily sniffed as Naomi felt her pull her closer.

"I love you too, I love you"

The two girls sat at the table enjoying the comfortable silence, Julia was pottering around the kitchen making dinner for the three of them, Naomi had never felt so at home, her fingers linked with Emily's on the table the first time they had been openly affectionate in front of anyone but Katie and Effy. Naomi could tell Emily had begun to relax, knowing she was still embarrassed by the earlier intrusion she was relieved that was one thing she was glad her mum hadn't brought up. Some things are best left unsaid,

"I did have a thought though Omi, how about we get a lock for your door" Turning from her position at the stove she smiled at the two girls, "Cant have any more interruptions now can we"

Naomi heard Emily let out a small squeak as she buried her head into her shoulder. Naomi felt her face begin to heat, pretty sure her face was as red as the pyjama bottoms she was wearing.

"MUM!!"


	15. Breathe Me

Ok so here is the next instalment I'm so sorry its taken me so long but I hope you wont be disappointed!! Thank you for all your kind reviews and adding my story to your favourites it means a lot!! Love you guys heaps…..any comments or suggestions on where you'd like the story to go, just hit me up with a review….all comments welcome!!

ENJOY!!!

Christmas was drawing closer and Emily had bought all of her presents, all except one. Naomi's. It was driving her crazy she had tried to hint at her girlfriend to find out what she wanted for Christmas but she got nothing from her. It was five days until Christmas Eve, they had agreed to exchange presents on Christmas Eve because they wouldn't see each other until the 27th of December much to Emily's dismay but families being what they were meant Emily was confined to the house until the 27th. Walking down the high street Emily was deep in thought, her Ipod playing loudly in her ears blocking out any outsiders that tried to infiltrate her train of thought, today she was going to buy her girlfriend the perfect present, what ever that might be. She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was walking and she soon found herself in an unfamiliar part of the city.

"What the?" looking around Emily slowed her pace, the architecture was old, the small windows of the shops dusty. How did she not know where she was, she had lived in Bristol all of her life. Looking in to the window of the shop closest to her she drew in a small breath. The jewellery in the window was beautiful, antique, one of a kind and perfect. A wry smile crossed her lips as she cautiously entered the shop. There were tables covered in a deep red velvet cloth, individual pieces of jewellery lying on top of the material. A small heater in the back of the room gave the small shop a homely feel, smell of cigarettes and roses invaded her senses. Brushing her fingers gently across the pieces she was mesmerised. From the corner of her eye she saw something that caught her attention. Walking over to the small necklace she stared at it, the gold chain was dark and sat perfectly upon the red material below it, she followed the relatively long chain to the pendant at the bottom.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Startled Emily turned her hand clutched to her chest "Sorry dear I didn't mean to startle you," The old woman had a soft genuine smile, her light blonde almost white hair pushed up in to a messy ponytail. She wore a dress which was quite clearly handmade, the material old and worn. Her kind eyes smiling at her as she approached the counter to sit down behind the till "It's a one of a kind piece, all of these pieces are." Emily couldn't help but smile. Like Naomi she thought, one of a kind.

"Looking for a Christmas present, someone special?" Emily nodded shyly unable to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"It really is a beautiful necklace" she cautiously picked it up to examine the pendant further. At the end of the chain was a bright blue stone in the shape of a tear drop, she placed it carefully against her hand and looked closely at it. Turning it over to examine the back she saw a very delicate heart carved in to the bottom of the stone.

"There is a very interesting story behind that piece you know" Emily looked up at the kind green eyes and smiled for her to continue, "Well it is said that that necklace was given to a young countess on the day of her wedding to a rich powerful count by her childhood sweetheart and true love. He had sold everything he had to buy the stone and carved a small heart on the back, his way of saying she will always have his heart as long as she had the necklace." Emily traced the heart on the necklace and smiled down at it, "The story goes that on her wedding night the young girl managed to sneak away from her husband and meet her love in the woods. She was followed by his guard and they were found. There was a fight between the guards and her love and as she tried to protect him, she was stabbed accidentally and died in his arms. How the necklace got to me I'm still not sure but I have been told, that the small heart on the back still remains true and when you give this to someone you love, your true deep love, you give them your heart."

Emily smiled up at the kind old woman with shining eyes, she had been touched by the story. Unsure why it had been able to affect her so deeply she felt for the young woman who had died for the one person she loved most in the world.

"Ill take it" Her voice came out thick and full of emotion. Walking over to the counter she watched as the woman wrapped it in delicate paper and placed it inside a small box. Handing the money over she smiled, it was the most perfect gift, everything she wanted to say and she knew Naomi would love it.

"Whoever gets this is very lucky," Emily looked up at the soft gentle old woman and nodded her head gently, "I'm the lucky one" it was hushed and small but Emily knew that she had heard it. Taking the delicate paper bag and her change from the woman she hesitated slightly, "Thank you" Green eyes smiled back at her, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Emily stepped out of the shop in to the brisk December air and began to make her way back to the main high street. She kept checking her bag to make sure Naomi's present was still there, her chest flooding with relief every time she felt the firm box beneath her fingers. Spending the rest of the day buying a few small things to make up a gift box fro her feisty girlfriend, a new pair of socks, a t-shirt and the new Roysopp album as well as two tickets to a local music festival by the time Emily had arrived back at home she was shattered. Her arms were heavy and all she wanted was to sit with a cup of tea and watch Hollyoaks. Flicking the kettle on and placing a tea bag in to her favourite china cup she began to raid the fridge for something to snack on.

Her head deep in the fridge she didn't hear her phone ringing in her bag in the lounge, to consumed by the growling in her stomach,

"Yeah she's here I can see her arse sticking out of the fridge, Em's?" Startled by the voice behind her Emily jumped and bumped her hear against the cheese drawer,

"Jesus! What?" Aggravated turning to face her sister holding her phone in front of her,

"Your life partners on the phone," Katie smirked as Emily took the phone from her returning to the living room.

Looking at the screen she couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face, "Hey baby!"

"Hey Em, where have you been all day I've missed you" Emily could hear the pout in her girlfriends voice and giggled, "I told you I had some things to do today so I wouldn't be able to see you until tonight"

"I know but I want to see you now,"

"Nai I want to see you too, you know I do but" Emily was interrupted by the door bell, holding her hand over the receiver of her phone she bellowed for Katie to answer the door. When there was no reply she huffed, "Nai hold on I've got to get the door, Katie's being an ass"

"Ok, I'll wait." Emily walked to the door "I swear if this is someone for Katie and she's too lazy to open the door I'm," Opening the door Emily was left stunned. In front of her stood her slightly dishevelled but beautiful girlfriend wrapped in a large winter coat, hat gloves and scarf.

"Surprise" Naomi whispered softly as Emily starred at her. "Em?" Naomi bit her lip nervously as she watched her girlfriend take in her appearance. Emily couldn't believe she was there, they hadn't seen each other in two days because of Naomi being at her Grandmothers and Emily's Christmas shopping rampage. Her Christmas shopping, shit. Slamming the door quickly she ran to the living room, picking all of her bags up and ignoring her girlfriends loud protests at the door began running around the house looking for a suitable hiding place for them, "SHIT SHIT SHITTING HELL!" finally settling in the linen ottoman upstairs she slammed the lid down and rushed down the stairs to open the door, Naomi looked Pissed. Really pissed

"Em, what the fu" Emily grabbed the front of Naomi's coat pulling their lips together into a searing kiss. Moaning at the contact of her girlfriends soft lips and cold nose against her face she felt mitten covered hands reach up and pull at the back of her neck, pulling away gently looking in to shining blue eyes in front of her she smiled, "Hi".

------------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------

Naomi had made herself at home on Emily's small single bed, her hands behind her head she legs crossed at the ankles she lay watching the small portable tele as Emily pottered around her, picking clothes, shoes and cd's up to make room for the girl in her side of the room.

"Emily, Em?" Looking up at her girlfriend she smiled "Yeah?"

"Come over here, I don't know why your bothering to tidy up I've seen your room in worse states than it is now so leave it and come over here" She patted the space next to her, Emily threw some of the shoes in to the wardrobe and made her way over to her bed, Naomi shifted slightly as Emily crawled in to the bed.

"What are you watching?" She lay her head on the blonde girls chest and wrapped her arms around her, tracing small circles on her abdomen. Feeling Naomi sigh on the back of her neck she buried herself in deeper.

"Well darling," Naomi put on a posh mocking voice, "We are currently watching Eastenders a valuable piece of post-modern television that comments on society in a very real way" Emily giggled. "In English please?"

"Well basically means its shit!" Naomi laughed and slid down a little in the bed to look at her girlfriend. "I missed you. How pathetic is that, only two days and I missed you"

"Its not pathetic, id miss me too" Naomi's eyes widened at Emily's response. Emily let a girly squeal as Naomi suddenly flipped positions, laying beneath her girlfriend her arms pinned above her head. Naomi's azure eyes boring into her own it was moments like this she cherished. Tried to take in every second hold on to it forever. The ways Naomi's lips were parted slightly and the way her hair fell slightly across her face, the way her clothes smelt and how fast her heart was beating. It wasn't until she felt Naomi rock her hips slightly against her own that she was brought out of her musings, "Nai" an almost silent sigh escaping her lips.

Her breath on her lips, Emily could taste Naomi. The kiss was instant, passionate and loving. Naomi released Emily's hands and as soon as they were free she went to work. Placing a hand on the small of her back pulling her hips closer to her, slipping her leg between Naomi's and pushing her thigh up. Her other hand finding the back of Naomi's head threading her fingers through the shorter hair and almost painfully crushing their lips together,

"Em's" Naomi moaned as her hands cupped breast through shirt, raking her nails across the smaller girl's stomach. It was frantic, clothes half on, buttons carelessly undone and hands searching for places that gave pleasure. Small whispers in the room the only noise, the moving light form the television forming strange shapes on the two bodies, moving towards one mutual goal. As soon as Emily felt Naomi's fingers slip in past her underwear she knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach her climax, she hadn't been touched in so long and the way Naomi's fingers danced across her skins she knew she didn't stand a chance. Rocking her hips against Naomi's lithe talented fingers she buried her face into Naomi's neck, "Fuck Nai"

"Mmm Em's, you close baby?" Naomi nipped slightly at Emily's ear and bit down gently on the tip of her ear, it was without a doubt the most sensitive part of the smaller girl's body and it was all it took to finally send Emily crashing over the edge.

"Ughhh" biting down gently on her girlfriends shoulder to muffle her moans "Uggh Nomi" snuggling her face in to the girl above her. It didn't take long for Emily to regain her composure and flip their positions so she was straddling the taller girl,

Shocked blue eyes looked up at her, but soon the shock dissipated and made room for arousal, "you're so sexy, do you know that?" Naomi traced the line from the hollow of her neck to the top of her unbuttoned trousers.

"Hmm, Nai." She shuddered at the way her fingers were trailing across her body, she leant down and laced a brief but meaningful kiss on her lips, "Shhhh and just let me Fuck you" She Smiled at the reaction she gained from her chosen words. Seeing her visible swallow, Emily giggled before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Ugh Em"

---------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------

So this was really a fluffy filler before the big Christmas section…..SORRY SORRY SORRY I haven't updated in FOREVER but final year reports are calling and it's a killer!

I hope you enjoyed the story and would love any feedback you have!!

Loves to all of you for loving my story! :D


	16. More than you know

**Ok so first off I want to say THANK YOU for all of the amazing reviews you guys have left and how patient you've been with me. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to finish but ive finally finished my degree so I have a lot more free time so ill be updating regularly. I hope you enjoy it, I made it EXTRA long to say SORRY for taking so long!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Love you guys! Thanks so much for the support!**

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Naomi was nervous, she had been planning this for weeks. She had convinced her mum to lend a hand and even Katie seemed willing to help, which she found strange but then she still couldn't get used to the older twin being happy for them or even amicable to her. If she was honest it wasn't being with Emily that was strange it was the people that Emily came with, her brother (pervy little shit) and her sister. She smiled at the thought of her petit girlfriend, even with her crazy family around her she couldn't help but adore her.

Putting the finishing touches to Emily's present she glanced at her watch, "shit" she was going to be late if she didn't start getting ready. Emily would be here at 7 and it was quarter past 6 now. She took a clean towel from the airing cupboard and made her way to the bathroom, as the hot water beat down on to her tense body she began to feel the nerves build in her stomach. "Shit what if she didn't like my present? What if it was too much? Or not enough?" rinsing the suds from her body she shook her head and stepped out of the wet cubicle wrapping the warm towel around her torso. Padding around her room, slowly getting dressed checking her reflection in the mirror scrutinising each strand of hair and crease in her pleats. Taking a last look with a small smile she moved over to her bed and placed Emily's presents in to a neat pile. Brushing her fingers over the soft ribbon and letting out a sigh.

She had never been bothered by Christmas before, sitting with her mum in front of the tele watching the latest drama to unfold on Eastenders with an overly priced nut roast to dig into. It was Emily that had brought this new excitement to the holiday. Watching the small lights wrapped around their moderately sized tree dance in her eyes and sparks a smile which captured her whole face. A squeeze of her hand when the carollers were stood in the centre of town, feeling her melt in to the side of her and the look of love in her eyes when she looked up at her was enough to make Naomi fall in love with Christmas. While most people were wishing Christmas be over, Naomi was reluctant to see it go, not seeing Emily react the way she has been with her eyes dancing and the feeling of the soft "Merry Christmas" as they parted ways. With one last look at the pile on her bed and a last check on her appearance, Mid-length deep blue tartan skirt, with a crisp whit shirt and black waistcoat. Her leggings weren't sagging and her new black daps were tied up with perfect bows. Sighing she excited her bedroom and made her way downstairs.

"Naomi love?" Julia's voice carried as Naomi hit the last step,

"Yeah? You alright mum?" Entering the kitchen Naomi stopped. A small breath escaped her lips. "Mum" she whispered, her eyes scanned the room, they were beginning to sting with unshed tears. "It's beautiful"

Julia had completely changed the dining room of her house, gone were the political campaign posters and cleaning rota's, soft candle light bathed the walls in warm light, a large holly wreath hung on the wall opposite the doors, soft tartan material draped across the table with a perfect dinner setting for two placed on either end of the table. Four candles stood tall and thick in the centre of the table. Small Santa's littered the table with a Rudolph hidden behind the pepper. The room looked romantic in an architectural sense. She felt warm and loved in this room and she knew it would be perfect for the Christmas dinner she had helped her mum prepare for Emily.

"Is it ok love? I don't know if ive gone a bit over the top but you said you wanted it classy Christmas, a bit like classic traditional Christmas, but I didn't quite know what you meant so I just got a load of tartan material and a few fat candles." Julia's ramble was cut dead by a tall body throwing itself at her, "its perfect mum, thank you so much" she choked into her mum's ear. "Em's will love it" Pulling back from the hug Julia smiled, "your welcome sweetheart"

The two women separated and put a few finishing touches to the meal. A traditional Christmas dinner with all the trimmings, except for sprouts, Emily hated sprouts so Naomi cut them off the menu.

A small knock at the door pulled Naomi from her musings as she stirred the gravy, she watched as her mother went to open the door. Placing the spoon back in to the jug she smoothed her skirt and walked towards the front door, seeing the back of the red head move animatedly as she spoke to her mum. She couldn't help the smile that crept on to her face.

"Merry Christmas" It came out a lot softer than she had meant it to. The smaller girl turned to greet her, brown eyes shining under the Christmas lights scattered through the hall

"Merry Christmas to you to" Wrapping her arms around her waist and taking a deep breath in "You look gorgeous Em's" Pulling her in closer to her

"You too, you look good enough to eat" Naomi pulls away sharply to look at the cheeky grin on her girlfriends perfect face "Save that for dessert hey Em's" Winking she walks towards the lounge leaving Emily trailing behind her giggling slightly. "Promises Campbell"

"Naomi love, dinners served if you would like to make your way through" Julia looked at the couple sat snuggled on the sofa catching up on the days events, Naomi's arms wrapped protectively around the redhead who was sat half on and half off of the blonde girl. Naomi smiled at their current position; she loved the fact that Emily felt comfortable enough in her house to be so physically intimate with her mother around. They had tried to avoid any more awkward encounters like they had a few weeks ago but they had been caught kissing a few times while making tea or when she's distracted by the feel of Emily's talented and very sneaky fingers tracing patterns up her thigh, a subtle cough soon brings them out of their bubble with a shared embarrassment they all laugh.

"Thanks mum, you hungry Em?"

Patting her stomach she looks up and smiles, "Always" Naomi rolled her eyes and laced their fingers together. She led her through to the dining room they had recently decorated,

She hears a soft gasp behind her; she turns and observes Emily as she walks in to the room. Their dinner waiting for them on the table, the candles casting the room in a warm orange light, the Christmas carol cd filling the room with a Christmas feel that warmed Naomi from the pit of her stomach, She watched as Emily's eyes scanned the room, reaching out to gently finger the Christmas decorations that had been placed around the room.

"I thought it would be nice if, umph" She never got a chance to finish her sentence a flurry of red hair flew towards her and a perfect pair of cherry lips crashed into her own. Pulling slightly on her lower back she moaned slightly as Emily sighed her thanks against her lips.

"I take it she liked it then" Naomi could hear the amusement in her mothers voice, rolling her eyes she nodded her head.

"I love it thank you,"

"Well it was my idea but a thank you is enough for me" Winking at the red head Naomi watched as a small blush crept over her cheek. "Right I'll leave you two to it. Ill be at Sheila's if you need anything. Merry Christmas and I will see you both later" Julia winked as she walked toward the door to get her coat. Feeling a small pair of hands tug at her arm she turned expecting to see blue eyes she was met with a soft brown,

"Thank you, thank you Julia for everything. It's perfect"

"It's a Christmas dinner love, no problem at all." Rubbing the small girl's arm she smiled, she knew what she was really thanking her for and with a squeeze of her shoulder she walked out of the house.

--------------------------------------------Xx-------------------------------------------------------

Naomi couldn't believe it, she had never seen anyone so small eat so much. She had been defeated after one and a half plates but Emily had made it through two and a half helpings and showed no signs of stopping. Looking across the table at her the candle light made her eyes dance and her hair was flipping wildly as she told her about a present James had bought for their parents but Emily had to return it and explain why a but plug was highly inappropriate for a Christmas present. Letting the sound of her girlfriends laughter wash over her and the content feeling of her full stomach she reached over and rubbed the smaller girls arm. She didn't know how she could love the girl anymore but every time she saw her she was hit by a new wave of it, something new to love about her or something new to learn.

"Nai, Omi, OMI!" startled by the sudden rise in volume she looked started at Emily

"Yeah?"

"You weren't even listening, are you ok baby? You kind of spaced out do you need to lie down? Oh god are you sick?" The concern plastered all over Emily's face Naomi let out a small giggle. Bringing Emily's left hand up to her face she placed a gentle kiss on it, "I'm fine, I promise no sickness. Its just well, I was thinking about how much I love you." Biting her lip she felt Emily's hand clasp her own tighter and her eyes fixed on to hers.

"Aww, I love you too. So much" the last part coming out as a small whisper against Naomi's lips, both girls sighing into each other. Small kisses were being placed across her face and down her neck, a gentle breath on across her ear pulling her out of her hypnotised state, "Nai?"

"Yeah"

"I want," a soft tongue sweeping across her earlobe sending shivers across her back, "I want" Emily's voice grew huskier with each request

"What Em's, what do you want?" Naomi's eyes closed softly as she felt soft lips across her neck and jaw, a small hand slyly caressing her thigh.

"I want, PRESENTS!" a giggly Emily blew a raspberry on Naomi's neck and squeezed her thigh playfully. Naomi couldn't stop the frustrated groan that left her throat, "You're a tease Emily Fitch." Poking her tongue out at her redheaded girlfriend, picking the plates up from the table Naomi made her way over to the sink and placed them carefully in the hot water. The washing up can wait she thought as the excitement of giving Emily her present bubbled in her stomach. Walking through to the lounge where Emily's small pile of presents sat under the tree she realised the smaller girl wasn't following her, "well are you coming? Presents await!" quirking her eyebrow up smiling warmly at the red head. She heard a small squeal as Emily ran n to the hall way to retrieve a red velvet sack which she assumed contained her presents.

She turned the fire on in the lounge and watched as the fake coals began to heat, pulling her girlfriend's presents from underneath the tree she fingered the smallest box slightly nervous to give it over. Making herself comfortable on the rug she waited for Emily who came bounding into the room.

"I'm so excited, but I think I'm more excited about giving you your presents than getting mine, not that I think I wont like them I just mean," Naomi smiled as she watched her Emily stir herself up in to a fluster, reaching over silently she placed a gently kiss on her lips. "Its ok Em, I get it." Emily hummed at the feel of the blondes lips.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Emily looked at her expectantly. "I want to give you a present first, so I get to go first"

"How is that rational way of dealing with that situation Em?"

"Who said anything about it needing to rational? I want to go first so I am" The red head threw her girlfriend a wide grin. She watched lovingly as Emily threw her head in to the red bag, fishing around for her first present.

Forgetting for a moment that this was her mother's house and both the girls were at college and they had to yet deal with university and all the other drama growing up entails Naomi couldn't help but think in to the future, Christmas in their own house, sat on their rug in front of their fire. With a dog or cat or both and photos of their friends and family scattered through their house. The garden would be full of the beautiful flowers that Emily would lovingly plant. They would have bookcases full of books and a place for all of her vinyl records. It would be small and warm and most importantly it would be theirs. She knew it was a long way off but it made her melt inside to think that she could spend the rest of her Christmases, no her life with the beautiful girl in front of her.

A loving warm smile had made its way across her face as she sat watching Emily wrestle with the bag, "Found it!" A triumphant looking Emily removes herself from the sack. Handing the small package over, Naomi accepted with a smile of thanks.

"This is only a small gift, just a silly thing really."

Nodding as she began to un-wrap the delicate package, she couldn't help the confused look on her face as she pulled a medium sized heart shaped rock from beneath the purple paper. Turning the rock over in her hand she sighed, engraved with a pin was a small "E 3 N"

"Aww Em it's so sweet,"

"Do you know where that's from?" Naomi shook her head her eyes never leaving the redheads "Its from the wood where we spent our first night together, I found it when I was emptying out my bag, I pulled my jumper out and this thing nearly took my bloody eye out." Smiling she reached over and placed a gentle kiss on the red heads lips,

"I love it, your turn" Reaching behind her she pulled the softest package she could find, handing it over to Emily she watched in anticipation as she pulled the brown paper apart. She heard a soft giggle as she watched her pull out a ridiculously large amount of knickers. Emily was giggling more now sorting through the assortment of colours, patterns and styles.

"I remembered you saying your underwear kept going missing so I thought id help you stock up." Giggling along with her girlfriend, feeling arms around her neck, soft sweet hair brushing against her cheek, "Thank you"

"Your welcome."

The two girls exchanged gifts for a further half an hour, Naomi loved the cd, had already put her new socks on, had already planned an outfit to wear her new t-shirt with and had done a small dance when she had received her festival tickets. Overly excited jumping up and down when she received them. Kisses had been exchanged readily and the girls were no longer sat at a distance from each other but with Emily led across her lap looking at her as she opened her presents.

She was equally pleased and relieved when Emily had opened her gifts, she had been nervous about the tartan skirt but Emily declared instantly that she loved it, a small gardening kit which had daisies and kittens on the handle, a new watering can and gardening gloves as well as a whole bunch seeds. Which had caused Emily to sit and explain each one and when was best to grow them, Naomi had made her promise to teach her to be as good a gardener as she was. Emily promised to teach her and the girls shared a loving embrace, enjoying the moment they were together. When Emily opened her next present she thought she had got it wrong, it was a Bette Davis and Audrey Hepburn DVD box set. Emily sat staring at them, unmoving.

"You remembered?" Brown eyes shone across at her with unshed tears. "I can't believe you remembered" Naomi pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course I remembered, I remember everything you say, I knew it meant a lot to you." Placing a soft kiss on her temple, "I thought we could watch them together and we could you know talk about her." She felt Emily hiccup as she cried.

"Thank you so much, I haven't seen any of these since she died. I couldn't bring myself to watch them by myself and Katie didn't understand why we like them so much. He used to get so jealous when me and Nana would snuggle up on the sofa with blankets and hot chocolates, we watched my fair lady three times in one weekend. She would sing to me, when she died I felt like a piece of me had been ripped out." Emily spoke gently into the blonde's chest, soothed by Naomi's ministrations on her back. "Thank you for bringing them back in to my life, for bringing her back to me." Naomi couldn't help but wrap her arms tighter around the crying girl. She had remembered seeing the girl the following weeks after her grandmother's death and from a distance it was obvious she was devastated.

"I love you Emily." Feeling the red head pull away from her embrace, she looked down in to soft chocolate eyes. "Thank you so much Nai, I love you too, I have one more present for you"

Reaching behind her she pulled a box shaped present from the bag and handed it gently over to her. "There's a story behind this" Naomi sat and listened intently as Emily retold the story behind the present. Emily nodded for Naomi to continue to un-wrap the gift, gently pulling the paper away with her fingers. Revealing a soft solid box, pulling it open as Emily continued with her story. She gasped.

It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, the stone was so delicate she was scared to touch it. Listening intently to the story as it came to an end,

"This necklace was once given to someone as a symbol for their heart, they gave their heart away and well, Naomi I love you so much and I have done from the first time I met you. I'm giving you my heart, although I'm pretty sure you've had it from the night we first kissed. I'm yours, forever."

Naomi sat stunned in to silence. She felt her eyes sting, she had never been given anything so beautiful by someone so beautiful. "Em," The words choked as she tried to speak. Giving up with getting her vocal chords to work, she pulled the younger girl to her and captured her lips pouring everything she couldn't say in to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around the small of her back pulling her as close to her as possible. She felt Emily moan against her and she pulled away to look in to the dark pools.

"I love you, so much Emily I love you. Thank you I love it, I promise to never take it off." Clutching the necklace against her chest.

"I'm glad you like it," The two girls sat smiling at each other, hands linked. Naomi suddenly remembered her last present for Emily.

"Ok so this is the last one from me, I um, I hope you like it." She handed Emily over the small box. She watched as nimble fingers un-wrapped the box and pulled out a vintage snow globe. Emily's eyes shone in the light of the fire as she examined the snow globe, it was a Parisian snow globe, with the Eiffel Tower and the arc de triumph lit with artificial light Emily tipped it upside down and watched as the snow fall across the scene.

"Its beautiful Nai, I love it thank you" She reached over and buried her neck in to the blonde girl. Naomi giggled, "That's not just your present Em" Emily pulled away looking at the blonde with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean? I don't want anymore this is perfect"

"Reaching behind her she pulled out a brown envelope and handed it over to the redhead, "Open it" She watched as she placed the snow globe on the floor and open the envelope pulling out a piece of white card with some information on. She smiled widely as the realisation crept across her face, her brown eyes wide and staring. Her mouth fell open.

"What?" Emily gasped as she fingered the paper reading it over and over again. "You're taking me to Paris?" The last part coming out as barely a whisper.

"I am, for new years" Naomi giggled but her giggle was pushed out of her chest as she was tackled to the ground by an ecstatic redhead. "You're really taking me to Paris?"

"I am, were going to Paris baby."

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Emily was laughing and placing erratic kisses across Naomi's face, "I love you I love you, Oh my god Katie's going to be so jealous!" Naomi laughed heartily at the reaction her present had evoked.

It had been the best Christmas she had ever had, she thought warmly as she watched Emily skip around the room turning her snow globe upside down, finally throwing herself on to Naomi's lap. Naomi smiled lovingly down at her,

"Merry Christmas Em"

"Merry Christmas Nai"

The girls lay entwined as they whispered I love you's and thank you's and a merry Christmas before Naomi captured Emily's lips ain an earth shattering kiss which caused the redhead to drop the snow globe on its side on the rug. Snow feel over Paris as the girls whispered sweet promises to each other, forever didn't seem that far away.


	17. Breathless

Emily was floating, she felt light with her arms wrapped around her girlfriends torso as they lay quietly enjoying being so close to each other. After they had exchanged gifts and Emily had stopped dancing around the room they had moved up to Naomi's bedroom to watch Christmas films and spend the last few hours they had together without the risk of Naomi's mum walking in on them.

A Miracle on 34th street had been on quietly in the background for about an hour, the two girls lay on Naomi's bed covered in blankets and surrounded by pillows. Emily smiled as fingers ran through her hair fingertips softly brushing against the nape of her neck. She sighed as she snuggled further in to the blonde's side, "Naomi"

"Hmm?"

"I think this," Emily sits up to get a better view of the girl beside her, looking straight in to clear blue eyes. "I think this is happiness, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now, here with you." She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up as a youngster, diverting her eyes from the blondes.

"Em's, I love you." That's all she had to say, Emily knew she felt the same by the look in her eyes and the way they softened when they looked at her. She softly closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss, conveying everything she felt. Naomi caught a little of guard shifted uncomfortably beneath her, Emily taking the initiative pulled the blankets from between them, grabbed hold of Naomi's hips and pulled her so that she was laying beneath her. Looking down at the slight blush that was creeping across her cheeks she sighed, "I love you, so much Nomi" sighing against Naomi's lips as she kissed her gently. Feeling Naomi's hand creep up and pull her closer by the back of the neck moaning in to the kiss.

The two girls fell in to a comfortable rhythm, Emily's lips trailed a path down Naomi's white slender neck as she nipped gently on her ear lobes, her hands seemingly working independently of her mind and reaching up and pulling the top from Naomi's body. Naomi arched her back to make it easier for the eager red head to get her in to state of undress. Lightly drifting her fingertips across the blonde's stomach feeling the muscles dance under her fingertips. She felt Naomi softly sigh against her lips as firm fingers pulled at her back pulling the offending garment off over her head, shaking her hair as she finally found herself free of her restricting clothes she soon made light work of the rest of Naomi's clothes. Soon the two girls were naked underneath one of Naomi's soft blankets, moving against each other.

"Nai" Emily sighed against her neck, kissing her gently moving her hands to gently cup one of her perfectly formed breasts, feeling her nipple harden instantly against the palm of her hand. Emily pushed herself up on to her arms so she hovered over the blonde, gently tracing her features with her forefinger, trailing it over her cheek and down to the tip of her nose. She watched with soft eyes as Naomi's eyes fluttered shut under her ministrations. Placing barely there kisses across her collar bone, a hint of tongue poked out as she reached the hollow of the blonde's neck. Her right hand tracing patterns against her hip, "you're so beautiful, I can't believe your mine" she murmured against her girlfriend's chest where her heart lay underneath.

"I am yours." Emily felt her love pull gently on her head. Bringing them to look into each others eyes, she leant forward and rests her forehead against Naomi's. Feeling her girlfriend's breaths against her lips she couldn't take the distance anymore and crushed their lips together. The passion coursing through her was breathtaking and as she slipped her leg between Naomi's she could feel her girlfriend's arousal. "Mmm Nai" as she ground her hips down into the trembling girl beneath her she felt her breath hitch and she pulled away to attack her neck. "Fuck Em's" Naomi tipped her head back to give Emily more access, not wasting any time the red head nipped and licked her way down her neck to focus on the perfect breast in front of her, she heard Naomi hiss as she gently tugged on one of her erect nipples her own hips now moving with abandon against the blonde. As she moved across the girls chest to lavish the other breast with the same amount of attention she was stopped. Emily pushed herself up on to one arm to look down at the offending article, it was the beautiful blue necklace she had bought her, taking it between her fingers, "when did you put this on? Sneaky"

"When you went to the bathroom, I didn't like the idea of your heart being led in the box, I wanted it near mine." Naomi's voice broke as she spoke. The emotion running between the two girls was too much this wasn't just about sex now this was the two of them being in love. "I'm never going to take it off, ever" Naomi's fingers moved to wrap around Emily's and the necklace covering them both completely. Emily reached down and kissed the entwined finger moving up gently to place a loving kiss on the blondes wanting lips. Feeling a hand running gently up an down her back she sighed in to the kiss and started to place ghostly touches on her lovers torso as she made her way to Naomi's centre.

She pulled back from the kiss as she finally felt the taller girl's arousal coat her fingers, she looked deep in to the pools of blue below her watched in awe as they turned a darker shade as she continued her barely there ministrations against Naomi's clit. Placing gentle kisses below her ear as she sighed at the feeling of her girlfriend moving against her fingers, she was taken by surprise as Naomi rolled her on to her side causing her hand to slip. The two girls led side by side on Naomi's bed looking into one another's eyes. Emily felt a smile creep across her features, looking into the deep blue eyes in front of her, she was lost in the emotion she saw in them she was taken by surprise as she felt nimble talented fingers place a small amount of pressure on her clit. She could feel how wet she was and she could feel Naomi's fingers slide easily across her.

"Ugh Nai, that feels good baby" She feels her girlfriend smile against her neck. Not letting herself get caught up in what Naomi was doing she let her own hand trace light patterns on the pale hip and then gently slip between soaking folds.

"Emily" it was barely a whisper but she heard it. The two girls moving together mimicking each others actions, taking it slow, savouring the feeling of being so intimate with each other. It wasn't about who could reach their climax the fastest, no, this was about making it last expressing through their touches and caresses how much they love one another.

The film had ended sometime ago and the screen was blue, the only sound was that of the soft sighs and moans, whispers of encouragement and devotion. The blue of the screen had surrounded the girls in a heavenly blue glow, the room was dark apart from the line of light coming from the television screen and a small amount of yellow light coming from a collection of fairy lights in the corner by the bed.

Emily moved her head from the crook of Naomi's neck to look in to her eyes, she wanted to see her as she entered her with two firm fingers. It was unexpected, Emily could tell from the reaction in the blue eyes in front of her. Naomi didn't close them, simply widened them in shock and then relaxed them to look deeper as she felt Emily move inside of her. The girls faces were inches apart now, neither one breaking their gaze. Emily's wrist was beginning to ache as she increased the speed of her fingers moving in and out of Naomi. She could feel the girl tighten around her fingers and she knew she was close, it was still loving but it was purposeful now, Emily had felt Naomi was close to coming but she held back and kept the girl from tipping over the edge. Naomi had increased the pressure on Emily's clit, moving in random sporadic patterns which didn't allow enough constant pressure to get her to the edge but just enough to keep her wanting more. Emily was getting frustrated, she wanted to cum, she wanted to make Naomi cum to feel her around her fingers. Keeping the speed of her fingers the same but simply adding her thumb which she used to brush against Naomi's clit every time her fingers entered her girlfriend.

"Jesus!" Naomi moaned loudly, "Christ Em's" Emily sighed against the blondes neck as she felt Naomi pick up the pace, adding pressure more regularly allowing Emily to finally reach her peak just needing that extra push to be sent toppling over in to the blissful abyss.

"Nai, yes god!" Both girls were panting into each other, Naomi reached forward and placed her forehead against Emily's, "I'm so close baby, Ems please" Hearing her girlfriend beg her Emily couldn't take it anymore withdrawing her fingers she focused all of her attention on her girlfriends clit, rubbing furiously she knew it wouldn't take long for her girlfriend to cum. Both girls were now working to push each other over.

"Oh god, yes I'm gonna cum Nai"

"Em," Naomi hissed

Emily looked up in to her girlfriends eyes and it was enough to send her crashing over. Both girls clung to each other with their spare hands as they brought each other to a hard intense orgasm.

"Urgh NAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"Shiiiittttttt Em"

In the blue light of the room the two girls late sated entwined, arms, legs, hands it was impossible to tell where one ended and one began. Emily slowly let her eyes drift open, placing a gentle kiss on Naomi's lips, "I love you, Merry Christmas Nomi" she smiled shyly as the blue eyes bore in to her.

"Hmmmm, merry Christmas boo" Naomi snuggled closer to Emily, resting her head on the redhead's chest. "I love you too, so so much" Their hushed tones making their voices thick with emotion.

The girls lay together enjoying the silence of the house, wrapped in blankets. "Nai, I have to go soon." She heard her girlfriend grumble underneath her, "Do you have to?"

"I do baby, I have to be there to open presents in the morning with the Fitch clan" she placed a firm kiss on the girls lips in front of her and moved to get dressed. Moving around the room collecting the garments that had been scattered around,

"Nai, have you seen my bra? I cant go home without it, its Katie's and she'd kill me if I don't bring it home" She could feel her girlfriends eyes on her as she was bent over topless looking for the garment in question. "Naomi Campbell, where is it?" turning to face the dishevelled blonde lying half covered, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Watching as her girlfriends eyes flicker up to the light. She followed the blue eyes line of sight and giggled as she saw the black lace bra hanging from the lampshade.

"How the fuck did that get up there?"

"Why would I know?" Emily giggled, "I think you would know because you threw it there, Jesus, just help me get it down please." Standing on the bed she felt it shift beneath her as Naomi rose to pull it down. "Here you are" feeling her lips against her own she sighed in to the kiss. "Thank you"

Naomi dropped back down on to the bed a puppy dog look playing on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Nai, I have to go. You know my mum will throw a massive fit if I'm not back before midnight, but think of this in 6 days we will be together just me and you." Leaning forward to capture her lips in a strong kiss, "In Paris" the two girls kissed languidly enjoying the feel of each other.

Emily packed the last of her presents into her bag, checked her appearance for any suspicious marks satisfied Naomi had stuck to their deal of no marks above the neck line she turned to face her girlfriend who now lay tangled in the sheets, her eyes heavy with sleep. Walking silently over to the bed she tucked some stray blonde hairs behind her ear, kissing her ear softly, "Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas, My Emily" Naomi's sleepy reply came muffled by the sheets she had wrapped herself in. "I'll call you tomorrow" Emily kissed her forehead softly, whispered "I love you" and left Naomi snuggled in her bed. She hated leaving her, it left a dull ache in her chest like she was leaving a major part of herself behind.

She clutched her coat to her chest as she walked home, feeling the weight of her Christmas presents in her bag she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. She placed her hand in her pocket and fingered the ticket, Paris. New Year in Paris. It was a dream, how had she managed to do it? What was she going to tell her mum and dad? She felt her stomach drop slightly at the thought of telling her mum and dad she was off to Paris for new year with her girlfriend, yeah I she could see that going well. She let out a loud sigh as she approached her front door, turning the handle she made her way inside. By passing the front room she went straight upstairs to her room, sighing with relief as she entered the room closing the door behind her. Placing her bag beside her bed she dressed for bed, picking up her glasses and book she settled down in bed. Halfway through her second chapter when Katie burst in to the bedroom,

"Em's, Oh my God Freddie is the best boyfriend I've ever had I mean he must have spent at least 150quid on me, I mean he got me everything I asked for. Like the best Christmas ever seriously. Jesus Christ I cant believe he got me everything I'm only taking one thing back because I mean its fucking hideous but he wasn't to know I don't wear floral print. He bought me the best pair of shoes, gladiator sandals I think Karen might have helped with that one." Emily stared at her twin incredulously, her mouth wide waiting for her to take a breath. "I think he might be the one you know, this could be love I mean he's so romantic. He got me candles and bubble bath and cd's"

"Sounds good Kay" Emily smiled warmly at her sister as she began laying her presents on her bed. "Look at this top, it was £70 I fucking love it" Emily watched as she lovingly smoothed the top on the bed. "So what did the lezzer get you, a strap on?"

Emily nearly choked on her tea, "What? Katie for Christ sake! No she didn't buy me a strap on"

"So what did you get then?" Katie was looking at her expectantly

"Oh you know bits and pieces, some gardening stuff, a skirt. Some DVD's" She smiled at the thought of the DVDs that were sat by Naomi's tele waiting to be watched.

"That's cool Em, sounds like she did alright, your girlfriend. I'm impressed but still I think Freddie is amazing"

"Well yeah he did really well, your really lucky. She did buy me something else as well." She reached over to the snow globe on her bedside table and passed it to Katie. She watched as Katie examined the globe, turning it watching the snow fall on Paris. "It's really pretty Em's" Emily turned back to her book, "Yeah she's taking me to Paris for New Years" She held her laughter in at the look on Katie's face. She looked a bit like a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly.

"I'm fucking dumping Freddie"


	18. The bells ring out to celebrate us

I am SOOOO sorry for my lack of updating but ive finally finished Uni and ive just come back from Glasto so now im all about getting this story moving. Next stop PARIS!! :D

I wanna thank everyone for you kind and amazing reviews! You are all absolutely fantastic!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter its a bit of a fluffy filler!!

**The bells ring out to celebrate us**

Christmas day had passed relatively uneventfully, the family had opened their presents in the morning together, Emily had had to hit James several times as he tried to wake them up at regular intervals starting at 5am, she finally relented at 9 and told him to go and wake their parents. It had been pleasant enough, making idle chit chat as they exchanged gifts as usual her parents had bought both her and Katie the same present, a beautiful silver pendant. It was lovely enough but she couldn't help but wish that just one Christmas she would get something that they had chosen just for her. Something that actually involved some thought process from her parents, she didn't know why she let it bother her it had been the same for seventeen years so why would it change now. Sitting back watching her family left a warmth that filled her completely, she loved them she couldn't doubt that but sometimes she just wished they would see her as more than just a twin. She watched as her dad and brother tried out his new boxing kit and Katie and her mum cooed over the new pedicure set they had bought for their mother. She sat playing with the edges of the new skirt she was wearing, Naomi she thought. Wishing she was with the blonde and her mum now, watching them together eating vegetarian curry watching crappy Christmas tele.

She didn't think she would ever get used to it, the feeling that thinking of the blonde gave her. If she had to put it in to words she would say it was like the feeling you get when you wake up too early and realise you still have a good few hours left to sleep, or when your outside on a warm summers day and it stays light late. Those moments that make you warm small insignificant moments that generate an indescribable feeling that if you could you would keep forever and that is how just the thought of the passionate blonde makes her feel. Paris. She felt the squeal well up in her throat, she swallowed it back not long now and she would be with her girlfriend for four whole days in the city of love. She didn't realise how long she had been day dreaming when she felt a soft tug at her shoulder, "Jesus Em's ive been trying to get your attention for the last 10minutes. Where the fuck have you been? Or do i even need to ask?"

Emily smiled shyly at her sister, "Sorry Kay, just thinking about Nai and Paris," she bit her lip to stop the smile from spreading any further across her face.

"I was thinking about that, yeah. How are you gonna trip off to Paris without mum and dad knowing or alternatively how are you going to convince them to let you go." She saw genuine concern in the brown eyes in front of her. "Well funny you should say that, i asked exactly the same question but its all sorted. Naomi's very clever like that, she's sorted it with her mum and Effy are going to cover for me and i was hoping you would to" pulling the cutest face she could muster to try to win her sister over.

"Jesus Em's, you spring this on me now. How the fuck am i supposed to cover for you for four days?"

"Its simple, mum and dad never notice whether im here or not anyway i just need you to say things like, "oh she was just here or she's in bed, she's revising with blah blah blah" you know lie"

"Emily Fitch! Im shocked you want me to lie to our loving parents so you can go on a dirty weekend with your lesbian lover"

"well essentially, yeah" Emily looked her sister bluntly in the eyes.

"I love it, about time you grew a pair little rose!" She felt Katie pull her close and hug her tightly. "Right enough of this lets go and stuff our faces, the one day of the year mm makes something edible i wanna eat enough to fill me till next year" Emily couldn't help that laugh that escaped as she followed her sister to the dinning room.

----------------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been a feast, Emily had gorged herself on turkey, ham and all the vegetables she could fit on to her plate. Flopping down on her bed after her third helping of dessert, she was close to bursting. Rubbing her belly with a satisfied smirk on her face, Katie had gone over to Freddies to spend some time with him so she had the room to herself to finally phone the one person that had been occupying her mind all day. After the third ring she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding,

"Hi boo, merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Nomi, how was your vegetarian curry?" she giggled as she heard her girlfriend scoff at the mention of her Christmas dinner.

"Same as it always is, too bloody spicy. But if i am honest it was nice spending the day with my bloody mother." Emily could hear the smile in her girlfriends voice

"You know youve had a nice day stop being so horrible about your mum, you know i know you love her."

"Hmph"

"Dont get sulky with me Campbell, it wont work."

"I know, but seriously i don't understand why i have to spend the whole day with her, its like toruture"

The conversation carried on with a light comfortable pace, both girls enjoying the sound of the others voice. Emily listened intently as Naomi regaled her with a story from one of her past Christmas days, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to a time when the girls would be able to spend Christmas day together in their own home. Waking up together wishing each other merry Christmas before heading downstairs to open presents and help Naomi prepare their turkey Christmas dinner. She had so much to look forward to with the blonde and she knew it, she could feel it in her soul. Smiling as her girlfriend continued her rant down the phone, "Nai baby"

"Huh? Um yeah em"

"I love you"

"Ah baby i love you too"

"No really i love you so much and i cant wait for new year."

"I know baby, its going to be magical. Did you speak to Katie?"

"i did and surprisingly she agreed to help so between Panda, Effy and now Katie my parents will be none the wiser" she giggled slightly. "I feel so naughty"

"Oh you have no idea how naughty you can be"

Emily could sense the tone of the conversation change as her girlfriends voice deepened. "Nai your insatiable"

"Only with you, i cant wait to have you all to myself for four days, hey em you ever thought about becoming a member of the mile high club?"

"NAOMI CAMPBELL!"

Emily couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat, she was shocked by her girlfriends question but knew her well enough to know she was deadly serious. After a few more minutes on the phone she wished her girlfriend Merry Christmas once more and promised to see her tomorrow and returned to her family downstairs. Surveying the scene in front of her she sighed, Katie was engrossed in giving their mum the perfect pedicure, james was sat reading but Emily knew he was hiding a playboy amongst the pages she recognised the bottom of the cover. She walked over to her dad and settled down next to him snuggling in to his side.

"You ok sweetheart?" looking up in to kind brown eyes she smiled

"Im brilliant thanks daddy, brilliant" she turned her head to watch the film, feeling her dad wrap his strong arms around her she felt her eyes become heavy and she let herself drift off. One thought playing on her mind, Naomi.


	19. Blinded by the lights

**So here is another update...sorry I've been MIA for a while but I've been busy trying to find some form of paid employment lol! So still not quite in Paris but were getting closer! Thank you to everyone for their kind reviews....I love this story and I love all of you for loving this story!! AND I'm slightly over excited as they've started filming the 4****th**** series of skins so I dedicate this to NAOMILY!! BRING IT ON! LOL! **

Naomi and Emily lay listening to the rain as it beat down on the windows above them, curled up on Naomi's bed underneath their favourite blanket. Emily could feel Naomi breathing in her hair and she moved in closer to her. They were sat waiting for Kieran to take them to the airport to catch their plane to Paris. Emily had been uncontrollably bouncy since Boxing Day when she had begun packing and sneaking the clothes over to Naomi's. They had decided to take one bag between them, Emily had begun taking her clothes over in small bags as not to arouse suspicion from her mother. Their bag was packed with all they would need for the weekend and was sat expectantly by the door. Emily sighed deeply as she felt Naomi's hands thread themselves through her hair ,

"I'm so excited Nai, I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower at night all lit up. Like in my snow globe," reaching behind her into her bag pulling out her snow globe.

"Em, do you carry that everywhere with you?" Naomi looks up at her with soft round eyes, Emily feels a blush spread across her cheeks as she quietly replies, "Um no, not always, sometimes like yeah ok its always with me." She rolls away to cover her face only to feel a soft firm hand tug her back towards the body she had made a pillow, "Your so silly sometimes baby, its so cute that its always with you." Naomi places gentle kisses across Emily's forehead. "I think we should head downstairs to pack the car." Emily felt a sudden jolt of excitement and immediately jumped up out of the bed. "EEEEE" moving her, running on the spot she spun around. She heard her girlfriend laugh loudly at her antics and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and spin her around.

"Come on ma Cherie, time to go" She felt Naomi hold her steady and turn her to look into her eyes. Emily still found that her breath catches in her throat when she looks into the deep blue eyes that belong to her girlfriend. Resting her forehead against Naomi's she gently releases the breath caught in her chest, "I love you" placing a timid kiss on the blondes lips she pulls away and wraps her arms around Naomi's neck, soft blonde hair falls against her face as Naomi burrows her face in to her neck, a small barely there whisper "I love you too, so much" They stand together holding each other tightly enjoying being close to each other, they are interrupted with a soft knock at the door,

"Girls, Kieran's ready to go whenever you are." Gina's voice echoes through the room. Emily turns her head to face her seeing the look in her eyes she smiles, "were ready" Pulling away from Naomi placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She saw Naomi's eyes dart to her mother and her cheeks slightly blush, "yeah mum were coming now," Emily reaches over to the bed to grab their hand luggage checking for the 100th time that they have their passports and tickets and watches as Naomi picks up their suitcase.

"Right, Viva la France" The girls giggle and make their way to the car linking fingers as they settle in the car, "Viva la France" Naomi whispers into Emily's ear causing her to giggle. She couldn't believe they were finally on their way to Paris.

The trip to the airport was quick and uneventful, having said their goodbyes to Kieran and Gina, Emily sent a quick text message to Katie to let her know they were on their way to Paris and she would text her when they had arrived. They had checked in, bought enough magazines to last a month and were currently sat in departures with coffee and bagels.

"Hey Em's pass me that napkin please?" Emily looked up from her magazine and couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her mouth, Naomi was sat there with her bagel in one hand, coffee in the other and her magazine balancing on her lap with a large dollop of cream cheese slowly rolling down the lapel of her colourful blazer. She had a confused look across her face, her lower lip caught between her pearly white teeth.

"Come here you" Emily pulled the lapel and began wiping the cheese off trying not to leave a noticeable mark. "I really can't take you anywhere can I?" reaching up and smudging a bit of he cheese on to Naomi's nose, This caused her to cross her eyes to look at the white smudge which in turn caused Emily to release a loud giggle. Naomi placed her coffee and bagel on the table in front of them and turned to face her. Her eyes still crossed she stuck her tongue out which made Emily giggle harder.

The two girls were sat together in their own bubble in the middle of the departure lounge of Bristol airport completely oblivious to the small number of confused looks the girls were getting. Finally wiping her girlfriends nose clean Naomi received a gently kiss on the tip of her nose. "Your such a messy puppy, it's a good job I'm always here to clean you up"

"Yeah but your here to get me dirty too" Naomi winked at her slyly as she got up to throw their empty coffee cups away, "come on beautiful our flights boarding now." Grabbing their hand luggage and slinging it over her shoulder Naomi reached behind her and pulled Emily along with her lacing her fingers with the blonde she smiled. They boarded the plane to find they were in the very back, two seats with no one next to them, a little extra leg room and as Naomi had mentioned to her next to the toilet, to which she had rolled her eyes and put her seatbelt on.

Listening to the air stewardess tell her the best way to survive if the plane were to crash knowing in the back of her mind if the plane were to crash she would hold on to Naomi and kiss her and that would be it. Why pretend a life jacket with the smallest whistle in the world was going to save her. She felt a hand slyly move its way on to her thigh and squeeze it subtly, leaving her fingers to rest on the inside of her thigh.

"You ok baby? Not scared?"

"No I'm fine, better when we get there but glad your here" Leaning across she placed a gentle kiss on Naomi's inviting lips. She felt a strong hand rest on the back of her neck as Naomi pulled her in closer. Feeling the gentle probing of a soft tongue Emily moaned as she granted her girlfriend access. The two girls kissed passionately but Emily pulled away abruptly when she felt a long finger brush against her centre. Pulling away to give her girlfriend a stern look which she failed to achieve through hooded eyes, "Naomi Campbell please don't make me give you the "were not having sex on the plane because" speech again!" She felt her resolve crumble as Naomi looked at her through heavy eyes taking her bottom lip between her teeth, flexing her finger ever so gently against Emily's now damp knickers. Feeling her eyes close voluntarily and a soft moan escape her lips, "please Nai, I can't"

Looking in to the blue eyes she knew Naomi wouldn't push her luck and she settled back into her seat feeling Naomi's hand relax slightly on her leg sitting just above her knee. She slips her hand on top and they link pinkie fingers. Sighing back in to her seat she turned to observe her girlfriend who was calmly reading through the in-flight magazine. She followed the contours of her face, the shape of her nose and the subtle curve of her lips. She was perfect and she was hers. She was just allowing herself relax when the plane jolted suddenly, instinctively she closed her eyes and gripped the arms of her chair. Feeling her breathing speed up and her heart hammer against her chest she didn't notice at first the soothing voice in my ear, and the strong arms wrapping themselves around me. It was as if I was being placed in a protective bubble that only Naomi can provide.

"Breathe baby, its ok just a little bit of turbulence. Just breathe Em." I felt a soft kiss settle against my temple, my lungs were calming down and my chest didn't feel like it was being crushed.

"Its nearly over Emi, your ok, I'm here ok? Were ok." She felt the arms tighten around her and the turbulence subsided she felt her body relax in to the blondes arms and she turned her head and finally opened her eyes which stung with unshed tears. Looking in to concerned blue one, "you ok now" Nodding slowly she allowed Naomi to pull her arm away and rest it gently on her knee. Smiling across at her the blonde went back to reading her magazine and began absentmindedly tracing patterns on the inside of her knee.

Emily felt herself relax into the seat again and began to enjoy the flight. She didn't know if it Naomi's closeness or the fact that they had turned the lights off apart from the emergency cat eyes in the centre aisle. Naomi reached up and flicked her overhead light on to continue reading.

"It gets dark so early, can't believe its only 7o'clock, I'm glad they turned those lights off though they were giving me a headache."

"Hmm yeah me too." Emily hadn't really taken in what she had been saying she was too focused on the fingers running up and down her inner thigh. Gripping the arm of the seat she tried to focus on her breathing. "Calm Emily, calm"

"I'm going to the loo, will you be alright?" Naomi unbuckled her seatbelt and abruptly stood up.

"Umm, yeah, hum yeah ill be fine" Naomi smirked and Emily watched as she entered the free cubicle. Sitting in her seat she was in turmoil, her body was in overdrive she was soaked and her thigh was on fire where Naomi's fingers had been. She had given Naomi such a hard time about sex on the plane she couldn't go against her word now, could she?

"Fuck it" she whispered unbuckling her belt and moving silently over to the door, "Nai, Naomi" her hushed whisper slightly echoing in the dark

"Em? I'm peeing ill be there in a minute, you ok?"

Biting her lip, "No, let me in I feel sick" she knew Naomi wouldn't deny her access if she was poorly. She was right no sooner had the words left her mouth the occupied sign flicked to vacant and the door was pulled slightly ajar. Slinking inside the cubicle she closed the door gently to see a sly looking Naomi sitting on the sink.

"You...." Before Emily even had a chance to construct a sentence the blonde pushed her against the door and kissed her. This was no loving embrace tongues battled for dominance, teeth nipped and hands pulled at buttons, zips and underwear. Feeling a hand creep up her thigh and under her skirt, pushing her knickers aside, Emily had to bit down on Naomi's shoulder as her girlfriend roughly entered her pulling out to circle her clit.

"Fuck Em's your so wet" This earned a grunt as Emily felt her girlfriend increase the pressure on her clit, she knew she wasn't messing and she felt her orgasm speedily approach. "Yes Nai, keep going" She lifted her leg and wrapped it around the taller girls waist giving her more access. Pulling away from her shoulder she reached across to capture the blondes lips in a searing kiss, at this Naomi sped her fingers almost dancing them across her clit that was enough to send her over edge, Naomi swallowed up the moan that escaped. She continued moving her hips against the talented fingers as she rode out a second orgasm. Their kissing continued but slowed as Emily calmed down.

"Fuck, Nai" looking into deep blue eyes she giggled but it didn't last long as she watched long pale fingers enter Naomi's mouth as she licked them clean. "Jesus" she didn't wait for an answer as she pushed her girlfriend against the sink. Making quick work of the catch on her jeans and pushed them down.

Looking her dead in the eye, she pushed her up on to the sink and pulled her legs apart, placing one more kiss to swollen lips she sank to her knees.

"Ugh fuck Em" Hands roughly grabbed her hair as she wasted no time moving directly to her clit and rapidly moving her tongue across it. Up and down, left to right, circles clockwise then counter clockwise before increasing the pressure and studying the movement she felt the blonde begin to ride her face.

"Yes I'm keep fuck, yes" She felt a gush of moisture on her face and she knew Naomi had cum, looking up she saw the blonde biting on her fist to stop herself from calling out, her other hand still tangled in the red hair. She slowly sat back on to her heels and licked her lips clean. Smiling up at the dishevelled blonde they both burst out laughing,

"Um excuse me? Is everything ok in there?"

Emily looked like a deer in headlights, Naomi placed s finger over her lips.

"Yeah were fine my friends been sick, were be out in two minutes"

Just to be convincing Emily let out an over exaggerated sick noise. The two girls began sorting their clothing out and smoothing lipstick smudges. Reaching over she slowly smoothed the blonde strands behind her ear and pulled her forward for a gentle kiss.

"I hate it when you're right"

Naomi simply smiled and winked as she opened the door to face a very sullen looking flight attendant. Slipping past her Emily sent an apologetic smile and sank in to her seat, both girls look up as she hovers over them

"I understand your friend was sick but as a rule we don't like pairs to go in to the toilets. As I'm sure you are most likely aware of the reasons why." The two girls nodded, "Ill let it slip because it was two of you in there so I wont need to report it to the captain because well, how much trouble can you two get into" the flight attendant winked and walked back towards the front of the plane.

Unbelieving what she had just heard she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth soon joined by her girlfriend they laughed together until tears were rolling down their faces.

"I can't believe we just did that"

"I know and you said we wouldn't, I love it when I'm right."

"Katie's never going to believe me, she's gonna make Freddie fly her to Newcastle or something just so she can do it"

"I swear I never thought you would actually do it, I kind of hoped you would after me teasing you for an hour"

"I knew you weren't reading that magazine, you sneaky cow" Emily narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend before bursting into laughter again.

It wasn't until Emily looked out of the window that she stopped laughing, her eyes scanning the lights below, overwhelmed with what she was seeing. Paris was beautiful it twinkled with possibility, and promises. It made her chest hurt and her heart ache. She felt Naomi rest her head on her shoulder as she observed the view, "It's beautiful Nai, it's so beautiful"

"Yeah it is" came the whispered reply, looking over her shoulder Emily saw that Naomi's eyes weren't on the scene below but on her, "so beautiful" they leaned in and kissed gently. They hadn't even landed yet but Emily knew she was going to like Paris, alot.


	20. For Lovers, For Us

The plane landed with ease and the girls had collected their luggage and were now on their way to their hotel, Naomi couldn't take her eyes off of Emily. She's staring out of the taxi window with wide eyes trying to take in as much as she could. She could see the lights reflecting in her eyes as they sped through the Parisian streets. Naomi smiled as she looked out of her own window reaching out to tangle their fingers together, feeling Emily squeeze them. She couldn't believe that they were actually here, when she had approached her mum with the idea of taking Em to Paris she was surprised she had agreed so willingly to help.

-------------------------------------FLASHBAC K--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mum? Mum, where are you?"_

"_I'm in the kitchen love, did you want some chick pea soup?"_

_Naomi walked through to the kitchen and couldn't help but turn her nose up at the suggestion of soup, "um no thanks mum I'm good." Watching her mum potter around the kitchen preparing her lunch she smiled as she slid a ham sandwich in front of her, "thanks mum" picking at the crust of her bread, "Mum?" _

"_Hmmm"_

"_Can I, I need your help with something" Gina turned to face her daughter, placing her bowl of soup on the table and sitting gently down on the seat opposite Naomi. "Ok, what's happened love, is it Emily? Are you.."_

"_oh god no, Mum no me and Emily are fine, were perfect" a small smile graces her lips, "but it is Emily I wanted to talk about, well Emily's Christmas present."_

"_Oh thank god, I thought the worst. Well obviously you couldn't be pregnant which is a nice benefit of a having a lesbian for a daughter the worry of unwanted pregnancy is greatly reduced. And so I suppose is the risk of sexually transmitted disease"_

"_Jesus Christ, mum please, stop talking. I want to take Emily to Paris, for new years"_

"_Pairs ,France?"_

"_Yes mother Paris in France. I want to take Em to the Eiffel tower and see new years in with her on the River Saine and spend time away from Bristol just us. I've saved enough for the flights but I want to get a really nice hotel and I was wondering if you could help me, you know financially" Naomi was embarrassed she'd never had to ask her mum for money before. "I will pay you back I just know I'm not going to earn enough in time to book it and" She stopped mid sentence as she felt a soft hand over her own. _

"_Love, I think it's a beautiful thing you wanting to take her away and Kieran and I will help you out no problem. You know you only have to ask for money love and we will help you, you've just always been so bloody stubborn and independent."_

_She smiled affectionately at her mother, never loving her more than she did at this moment. _

"_Thanks mum, I've bookmarked the address with the hotel so I thought we could look at it tonight."_

"_Sure thing love, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's a secret?"_

"_Definitely," The two blondes looked across at each other and smiled. "Although, Nomi I will have to set some rules. You will phone me everyday, we will take you to the airport and pick you up. You will go for 3days no more." _

"_Ok mum, thank you. Thank you so much" She walked along the table and threw her arms around her mother, "she is going to love this"_

"_No love, she is going to love you"_

----------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are mademoiselle", helping Emily out of the taxi, handing 10euros as he pulled their suitcase towards them.

"Merci"

Turning to face Emily as the taxi pulled away she saw the brown eyes shone with unshed tears, "Nai its, oh my god its beautiful." Looking up at the grand entrance to the Hotel Britannique, its rustic exterior was authentic, with beautiful soft lights illuminating the entrance, as they walked through the doors hand in hand towards the reception Naomi smiled at the desk clerk.

"Bonjour, I have a room booked for 3nights under the name," lowering her voice so Emily wouldn't hear, "Fitch-Campbell" Looking behind her she saw the confusion in her eyes, raising her eyebrow slightly. Looking back to the receptionist who was handing her the key to their room, 411.

"Merci, come on Em's" trying to pull her towards the lift.

"Nai? Wait, what name did you check us in under?"

"Hmm what are you talking about?"

"Just then, when you checked us in, you lowered your voice when you told him your name. Why?"

"I didn't lower my voice, I um, I" Naomi looked at Emily with a sheepish look on her face, she was embarrassed, "it's under the name tch-nabellsm"

"It's under what? Stop mumbling and tell me" Looking up as the lift lights changed to finally rest on G.

"Fitch-Campbell, I reserved the room under the name Fitch-Campbell." She tilted her eyes upward as the lift doors chimed open and walked in to the waiting box, turning to see Emily follow with a soft expression covering her face. Taking her place by her side Naomi looked at Emily expectantly,

"Well?" She was taken a back by a pair of soft lips against her own, moaning in to the kiss as Emily pulled away ever so slightly so she could feel her breath against her lips, "I love it, Naomi Fitch-Campbell, although I would have said, Campbell-Fitch." Bewildered by Emily's reaction and the sly wink she just received she let a sigh escape her chest.

"It just felt right to put the room under both our names"

"Ah you're so cute when you're embarrassed Nomi, it's a lovely sentiment. I love it."

Naomi smiled, she was relieved that the gesture hadn't been taken the wrong way and took Emily's hand as they walked along the corridor looking for their room, "Here it is, 411. Do you want to do the honours?"

Handing the key over to the red head, she watched as she slipped it in to the lock and turned the handle. Following Emily in to the room she gasped, it was beautiful, perfect. It was the ideal size for the two of them with a small dressing table at the end of the room nearest the door which she assumed led to the ensuite bathroom. As they ventured further in to the room they turned to other end of the room, a long pair of curtains hung in the middle of the room, drawn slightly to obscure the view of the bed, Emily tentatively reached forward to pull them back. The bedroom was magnificent, a queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, with large regal cloth hanging over the bed acting as a canopy. The decor was authentic, rustic reds and browns fill the room with gold trim on the mirrors and bedspread. The throw pillows of silk cover the head of the bed propped against an elaborately carved headboard. Candles filled the surfaces of the bedside tables with a bottle of champagne and two flutes sat expectantly on the ottoman at the end of their bed.

"Naomi" she turned at the whisper behind her, Emily stood in the middle of the room her arms hung limp beside her eyes wide with wonder. Looking over at Emily she felt her body warm, she placed her hand against her chest clutching where her heart was beating ever faster. Walking the small distance between them , she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her gently on her neck. Reaching up whispering lovingly into her ear, "Merry Christmas baby." Emily pulled away slightly, brown eyes wet with tears penetrating blue, "I love it, it beautiful. Thank you"

The girls finally broke free of the embrace and began to unpack, Emily squealing when she saw they had a Jacuzzi bubble bath. "Its bloody huge Nai, look at these bath salts" Naomi chuckled to herself as she placed their clothes in to relevant draws and hanging clothes in to the wardrobe. Walking over to the champagne she picked up the note that sat below it on the tray.

"Em's come here sweet, there's a note with the champagne." Soft foot steps approached as she turned to see Emily had already slipped in to one of the complimentary bath robes. Quirking her eye brows, "what? I've always wanted one of these" Kissing her softly on the lips laughing against them she turned back to the note in her hand.

"_Naomi & Emily, Just a small gesture to wish you Happy New Year. Enjoy Paris darlings.  
love Mum and Kieran xxxx"_

"Aw that's so sweet, shall we open it?" Emily reached forward and pulled the bottle from its icy resting place. "I've never done this before, quite exciting to say that my first time was in Paris." Naomi felt a lurch in the depth of her stomach as Emily winked at her.

Picking up the glasses she looked at Emily expectantly, "Ready when you are" Watching with nervous eyes she grimaced as Emily struggled with the cork as it slowly made its way out of the bottle, "nearly there, where do I point it?"

"Anywhere but at me" Shielding her face with her arm she winced as she heard the pop and waited for the shower of champagne that would follow when she wasn't coated in the cold fizzy liquid she lowered her arm to see the sight in front of her, Emily was stood with her eyes squeezed tight the champagne bottle in front of her and the last of the shower falling on her head. She was drenched, her white t-shirt was slowly turning see-through causing her black bra to peek through. Her breath had been completely taken away, "Jesus Em's" setting the champagne flutes down on the tray she closed the distance between them and gently ran her tongue along the length of Emily's neck to lap up the champagne, she felt the pulse beneath her tongue jump. A small hand gripped the back of her head as she made her way up to her ear nipping slightly at the earlobe. The strong hand pulling her away from the neck and rough lips captured her own, they swallowed each others moans and she slid her hand across the bottom of Emily's damp t-shirt.

Emily sat the champagne bottle down on the table and pulled Naomi closer to her, the kisses growing sloppy and desperate, "Mmmm Nai" The want in Emily's voice echoed through her body landing in the pit of her stomach. Pushing her hands underneath the offending t-shirt she pulled it up over Emily's head never giving her a chance to object, as soon as the t-shirt was discarded there lips were attached once again, the kisses had slowed and were deep and long. Each girl enjoying the feel of the others tongue, they very rarely kissed this deeply and slowly simply allowing themselves to enjoy kissing each other.

"Nai"

"Hm"

"There's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom"

"Hm"

"Naomi!" With the volume of Emily's voice having risen slightly she stopped nuzzling against her neck.

"Hm?"

"I said there is a massive Jacuzzi in the bathroom, big enough for two" Naomi saw Emily wiggle her fingers in front of her, she didn't need to be asked twice. Pulling her dress over her head and pulling her leggings down, leaving a pool of clothes on the floor. Looking over her shoulder she winked at Emily stifling a giggle and her dumbfounded face.

"Well are you coming?"

"Not yet, but I will be" Naomi giggled as she felt a light slap on her arse, "argh get back her Fitch"

"That's Fitch-Campbell to you"

Naomi giggled as she ran in to the bathroom hearing the door close softly behind her, she leant over and turned the taps pouring a mixture of salts and lotions watching at the different textures which swirled and danced in the water. Feeling a small pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist and soft breasts press against her back. Leaning back in to the embrace, she sighed as the red head pressed tight kisses against her neck. It took all of two seconds for Emily to remove her bra and underwear throwing them across the room to join their other clothes.

Hot, wet soapy bodies moved together, the friction between them generating a heat that was almost unbearable. Nails scratched across delicate stomachs as they dipped dangerously low Soft moans were swallowed by deep kisses as tongues pushed deeper, fingers played with nipples tugging on them gently causing a shudder. Sinking further in to the bath tub the two girls moved together with such sincerity and passion it was almost impossible tell them apart. Firm fingers parted lips and revelled in the moisture they found there, a taut thigh slipping between eager legs pushing further to climax, moans grew in volume promises of love kissed into necks and ears. Tongues battling as they rode out the waves of ecstasy that hit them over and over again, bubbles moulded around them as tongues, thighs, fingers and thumbs worked to push each girl over the edge of bliss.

Naomi pulled the dressing gown tighter against her chest, resting her hands in the pockets of the soft white robe, standing on the balcony of their room she observed the street below her, the people, the cars, the sounds the smells she let them all assault her, overwhelm her until there was only one. Emily. She felt her presence as she watched her approach, her hair curling slightly it dried, cheeks rosy from the heat of the bath (or possible the three orgasms she had managed in the last hour and a half), her naked body wrapped up in an oversized robe, her hands hidden by the long sleeves.

"Come here Em's" Opening her arms towards the redhead she sighed as she silently moved in front of her leaning back in to her embrace. Naomi wrapped her arms around the smaller girl resting her head on her shoulder.

"Look Nai, it's the Louvre, and you can see the Eiffel tower in the distance all lit up. Oh look there's the river, can we go on that tomorrow please?" Naomi smiled at the excitement in Emily's voice as she bounced up and down in her arms. Leaning down to place a kiss just below her ear, "we can do anything you want baby, remember tomorrow is New Years Eve so we will have to decide what to do tomorrow night."

"I don't care, really don't care as long as I'm with you when the clock strikes 12"

"Agreed, maybe we could get some more champagne?"

"That would be nice, maybe we could actually drink it this time, oh shit"

"What, what's wrong?"

"I totally forgot to text Katie she's gonna be screwing her nut"

"Hey don't worry about it, I text her when you were exploring the bathroom I sent mum and Katie the same text telling them we had arrived and were having a lovely time" Naomi couldn't stifle the giggle, "Why are you laughing?"

"Well I may have edited Katie's text, she may have received a more x-rated version" biting gently on Emily's neck. "Naomi for Christ sake, must you always tell Katie everything we do?"

"No but its fun, she's funny when she's freaked out, I'm just gutted I wont get to see her reaction to that text"

"NAOMI!" feeling an elbow to her ribs she jumped back only to then pull her girlfriend closer to her, "Its a bit of friendly banter Emi, rather that than not talking to each other at all"

"Hm I suppose, just tone it down a bit yeah. I don't need my sister knowing how many fingers I like inside of me" Naomi's caught of guard by her and jolts her closer to her chest

"Jesus Emily! Like I would tell her that, fuck, besides there's no definite answer considering it changes everyday." Burrowing her face in to her girlfriends neck she felt her laughter run through her body. The couple stood wrapped in each others arms on the balcony over looking the city, Naomi couldn't explain it but she felt lighter, being out of Bristol was doing wonders for her and Emily who was positively glowing. She felt sleep suddenly creep up on her, "Baby, do you want to head to bed and snuggle for a bit? I'm kind of sleepy all of a sudden" a loud yawn validating her point.

"Sure Nomi sounds good" The two girls walked in to the room, Naomi turning to lock the patio door. Switching the lights off in the living area they moved in to the bedroom, drawing the curtains behind them. Taking their robes off and slipping in to bed they each sighed as their bodies made contact. This was Naomi's favourite part of the day, the part before sleep, when they both just were. No pressure no expectations they could just be, them, Naomi and Emily. Running her fingers through the red hair, she breathed in the unique scent that was Emily.

"I love you Nomi" a sleep filled voice rose up from below her, "Night baby"

"I love you too Emi, sleep tight boo" Kissing the top of her head she finally let sleep take her over.


	21. j'adore

Ok so first things first i can only apologise for my absence which lasted a LOT longer then originally anticipated i kind of got side tracked by life, but alas i did miss writing so im back! And i promise to update on a more regular basis! Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me and my little story! I love all of you guys!!!! :D

**Chapter 21**

**J'adore.......**

They woke wrapped in each others arms, enjoying just being together as the sun slowly rose over Paris. Having decided that they wanted to do as much as they could whilst in the city, Naomi rose silently and called for room service to deliver breakfast whilst Emily showered.

They ate their breakfast sat across from each other on the bed, Naomi couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her features as she watched the red head drink her coffee with her messy wet hair and fresh face.

"I love you" Emily stopped sipping her coffee deep brown eyes peering over her cup. "yeah?"

"yeah, i do" They giggled with each other as they finished breakfast and packed the bag they would need for a trip around the city.

"Right you," the blonde murmered into the red heads ear, "where did you want to go today? What did you want to see?"

"I want to see everything" Emily lent back in to the taller girl, bouncing lightly on her toes. "I want to go everywhere"

"well i hate to be the bearer of bad news but we cant see everything Emily, we only have today and even then we have to make plans for tonight, so how about you pick the top three places to see today" she felt the red head sigh in her arms and pull the guidebook from her bag.

"ok, i ummmm want to see the arc de triumph, i want to have a real French coffee from a real French cafe, oooo the eiffell tower and a boat trip down the saine" she laughed loudly as the brunette span in her arms and beamed widely at her.

"well if thats what the lady wants, thats what the lady gets" leaning down she placed a soft kiss on her lips, "now lets get out of here!"

The two girls spent the day exploring the city, walking aimlessly for a while just enjoying being in Paris. "It really is beautiful here," the red head said whistfully as they sat at a small table outside of a local cafe. "hmmm, yeah it really is. Im so glad were here"

"thank you for bringing me here baby" leaning across the table the blonde pulled on Emily's hand and kissed her palm. "your very welcome, i could think of no one else i would rather be here with"

"ah your such a soppy prick sometimes" Emily pokes her tongue out at her girlfriend as she orders them both a coffee. "but your my soppy prick and i wouldn't have you any other way."

The girls sat and drank their coffee, watching the people pass just enjoying each others company. Emily reached for the blondes hand and linked their fingers. "i love this, just us. Its like weve left everything that complicates us behind and now here, we can just be. You know"

Lokking softly over to her girlfriend Naomi felt her stomach clench, she wanted this all the time. This Emily that was content and happy no stress, no hiding from her parents, "yeah i know, i want this too last forever. Just us, thats all we need." Bringing their entwined hands up to her lips she placed a soft kiss on each of the red heads knuckles.

"Thats all need Nay, and one day thats what well have."

"i," Naomi's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden ringing of her phone.

Looking at the screen of her phone she sighed dramatically, "its my mum"

"well answer it, im going to go to the bathroom" placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips she sighed as answered the phone,

"Hi Mum"

"Hello love, so how is Paris?"

"its wonderful mum, its just so lovely here. Thank you for the champagne again that was really sweet of you and keiren"

"it was his idea love, believe it or not. Hes an old romantic underneath his sour exterior, How is Emily" As if on cue her red head girlfriend returns to their table

"Shes wonderful, absolutely wonderful," she rolled her eyes as Emily pulled an over the top lovey face at her, "and of course shes a total pain in the arse!"

"actually Gina, im nothing but a delight to be with and she knows it." The two girls began to wrestle over the phone. They could hear Ginas laughter from the other end of the phone,

"Right girls ill let you get on with your day, enjoy yourselfs, be save and ill see you in a few days"

"Bye mum,"

"By Gina!"

"your ridiculous Em," pouting as her girlfriend stole her phone from her, "yeah im ridiculously in love with you" the two girls met across the table in a passionate embrace, threading her fingers through the soft red hair she sighed as she pulled away. "come on baby lets go get our tourist on."

The girls had found themselves wandering through the streets of Paris looking through the windows of the small boutiques, just enjoying being together. There fingers held together through the new mittens the girls had purchased because of the cold Parisian wind. They found themselves slowly making their way towards the eiffell tower as the sun began to dip, "you wanna go to the top ems" straining her neck to see to the top of the tower. She looked over at her wide eyed girlfriend who was once again bouncing up and down on her heels nodding eagerly.

"please!" they paid the entrance fee and started to make their way to the top. She looked down at the entwined hands between her and let a small smile play on her lips, with every second that passed in the lift, the grip on her hand got tighter and tighter.

"I didn't realise you were afraid of heights boo" She whispered softly in her girlfriends ear,

"Im not usually, its just i didn't realise how high we would go. Nay this is like the highest i think ive ever been, like ever." She let a quiet laugh escape her mouth as the smaller girl looked up at her.

"Your safe with me ok, just keep hold of my hand and everytime you squeeze ill squeeze back harder to let you know im still here. Im not going to let you fall, ok?"

Deep brown eyes gazed in to her own, "ok"

The lift doors opened and the girls followed the group of tourists out on to the viewing platform. The sun had began its descent down beneath the Parisian sky line, a deep orange and crimson haze expanded across sky. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, she heard an audible gasp from the girl beside her.

"Nomi, look" they slowly made there way to the edge, Emily slipped in front of Naomi who instantly wrapped her arms around the redheads small frame. Resting her head on her shoulder sighing softly in her ear, "its beautiful, look at the lights"

Both girls stood, ignoring everyone else around them, the groups of tourists and tour guides melted away so that all that existed was the two of them.

"I want to stay like this forever, with you. I want to see everything with you."

"We can, we should." She felt the red head turn in her arms to face her. "lets do it, lets see everything together. Lets travel take a gap year before uni and spend the next year seeing everything together." The brown eyes in front of her came to life as she spoke of their future together.

"are you being serious em's?"

"i don't think ive ever been more serious about anything in my life, we can start saving up now. Be like our new years resolution and then when weve finished with our exams we can go stay away for as long as we like. Just us" leaning down to capture the brunettes lips in front of her, letting all the love and passion she felt flow through her. She moaned slightly as the red heads tongue touched against her own, pulling the smaller girl as close to her as she could. Feeling the cold wond rusbh across the expsed skin on her face she sighed in to the kiss as she felt small wool covered hands clasp at her face. Protecting her from the cold, "lets do it" pulling away to rest her forehead against the red heads, "lets travel. See the world, do what ever we want. Just us. Me and you"

"sounds perfect to me nomi." Feeling the read her turn back round in her arms she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the coming year, it had started to differently to how it was ending, if someone had told her that she would be spending her new years with Emily Fitch, she would have rolled her eyes and most likely sent a torrent of abuse towards them.

Yet here she was stood at the top of the eiffell tower with her arms wrapped around the beautiful fitch girl. She couldn't wait for the next year and what it could bring, she just knew as long as it involved Emily she would be happy.

The next chapter will be the new years celebrations, this was just a bit of a filler to get back into the story as i had left it soooo long! And i can only apologise!! :P i promise to update on a more regular basis.....as always reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thank you to everyone for your continued interest in me and my story!! Love you guys! xxxx


	22. Us

So here it is guys, NEW YEARS!! Finally I know but I haven't really been inspired and for this chapter I wanted to be feeling a certain way and well after an amazing weekend with my lovely I felt like I could make this exactly as I wanted it to be. As always reviews are always welcome and its not beta'd but it's fluffy and well a bit of escapism for us who are suffering with the new series.

Thank you for my reviews of the last chapter keeps em coming and as always ENJOY!!

:)

My Chest Echoes

'US'

As they walked through the streets of Paris Emily felt light, her heart was heavy, full to the brim with everything with Naomi. Looking up at the blonde who had her hand clasped tightly in her mitten, her blue eyes shinning with the lights of Paris. She couldn't believe she was here, in Paris with the girl who completely and hopelessly held her heart. They were making their way back to the hotel to get ready for their new years eve together, she had no idea really what they were going to do but at this moment she really didn't care, she was with HER Naomi and that is really all that mattered.

"Did you know it was going to be this cold when you decided to bring me here?" Looking up at the blonde whose lips were quivering with the cold.

The beautiful smile that spread across her face literally took her breath away, "well Ems, I didn't think it was going to be you know, Caribbean like but I knew it would be a little nippy yeah"

"Nippy? Its fucking freezing Nai!" her giggle was muffled by strong thin arms wrapping themselves around her, the feeling of soft lips dancing on her neck, "well you know ill always be here to warm you up" The gentle nip that followed was unexpected as was the soft moan that echoed in her ear "Nai, lets get back to the hotel. Please" The "please" coming out a lot more strangled than she wanted it to. "Come on you little horn dog" the soft chuckle that followed and the warm arm wrapped around her shoulders guiding her back to the hotel.

She never felt safer than when she was in Naomi's arms, the mitten glad hand rubbing her upper arm in reality it didn't keep the cold out but it made Emily warmer. Walking to the entrance of the hotel they parted as they entered the revolving doors, reaching for the outstretched hand in front of her, she barely let the doors close before she pushed the tall blonde against the back of the life, blindly capturing the pink lips in front of her, biting gently on the bottom lip she moaned as she felt the warm tongue sweep into her mouth, it was never enough. She could never get enough of kissing Naomi. Reaching up to cup the blondes face with her mitten covered hands, her giggle was muffled by hungry lips nipping hungrily at her lips, "Jesus Em I need to get you back to the room. Like now"  
as if on cue the lift doors pinged open, she barely had a chance to compose herself as she was dragged from the lift.

"Fucking Key, Where the. Em do you have the key?" Taking her hands out of the mittens she reached up to place her hand on Naomi's hunched shoulder, "Nai. Calm down, you know I have the key. I always have the key as we all know you cant be trusted to keep hold of it" she felt the playful smirk play across her features. Reaching in to her bag she pulled out the card key placing it gently into the lock watching the light turn green. Walking through the door she turned to smile at her grumpy but inevitably horny girlfriend. Looking down at her bag as she placed the key back in to the small front pocket for safe keeping, finally looking up her heart stopped. Her feet froze, she felt the breath escape her lungs as she surveyed the room in front of her.

Their were candles everywhere settling the room in a soft golden glow, the curtains left open to allow the soft moonlight to enter the room, framing the bed in an almost angelic white glow. On the balcony a small table set up perfectly for a dinner for two, a bottle of champagne chilling on the table between two plates of perfectly presented food. Looking over to the bed which was covered in a variety of coloured petals a small heart shape lying in the centre of the bed. Soft fairy lights wrapped around the posts of the bed. A bowl of strawberries and a box of chocolates sat expectantly on one of the bedside tables while the other held the most beautiful bunch of roses she had ever seen.

She felt her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears, her heart was practically breaking her rib cage with every beat, planning its escape to get to Naomi. The hand that was settled over her mouth moved down to cover it. Pleading with it to calm down, her stomach had been invaded by all manor of fluttering insects, not just butterflies, moths and fireflies joined in lighting her from the inside. A small gasp escaped her mouth as her lungs finally remembered to take a breath.

Strong gentle hands snaked their way across her stomach as she felt Naomi settle behind her, resting her head on the smaller girls shoulder, "Happy new year baby" A soft emotion filled voice filled her hear, her senses were on overload. She couldn't cope, the sight in front of her, the way Naomi's voice sang in her ear and the smell, flowers and the ever familiar Naomi. She turned so quickly in the arms of the girl behind her she heard the breath rush out of the blonde's chest as a sob escaped her lips. Gripping tightly to the material of Naomi's coat she let the tears fall, feeling everything.

"Jesus Emily, I'm sorry is it too much? It's too much I knew it would be I just it was just I.." She couldn't take it the fear in her voice, forcing herself to look up she smiled the widest smile she thinks she may have ever, her face could split and she wouldn't care she would revel in the pain.

Shaking her head gently she laughed, "No no silly bean, these are happy tears. I'm just...its just I've never...Jesus I love you so fucking much" pressing her lips firmly against those in front of her. In the lift the kisses had a been a prelude this kiss was nothing more than that, a kiss. The only way she knew how to show her what this meant, to try to give her some of what she was feeling.

"Your everything, you know that. You're my everything. Forever" whispering the last part against her lips sealing it with a kiss.

The two girls stood on the middle of the room for what felt like an eternity, Emily turning in Naomi's arms to survey the room again, "you hungry baby? Its your favourite" Nodding slowly she moved to take her coat off and made her way to the table to find a perfect plate of cheese on toast with tomato sauce. She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, all the way to Paris for cheese on toast it was as ridiculous as it sounded but it was theirs. Settling at the table they popped the champagne with a loud scream as it went everywhere, "I thought you would have the hang of that by now,"

"well you know maybe that's just one of the many things ill have to keep practicing at" filling up the two champagne flutes in front of her, Emily handed one to her girlfriend and raised her glass to the middle of the table, "a toast, to you. Naomi Campbell a secret romantic. My life, my love, the girl who owns my heart, never a second goes by without you invading my thoughts, you must be exhausted because you spend most of your time running through my mind" Looking in to the blue eyes as they twinkled and rolled with the cheesy chat up line, "I don't deserve you, this but I have it and I have you and you, well you have me. Forever, so here's to 2010 here's to us and our year, together." The candle light from the table illuminating the unshed tears in the girls eyes sitting across from her, leaning forward slightly to touch her glass to her own.

The blonde adding gently "To you, to us" It was simple but she knew Naomi meant every word. Smiling a she placed her glass on the table and began on her cheese on toast, delicious.

They ate quickly making light conversation as they devoured the unbelievably delicious simple meal in front of them. Sitting on the balcony they moved their chairs together and sat enjoying the rest of the champagne hands clasped together.

"I have to ask, like seriously how did you do this? It's amazing all of it? How did you arrange all of this?"

"Well Miss Fitch as you know I am a very important person with many important contacts and well if I told you, I would have to kill you" Rolling her eyes she pushed her elbow gently in to the blondes ribs, "seriously, how did you do it?"

"Come on Em I don't want to ruin the magic of it. Can't you just enjoy it for what it is. I just thought rather than spend money on a night out in Paris with you, we could have a night here together doing whatever we want. I wanted to make our first New Year together special you know. Something to that all the others will have to live up to."

"The others?"

"Well yeah, you know the other new years were going to spend together. Obviously their not always going to be spent in Paris but you know this, our first will be you know the benchmark"

"Your so sweet Nai, you think about things like that? like our future and all of our new years together and well our life" Looking up in to soft blue eyes boring in to her own deep brown ones she reached forward and pressed lightly against the inviting lips in front of her,

"If this gets out, my reputation could be ruined" resting her forehead against her girlfriends she smiled, "Your secrets safe with me"

They finished the last of the champagne and tipsily made their way back in to the room. Shutting the door of their balcony, Emily stumbled over to her bag to retrieve her iPod and place it on to the travel iPod speakers skipping through the albums Naomi had put on their for her when she had been ill, she smiled as she remembered the blonde sneaking in to her house with her laptop and filled her iPod with an assortment of albums to keep her entertained, although she had only listened to a playlist simply entitles "US". Skipping through the playlist she found the song she had been searching for and smiled and turned as the song began, the piano floating through the room, taking hold of the blondes hand wrapping them around her waist she settled her head on the blondes chest placing her own hands around the petit waist, letting the lyrics wash over them as they swayed to the music,

_They made a statue of us  
And it put it on a mountain top  
Now tourists come and stare at us  
Blow bubbles with their gum  
Take photographs have fun, have fun_

She felt the hands around her waist slowly move to locate the strip of skin which lay exposed between her jeans and t-shirt. Humming softly in her ear, she felt herself sink further into the blonde

_They'll name a city after us  
And later say it's all our fault  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Because they've got years of experience  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious_

Pulling Naomi closer to her she began placing soft almost ghost like kisses on the exposed neck above her, nipping slightly as she reached the point her neck and shoulder met. The hands moving on her back began to explore further, reaching higher running a single finger under the obstructing bra strap, swaying silently to their song just enjoying being close to each other. Emily reached up to tilt the blondes head down to look at her, "I love you" capturing her lips in a searing kiss, her feet moving slowly as Naomi guided her towards their bed, squealing in delight as they feel on to the petals. Feeling their softness rub up against her skin as Naomi slowly shed her of her clothes, deciding she didn't really think it fair to be the only naked person in the room Emily soon made light work of the blondes skirt and jumper, kissing each part of her that she revealed with each item of clothing that was lost. Sighing as their bodies fell against each other, she could feel Naomi's nipples harden against her own, pulling the hips which rest in her hands closer to her own bucking her own hips up to meet them.

_We wear our scarves just like a noose  
But not 'cause we want eternal sleep  
And though our parts are slightly used  
New ones are slave labor you can keep_

Running her hands along the contours of the blondes bodies she let her finger tips reveal in the skin underneath them, nipping randomly at Naomi's chest as she felt slim strong fingers push their way in to her she couldn't contain the shudder that over took her body. Settling next to her love, their legs entwined automatically as Emily lightly ran her hand down the delicate flat stomach cupping Naomi before tenderly running her finger across the blondes clit moaning in to her mouth as she felt how wet she was. They moved in complete synchronisation almost as if they were dancing, letting the music flow through them dictating their movements. It wasn't hurried or uneven, it wasn't about getting each other off (although Emily knew that was what they were both working towards) it was more than that as she felt Naomi's lips move along her neck, up to her check to rest on her lips,

"Look at me" It was breathless and almost inaudible but Emily heard, forcing her eyes open she looked in to the deep pools of blue in front of her, the way the eyes were fixed on her. They were saying everything and nothing, Emily leant forward resting her forehead against Naomi's.

_We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious_

Their breaths mingled as their breathing became laboured, Emily began to add more pressure with her fingers, working Naomi's clit in slow deliberate circles, she knew it took the blonde longer to come this way but the orgasm was always more intense. The feeling of Naomi inside of her was not helping her keep her rhythm. The addition of her thumb completely threw Emily out and she all but stopped as she moaned in to Naomi's mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as the new sensation swept over her. Looking in to the blue eyes again they fell in to a sloppy kiss, both so close to the end, wanting it but never really wanting this to end. The sensation of Naomi's nipples against her own as she began to rock her hips to meet Naomi's thrusts was slowly driving her closer to the edge, she added a second finger to Naomi's clit and began moving in short sharp circles. She knew she had made the right decision as Naomi pulled away from the kiss to moan loudly, burying her head in to Emily's shoulder. "Oh Christ Emily"

_They made a statue of us  
They made a statue of us  
The tourists come and stare at us  
The sculptor's marble sends regards  
They made a statue of us  
They made a statue of us  
Our noses have begun to rust  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
Were living in a den of thieves_

They began to move together more frantically now, Naomi moving her fingers to give Emily's clit the attention it needed. A short pain in her shoulder and she knew Naomi had sunk her teeth in to her, "Ugh Nai, Baby look at me, please" The blonde hair tickled as it brushed past her, using her spare hand she brushed the hair away from Naomi's face and held on to the back of her neck, tangling her fingers in the waved locks. She knew it wouldn't be long, she could feel it building in the pit of her stomach slowly making its way through her body, "Nai Nai Nai" it was her mantra, adding that little bit more pressure she saw a flash behind the deep blues eyes before they snapped shut and her girlfriend loudly moaned "Yes, Ugh god. Emily" Feeling Naomi's body react to her touch as her girlfriend rode out her orgasm pushed her over the edge, the extra liquid she felt on her fingers the final straw, burying her head into Naomi's chest as she felt herself explode.

"Fuck, Yes Nai, ugh bab, I'm ugh" Her toes curled and she let herself get swept away by the tide that was Naomi and the orgasm Naomi had brought her too.

_And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious_

She lay letting the warmth spread across her body, everything felt so much better, the petals beneath her, the smell of the girl next to her, the way their legs settled against each other. With her head pressed tightly against the blonde's chest she could hear the solid beat of her heart, "mine" she whispered before placing a small tender kiss above her heart. Feeling Naomi pull her closer she finally brought her head up to rest on the pillow so that she was facing the blonde, "Hey" perfect hands reaching up to brush the hair from her eyes,

"Hey" her voice husky and unused. She watched as Naomi looked behind her shoulder and turned with a smile, "Happy new year baby"

"Is it 12?" Naomi nodded with a content smile creeping across her face, "Happy new year Nomi" sealing the New Year with a lingering loving kiss. Settling under the covers the blonde reached for the champagne on the side, "do you just have a never ending supply of this stuff?" she giggled at her girlfriend and her new found love for the bubbly stuff,

"stick with me kid, its the good life for us from now on" accepting the glass the blonde offered she settled back down in the bed tucked perfectly in to Naomi's body as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"To Us"

"Us" chinking the glasses together feeling the cold bubbles slide down her throat she smiled, as she repeated the word in her head, "us". Together, Naomi had said forever and listening to the heartbeat below her she knew she meant it.


	23. Doubt

Firstly let me apologise for the lack of updates and the fact that it's taken me so long is simply down to the fact I've had to start living in the real world with a 9-5 job and boring boring monotony. But I hope this chapter makes up for my rubbishness and I will definitely try to update more often, I really am enjoying writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. I love reading all of your reviews and if you have any suggestions of where you would like this to go I am open to all suggestions.

Thank you for your messages and reviews while I've been M.I.A!

Love to all of you!

As Emily drops her bag in the dimly lit hallway, she sighs. She already misses Naomi and she knows that even in her own head it sounds ridiculous but she does. After getting picked up by Gina in a VW camper (which she borrowed from a neighbour) and hearing the blonde sigh, "fucking hippy" she had wanted the journey home to slow. She had willed the roads to be full of traffic, to get stopped at every red light or for the old clapped out van to break down, none of this happened. They pulled up outside of the red brick semi detached house she resided in. it wasn't home, home was Naomi.

Giving her thanks to Gina and stepping out of the car she walked to the door, slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she rooted for her keys. "I'll miss you"

"Em's, I'm not going anywhere, well home to do some washing and eat something that isn't cheese but really, I'm not going anywhere" she felt the chuckle vibrate through the blondes chest into her own.

"I know it's just, I just, I'm going to miss you" turning in the arms around her she rest her head against Naomi's chest. "Thank you for Paris" speaking in to the chest underneath her in to where the heart lay beating. "Call me later"

"As if you had to ask" reaching up to kiss her girlfriend she turned around and pushed the door open with one last look and a wave to Gina.

Picking up her post from the side table she made a cup of tea and made her way to her room, "Bloody hell Em's, you frightened the shit out of me, could have fucking told me you were coming back today" Katie's voice rang from behind her, feeling the shock run through her body as she stumbled with the mug in her hand.

"Christ Katie, don't do that." She turned to see her sister standing in the doorway of the bathroom fresh from the shower, "where is everyone anyway?" bringing the tea to her lips inhaling its calming scent.

"They've gone out for the day, something about broadening James interests. Unless their taking him to a sex museum I think their going to have a hard time keeping him interested" She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up, "anyway, how was Paris lezzer?"

Following her twin into their shared bedroom dumping the post on the dresser and flopping on to her bed, "it was magical" closing her eyes loosing herself, "everything was just unbelievable. I loved it"

"Fucking hell, if you could see your face. It's enough to make you sick." Emily jumped as a wet towel landed heavy on her face,

"OI! How was your new year anyway?"

"Yeah was ok, average really, got fucked missed midnight. You know. The usual" Katie smiled at her in the mirror, "anyway where's my present? I did not cover for you for three days while you fucked off with you labia lover for nothing"

Running downstairs to grab her bag she stopped at a strange shadow on the window of the front door, opening it she couldn't help the over whelming feeling that flooded her, a small yellow post it note folded in half. Taking it off of the stain glass, shutting the door behind her, slowly unfolding the small yellow note

"I miss you too, Nxxx"

Her heart leapt, it was so ridiculous and to anyone outside of the two of them it would mean nothing but to Emily it meant everything. She knew Naomi would have written the note in haste in the back of the VW camper van just to make her smile, she couldn't believe that even after all their time together she could still make her heart stop.

Folding the paper neatly and slipping it in to her pocket she grabbed her bag and made her way back to Katie.

"Christ, I thought you had gone back to Paris to bloody get me something"

Handing the gift over to Katie, she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her in to a hug, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for this week and well for being ok with you know, me and Nai. Thank you" She placed a small kiss on her sister's cheek and moved to begin unpacking.

"You soppy twat"

The days after Christmas and New Year were slow and grey, it hadn't stopped raining and with all the work she had to catch up on and her revision Emily hadn't been able to see Naomi as much as she needed. They had spoken on the phone and had text continuously but she had had to hide her phone just to get her last piece of coursework finished. The constant vibration through her desk was slowly starting to drive her insane, ripping her draw open, pulling her phone from under the paper she pushed it open,

"Nai"

"Sorry, I know we agreed we would get on with our work tonight but I was thinking and mum mentioned eating and dinner and how she hasn't seen you and well, come over for dinner and revise here?"

She couldn't help but laugh, it was just so sweet and rare that her girlfriend would rabble uncontrollably. "Well, if you promise to let me get on with my work and well, finish yours. I would love to come over to yours for dinner" Hearing her girlfriend smile in her voice, "wicked, come round as soon as yeah. Dinners nearly ready, love you" And with that she was gone. She always felt like this, her chest so full it was almost painful. Anytime she spoke or saw her girlfriend it left her wanting more. Collecting everything she needed for their study session she left a note for Katie, who had gone to Panda's for help with her history exam. Tying her bag on to the back of her bike she made her way to the blondes, she couldn't wait for the day she had enough money to get a moped, these hills were killing her, although she didn't mind the look that would play across Naomi's face when she would look at her legs.

Chaining her bike to the gate next to Naomi's, she skipped up the drive and knocked softly at the door, barely having time to pull her hand away from the door that she was met with a very over excited blonde,

"EMILY!" being pulled in to a tight hug she smiled against the blonde,

"Hello Gina, so nice to see you too"

"Christ mum, let her go. You're being a bit ridiculous"

"Well I haven't seen Emily in so long love, I just wanted to say hello"

Pulling away from Gina's embrace, she looked over at the scowling blonde. "Stop scowling darling or your face will change and stay like that." Poking her tongue out at her grumpy girlfriend she turned away from Gina with a shy smile.

"and I would hate for your face to change as I like it so much the way it is." Kissing her softly on the nose she buried her face on to her girlfriend's neck, inhaling deeply. "I missed you baby"

"I missed you too, but I'm starving so can we please eat?" smiling in to the kiss, "of course we can"

The dinner was typically Campbell, all vegetarian with a fiery debate thrown in just to make it interesting. Today's topic of choice, the education system. Emily rarely joined in on these debates she just enjoyed seeing Naomi and her mum spar with each other. Although she maintained her frosty exterior towards her mother deep down she knew that Naomi adored her. Lost within her own thoughts she hadn't noticed that the conversation had stopped and all the attention around the table was now on her, "Em's? You ok there love?"

"Um yeah, sorry I must have spaced out." She could feel the heat spread across her face, "you were saying" trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"I was just asking what you were planning on doing after college. If you felt that higher education held the same influence it once did in the current economic client?" Gina smiled across at her but she felt her stomach drop. She knew that Gina hadn't meant anything by the question but she couldn't help but panic, she hadn't even really discussed next year with Naomi and really she hadn't made a decision yet. The thought of next year, of after college of the potentially awful situation of being without Naomi, looking across to Naomi she saw her panic mirrored in the blondes eyes. "Mum I don't think, I mean now isn't really" she pleaded with her eyes for Gina to understand to drop it.

"Well I'm sure what ever you decide you will be amazing." Gina's smile was genuine and she felt the panic subside somewhat, "I think maybe you two should head upstairs and get some work done. Have to get the exams over and done with first"

"Thanks for dinner Gina it was really lovely"

"Your welcome love, anytime" with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder Gina started to clean up after dinner.

Naomi's room was more of a mess than usual, with books and papers spread across every surface, her art supplies spread across the floor with spots of paint across the carpet.

"Jesus Nai, how can you work in this?"

"What? The chaos helps me think" She let the blonde pull her towards her and wrap her arms around her smaller frame. "Naomi Campbell let me go, if I stay here any longer I wont want to leave and we will never get any work done" Pushing against the blondes chest only to find the blondes arms resisting her. "You're too tense Em's, maybe if I help you relax a bit we can get more work done." The kisses being peppered along her neck were slowly breaking her resolve. A gentle nip at her shoulder and she knew she was a goner. "Nai" it was meant to be a warning but simply came out as a breathy moan. The kisses intensified, reaching her ear pulling lightly on her earlobe, "Em's" The breath against her ear pushed her over the edge, grabbing on to the blondes neck and pulling her in for a kiss, a deep intense kiss, their tongues met instantly. The blonde pulling on her lower lip with her teeth dragging her tongue over where her teeth had caught hold, The cold air hit her stomach as her t-shirt was pushed up over her bra, "Fuck Nai" she barely had time to catch her breath before the blonde had attached herself to her nipple, sucking and biting pulling the red head closer to her. Reaching up she tangled her hands in to the blonde hair pushing her mouth as close to her as possible, "urgh" it had felt like a lifetime since she had had Naomi's lips on her. "Please Nai, I need"

"What Em? Tell me what you need" she loved being so vocal with Naomi, she had never thought that she would enjoy sex so much like it would be something she could never see what all the fuss was about, and then she met her. The one that would change everything, the girl who was slowly peppering kisses across her abdomen, every now and then her tongue would stroke against her skin. "Please, I need you to touch me"

"I am touching you silly, see" and as if to prove a point she pressed to fingers against her clit over her knickers, gasping at the feel of how wet she was and no doubt Naomi could feel it too, "touch me with your tongue, fuck me please" It came out as a gentle whine, canting her hips forward to emphasise her point. She had anticipated the game to go one longer had prepared herself, what she hadn't prepared herself for was Naomi pulling her knickers down just past her knees, forcing her legs as wide apart as her knickers would allow it and sweep her tongue along the length of her, her knees buckled and she felt the blonde keep her upright. The tongue was working exclusively on her clit now, moving in tight circles, her hands were now so thoroughly buried in the blondes hair she couldn't see them. It was a sight she couldn't take her eyes off of the sight below her, Naomi was looking up at her with her eager blue eyes, she could make out the movement of her jaw as she continued to work her tongue against her. The noises coming from her were alien now, she was close she knew it wouldn't take long, "god, Nai, please don't stop, I'm so close"

"mmmmmmm" the vibration of Naomi's moan was it, the final push she needed, the burn in the pit of her stomach exploded and it was all she could do but stop herself from pushing her hips forward trying to ride her girlfriends face to prolong her orgasm.

Feeling the blonde's arms around her keeping her upright as she trailed kisses against her skin, against her neck. "I love you, I love you so much"

"I know Nai, I know" they sighed against each other.

"You were right about me being relaxed, but I definitely don't feel like doing work" Pushing the blonde to the bed and slipping her knickers the rest of the way off. Crawling over the form of her girlfriend, "but I definitely feel like doing you"

"As if you just said that?"

"Shhhhh you're going to make me fail"

"Now we cant have that can we," Emily smiled down at her girlfriend as their lips met again and again.

Lying on Naomi's bed, Emily's body was humming. She was half clothed neither girl managing to completely undress. The talented fingers of her girlfriend playing delicately with her hair, every now and then tracing the shell of her ear, playing with the metal ring.

As satisfied as she was, and as happy as she would be right now to fail all of her exams if it meant staying with Naomi. Gina's question kept returning to her, what was she going to do? What was Naomi going to do? Had she thought about it? Emily knew she needed to talk to the blonde about it, she needed to know. She wanted to travel see the world experience everything with Naomi but she didn't know what Naomi wanted, there was no doubt she wanted Emily but other than that she had no idea. They had discussed trips and all the things they dreamed for in the future, but now it was real. It meant something, the answer something she herself didn't even know yet. She was scared, and as she let her girlfriend wrap her arms tighter around her, she sighed as if to let all of the anxiety and tension drift out of her. Her future was this, was Naomi and nothing was going to change that. Was it?


	24. Ever Thine

**Quiety opens the door and pops head in, "hello" firstly can I profusely apologise for my prolonged absence. Life just kind of totally took over. I always thought about this story and all of you loverly people that read it and I knew what I wanted to do with it I just had to find the time! So here we are back together with the most sappy Naomily ever written, this is just kind of a chapter to ease everyone back in before I go on to the next part of their lives.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who continued to favourite and read this story even though I was a rubbish author and never wrote back or updated, but I am back now and I promise I wont leave it so long! I hope that your still interested in this and I cant wait to hear from you all again! Enjoy this filler while I scurry off to write the next part! Love to you all! **

The exams were sat and passed, obviously. Both of us doing better than we had anticipated we had celebrated by splashing out on a swanky restaurant and getting over dressed and pretending we were about 30 ordering what we wanted. It helped that my parents had given me money according to my grades, an A earned me a 50 quid so getting 3of them allowed us to properly enjoy ourselves. I'm sure the money bribes were just to get Katie to actively participate in school but I didn't care either way I was still able to reap the rewards. Seeing Naomi sat across from me in the expensive restaurant surrounded by the snobby people who had looked at us like shit when we walked in only to glare in jealousy when they saw the notes I had "accidentally" dropped on the floor. Her face in the candle light is something I made sure to burn to memory, it was the most magical night we had had together since Paris. Stealing a bottle of wine from the table next to us as we left we took it to our hill and danced in the moonlight until both of us were drunk. We woke up on her sofa wrapped in a blanket Gina had made as a child with no memory of how we got there I was just thankful we still had our dresses on.

It was memories like that one that kept me warm and sane when I was away from her, which at the moment was a lot. She had taken an extra module at college and I had gotten myself a job at a second hand bookstore, I had originally gone in there to see if they had had any more "helpful" books like the one Nai had found, although I hadn't found anything I needed I did manage to get myself a job. So on top of, College work, my job, Nai's job and family "stuff" I had seen her a grand total of three times this week and we had managed to have some rushed sex once this week, Once. It was awful but to be honest once I got in from work and to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world, apart from the odd phone conversation and random make outs in the bathroom at college I had hardly seen Nai, I missed her. I had been thinking a lot about the future and I had already half heartedly begun looking at Universities and sort of writing my personal statement for my application but my heart just wasn't in it, I used to think University was it, everything I wanted my chance to escape the Fitches, Katie, being and twin and just go and be Emily. But now I'm with Naomi I've already escaped, I am Emily. So what do I do without her, I don't want to be one of those ridiculous couples that goes to the same University and lives in the same halls and everyone hates them. I want Nai to do what she wants to do and then ill figure out what it is that I want.

What do I want?

Naomi

Apart from Naomi, I want to see the world. So travel, with Naomi.

I want to be a teacher, I want to go to University and become a teacher, with Naomi.

Everything is Naomi and Naomi is everything. God what have I become?

Looking down at my half eaten sandwich and the unread text book I grabbed my phone and dialled the number burnt in to my brain.

"Em's, baby I'm in the library I cant really talk. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Nai I just wanted to hear your voice, where about in the library are you?"

"At the back with the Victorian poetry, it's the only place I can get away from everyone."

"stay there" Grabbing my bag and shoving everything in it, leaving the half eaten sandwich for the magpie that's been giving me the evil eye for the past 30 minutes I make sure i've got all my valuable and run to the library. Its a strange part of the college, there's an old spiral stair case in the middle of it which leads to the fiction section but most of the lights up there are so dull you can barely see so its often disserted and there are no computers so no one goes up there because there is no access to facebook and we all know the world revolves around facebook.

Making my way through the surprisingly deserted library I quickly made my way up the stairs and began searching the stacks, I knew Nai and I knew she would have tucked herself as far away as she could from everyone to get as much reading done as she could.

Rounding the last corner I saw her, there she was reaching up to the tallest shelf, her favourite t-short riding up to expose that creamy white skin of her stomach memories of placing soothing kisses along it as she came down from an orgasm or my teeth sinking in to it marking her as mine as her hips bucked up in to my hand. Dropping my bag on the floor I stopped thinking and began to let myself feel, I felt my way over to her pulling her body to face mine leaning up on tip toes I kissed her. I kissed her with everything I have, the instant surprise was soon replaced with the passion and softness I am sure only I know and if I have my way only I will ever know.

"Christ Em, you scared the shit out of me"

"Shhh this is a library. You have to be quiet while I fuck you"

The way her jaw fell slack was enough to send me in to a fit of giggles but I needed this and needed her and I didn't care if we were in college with the threat of expulsion if we got caught I needed her and I was going to have her

"Em, we can't, were in. Jesus if you keep doing that"

"Mmmmm" I wanted her to know I wasn't playing, the feel of her pulse under my tongue the way her hips were moving with mine, her fingers flexing at the base of my skull pulling at my hair. I could hear everything, the way her breath hitched as I moved my hands across her stomach and began to undo her jeans, "I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you in this library but you're going to have to be quiet, ok?"

Seeing her nod was enough for me, our kisses were frantic, teeth and tongue colliding it felt like decades since we had last been together and I was wet just from this kiss so I knew Naomi was more than ready for what I was about to do.

"Turn around love," the confusion in her eyes forced my movements to slow "trust me baby, turn around and place your arms on the wall in front of you"

"Emily, fuck you cant" reaching in to her jeans and putting a small amount of pressure on her clit was enough to make her turn, "you're going to fuck me from behind? Here?"

"No. I'm going to fuck you hard from behind. You're going to have to make sure you don't make a noise. Cant have either of us being expelled now." Nipping at her ear lobe I began my vicious assault on her neck, not caring if I was leaving marks or evidence of this very illicit library fuck. I could feel how wet she was through her knickers and I knew it wouldn't take much to have her Cumming on my fingers, dipping into the side of her knickers I sighed in to her ear,

"Christ Nai, I've missed you so much. You're so fucking wet baby does this mean you've missed me too"

"Urgh, Em. Of course I bloody" I sharply began to rub tight circles on the already hard and ready nub under my fingers. Spreading her legs a little further with my feet the extra room allowed my hand to manoeuvre a bit more as I added even more pressure to her clit, I wasn't playing I wanted her to cum and I wanted her to cum now.

"Jesus Emily"

"Shhhh baby you need to be quiet. You feel so good"

Shhhit Em, keep going baby" her hands were tangled in my hair with her whole body against mine as I worked her clit in tight circles keeping the speed varied but the pressure the same, she was dripping and the wetness was only allowing me to move my fingers with ease over her cunt.

"Shit Em, I'm gonna cum. Please don't stop" she dipped her head and I placed gentle kisses on to her neck, speeding up my movements reaching up with my other hand to palm her tit feeling her nipple react to the palm of my hand on her. We were both breathing heavily now I was starting to get an ache in my wrist but the way she was moving against my hand I knew she was in the beginning stages of her orgasm.

"I want you to cum for me baby, I want to feel you cum all over my hand"

"Oh shit" twisting her head in what cant have been a comfortable position she grabbed the back of my head and pushed her tongue in to my mouth her moans echoing through my mouth our kiss rough and heated. As I continued to rub her clit the tremors causing her whole body to convulse and lean against me, I took her weight allowing her to calm and come down from her orgasm. She turned to face me and lean against the wall I removed my hand as she did and I could feel her eyes burning a whole through me as I liked my fingers clean taking time to enjoy the taste of her.

"Mmmm baby you taste so good"

"Jesus Fitch, that was incredible. Come here" I moved over to her as she opens her arms for me, we take each other in. This is it. This moment when I can feel her heart beat against my chest even after everything we had just done and how much she trusts me its this, her letting me in when she's vulnerable and knowing that she will always be there, her heart beating against mine.

"So you going to explain what has gotten in to you, hmmm little Fitch?" feeling her lips against my hair line I snuggled deeper in to her neck

"I just missed you is all I realised we haven't spent like anytime together so I decided to take the initiative, I didn't realise until I saw you stood there that the initiative would you getting fucked from behind in a library but you know these moments of genius will surprise us." I smile at her I can feel my body start to relax as we sink down the wall so that we are sat against it holding each other.

"I am in no way complaining and it was definitely a moment of genius, how about we sack college off and go back to mine and see how many other moments of genius we can have?" the wiggle of her eyebrows causing me to giggle as we grabbed our stuff, leaving the library hand in hand I smiled up at her. She really was beautiful with her messy ponytail and over sized grey but once was black jumper a small red blush on her face. She was beautiful and she was mine and I knew at this moment that all I want is her and everything else is just minor details.


	25. Ever Mine

**So thank you to everyone that has found me again and started to read my stuff, it means so much that you guys read what I write so you will definitely be hearing a lot more from me I seem to have cracked through the writers block and just can't stop writing. Please leave me your reviews and let me know if you're happy, unhappy indifferent! I love you all!**

**Thank you x**

Ever Mine

As things started to settle the girls found a pattern a routine they could both work with, even though Naomi had never been one for routine with Emily it just worked, that horrible heavy feeling in her chest when she didn't know when she would next see the brunette, yes brunette. The once red head had dyed her head a more mellow colour something to do with the fact her hair was "fucked from continuously being coloured and well a change is as good as a rest or whatever" Naomi had stood on her door step wide eyed with her mouth agape when she had revealed her new look it id take very long to get used to, it was very clear that it was very much still her Emily except she would now be threading her fingers through dark brown hair of the head between her thighs, not red.

It was little changes that made her realise they were growing up and although she has always hated that turn of phrase its true, they are growing and she can only hold on and hope they are growing together. They drank tea in bed on a Sunday after she had been out to get the paper and croissants which Emily had become obsessed with since Paris, if she was lucky sometimes Naomi bought her a pain o chocolate but that was only on special occasions. They still went out with the girls and sometimes Cook would gatecrash and even though through the night they would drift away from each other to speak to their own friends ultimately they would come together and Emily would be the only one Naomi would search for in the crowd, once blue met brown all was right with the world. They would leave together hand in hand, sometimes fucking in an alley or secluded area but a lot of the time waiting until the privacy of Naomi's bedroom where they would make love like it was the first time. She had never felt happier then she did when she was with her little brunette girlfriend, the little things she did for her, putting post its on bits of the paper she thinks she would like, or buying the juice she likes when its on special offer in the supermarket so she has more of it than usual, but it's one thing Emily does that reminds Naomi how lucky and in love she is. When they are lying in bed and the lights are off and the house is settling, small creaks and bumps can be heard and Emily settles down ready for sleep she brings her hands up to Naomi's chest and spreads her palm against her heart and taps her index finger along with the beat of her heart. She lies there with the smaller girl curled up against her feeling her heart beat,

"This is us Nomi, both of us. In here." The first time she said it Naomi had stayed awake for the majority of the night trying to understand what she had meant.

"I have your heart" it wasn't as much a question as a statement, waking the smaller girl up with her sudden outburst tired brown eyes look up at her as she leans over, her blonde hair creating a curtain around them, "I have your heart, in here" bringing Emily's hand back to her chest. She feels Emily nod, "you have always had it" she couldn't articulate how she was feeling at that moment and every time she thinks back to it she is overwhelmed by it all over again. That night they had made love like actual love, the kind of sex you read about in sappy romance novels and watch in classic Hollywood movies. It was knowing this small fact that Emily had so willingly given her heart that made everything so difficult, they were constantly being told to look to their future and that the next few months and the decisions they make will impact on their lives forever. She knew this, understood it completely but all she could see when she looked in to the future, a year, 5 years Jesus even 30 years was Emily. Emily.

She knew they had been avoiding the conversation, 'the' conversation, well she had been avoiding it at least. It was one of those things where you want to know but are too afraid to ask. There are too many what ifs but time was getting on and she didn't want to be holding Emily back in any way. Whatever her girlfriend wanted to do she would support her, even if that meant living away from her.

They had been lying in bed for what seemed like days, it had only been a few hours. It was Sunday and they were enjoying a well deserved lay in, Emily was absently running her fingers through Naomi's hair as she read her book, Naomi content to just be close to her.

"Nomi"

"Mmmm" she felt like a content cat being petted, all warm and loved

"What do you want? I mean in the future, what do you want to do?" the hand in her hair had stalled and she felt as if all the air had been dragged from her lungs. A surprise attack, she hadn't even seen it coming. "I know you want to go to Uni because it would be ridiculous if someone as intelligent as you didn't go but I mean do you want to go straight in to it or take a gap year and travel or get a job and save?"

her mouth was dry she was pushing her head further in to Emily's hand to try to get her to restart the ministrations on her head to calm her down, it didn't work.

"because whatever you wanted to do you know I would support you and it wouldn't matter to me what you wanted to do because I know I love you and you love me and everything else in between is details and"

Naomi stopped the ramble with a kiss "your rambling baby" placing a gentle kiss on Emily's lips she moved her body slowly up so she was eye level with the brunette, now she could see her eyes she could see how uneasy and completely unconfident she was. Kissing her on the nose she let out a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding.

"Em's calm, please no panic. So we really gonna do this now? This is us having 'the' conversation?" she settled her hand on the back of the smaller girl's neck playing with the baby hairs that lay beneath her fingertips. Looking deep in the brown eyes in front of her, "your brave Emily Fitch, a lot braver than anyone gives you credit for and your kind so kind it makes everyone seem so selfish in comparison, your honest and funny and you get me. You love me, completely and without shame and I love you."

"Is this you trying to soften the blow that you're going to teach Chinese children English in outer Africa a million miles from the internet or telephone?" Naomi couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her chest

"No silly bean, this is me reassuring you that I love you, and anyway why would I be teaching Chinese children in Africa? That makes no sense Em, your panicked logic makes no sense." She let her hand pull the brunette closer to her to emphasise her point, "don't panic, ok. No panic just us talking and growing together. I support you in whatever you decide and I know you will do the same for me, so tell me, what do you want to do?"

"I asked first"

"Yes, but I asked nicer" sticking her tongue out at her and kissing the pout from her lips.

"Ok, no panic?"

"No panic Em, just tell me. What do you want?"

"well, I want to travel I mean Paris kind of cemented the idea for me and when we spoke about it and kind of touched on the idea I knew that I wanted to see everything, all of the world. The whole wide world. I know Uni will always be there and yes it may become so expensive I may not be able to go but then so be it. I want to leave Bristol and my mum and not know when I'll be back. To be so free and just living for me and well for you, I want to see it all with you. Wake up on a beach in India and fuck all over Australia and work in diners in America and teach English to children in china save the orang-utans in Borneo and swim with great whites in South Africa and learn to surf in New Zealand. I want to do it all with you, see you fall off of your board when your learning to surf, watch you take pictures in the city of Venice and try to learn every language you would need, carry around more tour books then clothes. Sleep in a hut on the beach and sleep out under the stars. I want you to be holding my hand the first time I see a real lion in the wild or get bitten by a snake or worse a shark. To kiss away your home sickness, to swat away the mosquitoes and be the one to let the whole world that they can look but they can't have you, you Naomi Campbell are mine in this whole world your mine." Emily had become so passionate about her trip she had moved up on to her knees gesturing wildly as she explored the world in her head, Naomi could only lie below her with her mouth wide, her heart beating wildly with excitement the knots forming in her stomach moving like snakes at the mention of every new adventure. Watching the girl become more and more elaborate as she travelled the world, it wasn't until this point when they were discovering gold in Mexico that Naomi hadn't really wanted anything, not really until now. She wanted this, everything Emily was telling her.

"Yes" It was barely a whisper but Emily heard it forcing her to stop mid sentence and sit back on her heels looking down at the blonde who was led below her with an indescribable look on her face, "wha?"

"Yes, Emily Fitch."

"Yes? Yes? You mean?"

"I mean, yes! I want everything you just said, I want it all and so much more I want to see everything do everything and I can only think that you would be the best person to do it with so, yes."

"ARGH! NAOMI!" tackling Naomi to the bed Emily pulled her to her and hugged her as tightly as she could burying her face in her hair and inhaling deeply, "I love you, I love you"

"I love you too, so pirates and treasure in Mexico hey?" raising her eyebrow to look at her they both burst in to giggles, "well I may have got a bit over excited but you know who knows what adventures are out there waiting for us. We just have to find them, me and you against the world Nomi" she reached and entangled her fingers with the blondes. It wasn't a choice a conscious decision but she knew the moment she had agreed it was everything she had wanted.

She felt the girl on top of her shift and lie so that her head was propped up on her chest and then she saw deep brown eyes filled with happiness and love and all those other sappy things she vowed to never be part of, "you're crying?"

"happy tears" the brunette brushed a stray tear away from under her eye "I was just so scared about telling you I wanted to leave and I thought you would want to stay and go to uni and I just didn't know how we would work if I was travelling and you were studying so I worked myself up in to such a panic, Katie found me sat hiding in the bath yesterday and told me to get a grip. We had this big massive sisterly chat which took me by surprise and she told me to get over it and tell you because she was and I quote "100% sure that the labia love couldn't last two seconds without you let alone an indefinite amount of time and with all the 'injustice' in the world for the self righteous pleb to fix it's a win win Em" she meant it in the nicest way possible you have to understand" she was smiling warmly, with her eyes.

"just for the record, I could last without you for two seconds, I just wouldn't want to" the pout formed on her lips almost against her will but was worth it simply for the kiss she received from Emily, it soon deepened and became intense. Both girls enjoying the feel of each other, "are you sure?" it was a whisper against her lips as she felt the hint of a tongue tracing her bottom lip "I want you to want this, I want you to come because you want this as much as I do" she finished her comment with the most intense kissed they had shared, in a long while.

"Em, Emily. Look at me, baby. All I knew about my future was that I wanted you to be in it that was the only thing I really knew that I wanted and that was you. I didn't know if Uni was going to be for me although the idea of it is so attractive the practicalities puts me off and then I got bogged down with thinking about the possibility of you wanting to go to uni somewhere so far away I thought I would just follow you and get a job and we could just be, you know. You know I've always wanted to see the world, we've spoken about what it would be like to travel since before we were together it wasn't until I heard you say all those amazing things that I realised that is exactly what I want. I want to fuck you on every continent, make love to you under the stars and kiss you in a secret waterfall in Fiji, hold your hand at the top of the empire state building or at the entrance to some famous Buddhist temple. I want to discover who I am but I want you to be there, every. Step. Of. The . way." She punctuated each word with a kiss. "I love you Em, everything else is just details"

They both smiled in to the kiss, they spent the rest of the day discussing their plans, where they would start, where they wanted to go and how they wanted to get around, the planning was inevitably interrupted by one make out session getting a little bit too heavy with neither girl wanting to stop, they made love in to the early hours of the morning whispering promises of the future and forever and the truth is, Naomi believed every last word even the details.


End file.
